A Nuzlocke Chronicle: Kai's Story
by WeirdLilMaki
Summary: A black 2 Nuzlocke. Follow Kai and his adventures as he travels Unova two years post Black and white. With each new step taken there is something new for him to learn, and there is new hardships for him to face.
1. Chapter 1: It starts

This will be a series of little snips about my nuzlocke journey in the new Black and White 2. I will try to keep out as many spoilers that I can but here is the warning, and this will be at the top of every chapter. "There may or may not be any spoilers at any time DO NOT read this if you don't want those because I can't do that."

Any who Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and all related blah blah, this is just my nuzlocke.

* * *

Please Read and Review, if only to tell me what you think.

It started today! I could say I am jealous of Walter, he got to raise his Tepig from an egg, the bond those two share will most likely never be the same as what I hope to share with Alexander. He's my Snivy by the way. I received him from Bianca she's nice but out of it, very out of it.

**Snivy: male, jolly nature, good perseverance. "Alexander".**

She also gave me a pokedex. She told me that I was to fill up all the pages to help Professor Juniper complete the pokedex, I wonder if I will ever get to meet her. Shortly after getting Alexander, Walter and I had a battle. It was thrilling down to the wire, through a miss timed tail whip ultimately gave me the win. I couldn't have been more proud of Alexander, it was after this I was taken to the pokemon center. There I received pokeballs along with a nice round healing for Alexander to bring him back to full health.

It was after Bianca showed me how to catch pokemon from there my journey had somewhat started, I was off to give my rival a town map, never know when you need one. It was hunting for him that I caught my first wild pokemon. I named her Chococat, and soon after I gained another as well only a short distance after. I named him YOLO, it stands for "You're Only Loved Online". But first I should tell you about Alder, he was going to train me until I told him that I was searching for Walter to give him the town map, from there I was off searching.

**Purrloin: female, relaxed nature, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20. "Chococat"**

**Riolu: male, calm nature, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch. "YOLO"**

I found Walter in the same place I had caught YOLO, it was shortly after nearly losing that pokemon his small legs trembling as I scooped his small form close to my chest, I ran, not stopping once to the pokemon center, relieved to hear that he would be fine after some rest, though the seeds of fear had now been planted. It was at Floccesy Ranch that I and Walter began searching for a herdier. Walter was worked up, afraid that it was in trouble. We both searched but in the end I was the one to find it, yelping as it was hurt by a trainer. They asked me if I knew Team Plasma, I only answered no, and shortly after the dull thud of a TM hitting my chest caused my eyes to watch it before herdier barked at me. The grunt had escaped during my moment of confusion.

The owner, he was grateful to have his hound back It was after this I returned to Alder. He noted that I seemed stronger and wished for me to do something for him. Agreeing before I even knew what it was I soon found myself in one battle followed shortly by another, glad for the healing in between the two, I was able to come out victorious. It was after this I learned once more that sometimes fates could try to takes those you love away as YOLO was once more almost taken from me, I was able to keep him from Death's door once more and a short time time later I found myself before the doors to perhaps the most important battle I would have. It would be the first battle in a gym, against a new Gym leader, it came down to the wire, YOLO holding strong easily seemed to take down the pokemon, I suppose fighting against normal this was too happen.

After the victory I gained three numbers on my Xtransceiver, Cheren, the one who I won against to gain my first badge, Bianca, the women who started me on my own Journey, and Professor Juniper, a women whom I have never met in person, but she told me to have fun. I suppose I am off to learn about this world with my partners at my side. Walter I hope you win against Cheren!

* * *

So that's the first chapter, the next one will be posted in three or four days whenever I feel it should be typed and put up. Also I am thinking of sticking with this format though I may attempt a third person, but more than likely it will remain in the first.


	2. Chapter 2: Lights, Camera, FIREFLY!

Same as before this chapter may contain spoilers to the game do not read if you are worried about it.

Also, I don't anything other then the way I am interpreting the events. All pokemon and stuff belong to Nintendo.

Current Team:

Alexander: Snivy, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Chococat: Purrloin, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.  
YOLO: Riolu, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.

Also the rules I am using.  
Only the first pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different pokemon, the third may be caught even if double.  
If a pokemon faints, it is dead.  
The subway/movies does not cause a pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

* * *

It was strange being called by Bianca as I began to head once more onto route twenty. "Kai!" my name halted the progress as I spun turning to face Bianca. She seemed flustered her hands moving to straighten her hat. "I forgot to update your pokedex." She stated the happy smile once more on her face as she simple held out her hand. I quickly fished it out of my pocket and dropped into her hand. "It's habitat mode." she began to explain as he watched her work her fingers seemingly used to the task. "It records all the pokemon in an area and even tells you if you caught them all!" She stated before holding it out once more my hand moving to take it up watching it for a few seconds before once more looking to the bubbly but ditsy blonde. "Also look out for rustling grass, you can find...well I will leave that as a surprise for you." She stated as she spun around making her way off.

The road to the next city seemed longer than it was, though the battles along the way made it fun. Watching Alexander move though was something when it first happened I could only watch with awe as the happy pokemon let out a glee full cry before swirling on the sharp pointed feet as leaves began to flutter from his body as the spinning stopped and his tail snapped forward a tornado of leaves rushing and easily defeating the wild pokemon that stood across from him. "Wow." was all that passed from my lips as the pokemon made his way back grinning up at me smugly. It was then that Cheren's voice called out to me my arm winding around the snake like pokemon who glanced the same direction as I did. "Kai, Walter listen up the darker grass, be careful occasionally two pokemon will attack at the same time, they also tend to be stronger as well." He stated his foot tapping as we all watched the expanse of dark grass gently waving from wind. "Also these will help with your next gym battle." He stated turning to face both Walter and myself before handing up both a pouch of small pink berries. "Got to go now, be safe." Cheren called making his way back to his Gym as I and Walter exchanged glances. "I bet he's strong, taking out Team Plasma before, I will get stronger and take down Team Plasma!" Walter suddenly exclaimed before pointing to me.

"You will also become strong so you can back me up!" I stared before smiling a nod falling from me. "Sure!" I watched him then head into the grass My head dipping down to watch Alexander who seemed more than content to remain in my arms. "Lets go." I chimed before letting the pokemon down before we rushed into the next flurry of battles. It was during one of these that YOLO was dancing over the field easily avoiding the attacks of the Dunsparce the enemy trainer quickly growing frustrated. "Force Palm." The attack rang clearly from my lips as the small Dog like pokemon rushed out The small paw pressing the the worm like pokemon knocking it out. Grinning in it's victory I made a move to tug out the puppy-like pokemon's ball only to shield my eyes from the bright light of evolution.

Moving away I tugged out the pokedex watching as my little puppy was now more jackal like and watching me. "Lucario, I guess...YOLO, your taller now." I stated before grinning. "Lets go." I said holding out the ball the jackal nodding and touching the sphere entering in a flash of red light. The moment I entered the town a argument caught my ears even though only the last sentence caught my ears. "You dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...dorky.. .doltish...DOOFUS!" the last shout brought my eyes upon the short girl her off white hair pinned up before she vanished.

The events that followed were a blur, it was hard to recall many of the finer details. Upon entering an area called the Virbank Complex, the journey became hectic. The area started off with a new partner. A sweet little magby who wouldn't stop following me. I named her Firefly.

Magby: female, relaxed, strong willed, Met lv 11. Virbank Complex.

While sweet natured it broke my heart each time she would battle pushing herself farther then any of my other friends. How many times had I tugged her away only to send out Alexander or YOLO? Far to many, while her fire attacks where powerful she had the habit of rushing in without thought. I keep her close fearing my heart would give hold if I let her get to far. It was shortly after meeting Firefly that Alexander also evolved growing taller as well as more snake like though he had become more flamboyant.

While exploring the area I was surprised to find a TM, it was quickly put to work teaching Chococat thief. Yes it was never right to steal, however I couldn't help but use it to bolster my supply of oran berries. It was while energizing workers because I was asked to that a flash of light surrounded Chococat as she too evolved now having the sleeker and taller body of a liepard.

It was at this moment I deemed that I was ready for the gym. The battles where quick as the fear of poison never struck me as YOLO seemed to brush it off with no effect. The last battle was won by Firefly her hot flames eating away at Roxie's whirlipede in a two hit combo. After this I was dragged away to the movie complex something about becoming a star. I met her dad there, Roxie's. She had left after our battle something about telling her father to go back to manning his boat. I watched his movie and wasn't to impressed with it. I did the same role however it seemed to have turned out much better, I even got lemonade from a fan. Now I am simply enjoying the sunset with my partners. Chococat, and her odd love for using Alexander's attacks as if they where her own. My Sweet but seemingly suicidal Firefly, and then there were my boys YOLO and Alexander, I hope we become the best of friends.

* * *

And that part two, More fleshed out but still in the first person view point.

Death Count: 0

Current Team:

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.  
YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.  
Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange undertones

Part three a bit late but hey I am working on the game at the same time.

I own no pokemon, or any character created by nintendo.

Also this may contain spoilers for the game, read at own risk.

Current Team:

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.  
YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.  
Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

* * *

I don't recall how I was sucked into it. However the waves rushing passed my eyes half lidded as I watched the small stretch of island that was home vanish just as the small pinprick of grew began to grow the multiple building shooting up like spire. It was then when Walter walked up to me a frown marking his features. "Remember once we dock, we are finding team plasma." He stated before he once more moved away. It was then I recalled why we were here. After leaving the movie studio I and Walter had to chase two plasma agents, in the end they escaped and we thought they left to Castelia city.

It was a rush when I finally entered the city. Walter telling me to search for them, as he did his own hunt. The first person I spoke to gave me a bike so that I could get around the city more easily and find other clowns...Wait he said they where called Harlequins. While that took up time I soon found myself before the gym. The building was tall and a claustrophobic feel settled over me as I took note of the tall buildings. My eyes fixed before me once more as the male standing before the door saw my questioning gaze. "Sorry Burgh just ran off, something about danger in the air, and his artistic muse." The male stated before I was suddenly tugged backwards. "You are looking for Burgh?"A short girl asked me a brow raising her dark skin something new before my head tipped to the side. "I'm actually looking for Team Plasma."I stated before she looked up giving me a strange look with her red eyes. "Why they disbanded two years ago, But for suspicious people I know where to go!" And with this before I or the man I had been speaking with could protest I was dragged off. The large frigate that had caught Walter's eyes now held mine along with an ominous feeling.

"THE SEWERS!" She chimed happily as we reached the ends of a dock my eyes blinking as I watched her. "Kai, have you found team plasma?" the question locked my eyes to Walter as he made his way over my head moving in a nod before I could stop it a smile crossing his features as he moved forward his hand touching my shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me, I'm happy you said that though." He stated with a grin as I nodded our foot steps lining up as e girl watched us leave. "She said shady characters wind up in the sewers." I state with a grin as he nods his head our thoughts seeming to align. "I'll keep you healed and we'll find out wont we."

**Grimer: female, quirky nature, mischievous. Met at lv 17, Castelia sewers. "Goopie."**

It was strange how well I and Walter worked as a team. Even though we had only battled against each other once or twice, how we battle beside each other was something. With his help I caught Goopie, she became part of my team and I couldn't help but wonder if the smell she had was part of the sewer or not. After the long battling though we found ourselves before Team Plasma. The battle it was over before it had started however before we could even pin them, the two grunts had once more escaped.

"What's going on over here?" a voice asked before a flamboyant male with brown hair and a green shirt on asked a brow raising as he watched up. "Here I am exploring the sewers having an ominous felling and I find two trainers." He sang before Walter turned his hand waving. "Well I am chasing the plasma grunt, See ya Kai!" he called before rushing off after my eyes following him before looking back to the flamboyant male before me. "Burgh, that's my name, and sin-" his sentence was cut of as his eyes darted to the opening leading to what appeared to be a cavern. "You there! That was an excellent demonstration of battling." He began the odd swoop of his blue? Was that blue hair circling around his head as he made his way slowly forward. "The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against an opponent like Team Plasma… Astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well. I see…" He stated muttering as he made his way passed both mine and Burgh's eyes glued to him until he vanished.

"I will see you at my gym Kai, after all that it was I was proposing." Burgh suddenly stated earning himself a smirk. "Be ready." I stated before he left my eyes once more fixing on the cavern ahead of me. Taking one step I was surprised by the suddenly wide path before me. This cave while I couldn't explore much I found to house a few pokemon, in the end I wound up catching a little Roggenrola.

**Roggenrola: female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17 at Relic Passage. "Levi."**

After a some training I began to head back only to become lost. When I once more escaped the sewers I found myself in a small clearing surrounded by the skyscrapers and a lone person standing and admiring the scene. "This is where it started Castelia City." They stated when I gave them an odd look. It was here I let out my pokemon for a brief rest deeming that after all that hard work in the sewers they could take a brake. Even I found myself watching the sky glad that there was still some green in a city seemingly filled with nothing but neon and concrete. As I gather them all up and prepared myself to once more leave I found a small Buneary his eyes watched mine as he shifted moving into a stance ready to fight. Smiling I drew out Chococat's ball tossing it out in a flash of read the Liepard was before me ready to battle. It was simple to weaken and catch the buneary a smile crossing my features before a look of surprise crossed my face the ball sparking to life before vanishing in a flash of light.

**Buneary: male, lax nature, strong willed. Met at lv 16 Castelia City. "Mein"**

It was after this I found myself inside the gym silk, not the fabric, but silk from bug pokemon hung around the gym, cocoons formed along with them. As I stepped up to examine one I found myself sucked into it by a vortex and deposited in a different location. Safe to say my first landing wasn't the most graceful but soon I found myself up top with out the building lit on fire from Firefly's fiery attacks. The finally room was nothing more then a massive cocoon hanging from the ceiling the silk thread colored heavily with wet paint my socks and shoes where in hand to prevent them from getting dirty as I watched the male. "My bugs have been skittering since I saw you in the sewers eager for battle!" He exclaimed kneeling on the only dry patch a white afghan wrapped around his shoulders. "And now we battle!" he exclaimed tossing it off in what appeared to be creative vision a flash of red as a Swadloon appearing. Firefly was sent out it harsh flames quickly culling the grass and bug type pokemon as it fainted. The Dwebble that appeared next survived the first blow only to be knocked out on the second.

In the end the fight came down to YOLO and Leavanny their blows traded back and forth neither seeming to give way until a final harsh blow by YOLO fainted the pokemon. "That." the first word other then a command to leave the others mouth as we stood still unsure if we could relax. "I knew my bugs were right this energy this excitement!" he stated before returning his Leavanny. "Rest my dear, and you, Kai, have the Insect Badge." He stated holding out the piece of metal shaped like a wing. "Now be off I have my muse back!" He stated before I smiled and left leaving the artist to him muse.

On the streets outside I finally took a breath a happy smile crossing my features as I jumped up pumping my fist into the air before I found myself blushing and rushing to the pokemon center to get healed up before I left. With Skyarrow Bridge out I could only head north to Nimbasa City. SO while I waited for my team to be healed I found myself pressing buttons on the box system. "Levi, rest here." I stated to myself as a ping sounded. "Kai, your pokemon are fully healed. Have a wonderful day!" She chimed before I left making my way along the city. It was there I once more found the male with the strange blue hair swirling around his head. "Oh, it's you again! If it's not an inconvenience, may I have a look at your Pokémon?" I watched him for sometime before giving a nod a sick feeling entering my stomach even as he gave a happy smile at the answer. "I appreciate your cooperation!" He exclaimed as I let out Alexander his tail flicking once more arms crossed his foot tapping. "Oh! How interesting! Your Servine" "Alexander." I interjected but he seemed to ignore it. "seems to display more self-confidence than others of the same species. And you're a Trainer with merely three Badges… Fantastic! I'm not sure how you're doing it, but you're bringing out the power of your Pokémon!" This stumped me as he stepped back his fingers flying over the pad he seemed to be holding. Alexander looking smug at the praise. "What?" I asked hoping he would clarify before it seemed to hit him that I was waiting for something more. "

Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: 'Bringing out the power of Pokémon.' Bringing out the power of Pokémon! Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their Trainers? Or is there some other, different method? I'd like to test my theory by battling with you. Do you find this acceptable?" I stared at him as I shifted watching him as he began to pet Alexander his eyes watching the pokemon. "Sure I am always up for a battle." I stated before Colress looked up. "Wonderful! I'll be on Route 4, just beyond there." He stated straightening out as he pointed down the road before waving good bye to me. "Alexander, let's go win shall we?" I asked looking down to the grass pokemon who grinned and nodded before skipping forward.

Reaching the path I was surprised by more buildings though it was easy to tell it was still mostly desert. The harsh winds carrying the heat even though the rest of everything seemed so lush and green. Colress simply stood before a row of odd colored and strangely square stones his poster still relaxed. "Oh you are here." He stated his gaze turning to me before returning to the stones. "These are not mere rocks, but the Pokemon known as Crustle." he stated pulling a device from his pocket. "I will energize them now with this device." And at the end of the sentence his finger pressed the button. The sudden cry caused each of the weary pokemon to suddenly lift their heads form under the stones the rocks moving as the pokemon quickly scattered. "Those Crustle… Were they just lying here, out of energy, with their boulders on their backs?" He asked more to himself them to me before his gaze once more fixed on me. "Team Plasma they said we should recognize the potential of pokemon and liberate them from humans." a pause as he contemplated his thought my fingers shifting to the pokeballs resting just at my waist. "I disagree!" he exclaimed causing some of the tension to spike though I couldn't help but stare. "Conversely, it should be human who bring out the hidden potential in pokemon!" he stated his hands clapping together a moment of unbound energy before he once more slipped into the calm and reserved state he had been in before. "Now that I think of it, I never asked your name." A pause as I noted that he was waiting for my name now. "Kai." I answer his head nodding as he tapped his chin. "Kai...I'll remember that name." he stated before he drew out a pokeball of his own. "Well then, I will test you to see if you are a trainer who can bring out the hidden potential of pokemon!"

In a flash of red Colress had sent out his first pokemon mine quickly following as Alexander let his tail flick on the ground watching the steel and electric pokemon before him. "Alexander come back, Goopie go!" I quickly switched the pokemon his eyes seemingly watching me closely. "Magnemite, thunder wave." he stated a frown crossing my features before I grinned. "Slowing me down wont help." I stated before Goopie keeping her eyes fixed even as her almost liquid form seemed to go ridged at points. "Mud slap." I called as she suddenly shifted the Magnemite and the trainer seemed confused before the ground she was once standing on seemed damp before it was hurled at the pokemon knocking it out in a single blow. "Interesting." he stated softly his fingers working on the pad before him once more. "Klink go." he stated though a flash of light with drew Goopie, "Firefly, take it home." I called as the small Magby came from it flash ready to battle. "Flame Burst." I call the flames shooting forward the mono steel type barely held on as it's gears wobbled before seeming to stop. "Gear grind." Colress called the Twin gears that made up this pokemon springing it life as they rushed forward the first few attempts dodge before and arm was caught. "Firefly, Ember!" I called the fire shooting free as the steel pokemon fell apart and was with drawn. "I see! Just like the Gym Leaders in each area or the Elite Four and Champion in the Pokémon League, you bring out the power in Pokémon by being kind to them! That's the kind of person you are. I'm extremely grateful for your help. He stated a happy and content smile on his face before he waved turning to make way away. "It's so frustrating! If only we could talk to Pokémon in order to bring out their power! But there's no way a person like that could ever exist! Well then, Kai, I hope to see you again sometime." He stated as I could only nod my head waving good bye to the strange male.

It was after this I went to the Desert Resort it was there a strange encounter happened. A Sigilyph appeared however as it spun out of the sandstorm that ravaged the area, sparks showered around it the psychic flying type letting out it's cry. Chococat was the first out her attacks well placed and balanced. The first ball rang out flashing though the Sigilyph escaped it was in the end that the lone premier ball that caught the strange bird. Rushing to grab the white orb before the ragging storm hid the bright white ball away. Lifting it up I plucked out the pokedex in order to impute a name only to stop, the numbers that leered at me were new. My own trainer ID was something I had grown used to but the digits seemed strange. "N?" I asked the storm before shifting as I stood making my way out of the sandstorm ravaged area before it was even fully explored.

**Sigilyph: male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22 Desert Resort. OT N.**

Returning to route for the sound of water caused me to encounter a spunky Darumaka it was a quick battle and catch and in the end the young boy was named Budah.

**Darumaka: male, naïve nature, impetuous and silly. Met at lv 14 Route 4. "Budah"**

It was then with the sphere once more vanishing that I could only smile before deeming it was time to head to Nimbasa City and there I would find the next gym.

* * *

And finished .; that took forever and may or may not be the longest chapter. Next up is chapter four and that will end after I beat Elisa.

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.  
YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.  
Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Goopie: Grimer, female, quirky nature, mischievous. Met at lv 17, Castelia sewers.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Project Runway

Chapter four~ still going strong.

Current Team:

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.

YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.

Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Goopie: Grimer, female, quirky nature, mischievous. Met at lv 17, Castelia sewers.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Same warning as before any chapter may or may not contain spoilers for the story. Read at own risk!

The moment I pedaled into a tunnel that had little to nothing it in I found my path blocked by a man in a suit. "Hey, tell me how to you greet people?" He asked the ladies around him giggling as I raised my hand. "Hey~" I answered as he nodded his head. "Perfect didn't I tell you guys I was onto something?" He stated his head turning to the women who showered him with compliments. After that I missed what he stated and with a blank look on my face I simply let my head fall to the side. "Omnomnom?" I replied as the man nodded. "Congratulation this place is now your the twins here will help you with anything audios, or should I say Omnomnom?" with that he strutted off leaving me with a a girl and her brother. "Welcome to join avenue Mistress." This brought a look of confusion from me. "You are going to recruit and recommend shops to people" They stated it was from there that I had some how become the Mistress of Join avenue, it was strange being called mistress there even after I had stated repeatedly that I am a male.

However all that was forgotten then I reached Nimbasa. Looking around the city I began to travel around before I was stopped by a strange girl. Her hair was in strange buns on the side of her head along with long pigtail like streaming behind them. Her pink visor rested over her a white shirt with blue sleeves that came to her elbows resting there. The red pokeball like logo had be for a while. "I heard that in Gear Station you can have Pokémon battles in the subway!" She stated turning to point at the large building behind us. "So I came here to test my skills, and, what do you know… the Subway Bosses were here! Isn't that amazing? I mean, they're the strongest Trainers in Gear Station! And they said they'd battle if it's two on two! This is an a-MAZ-ing opportunity! Would you PLEASE battle with me?" She stated some how managing all that one one breath. At the word battle a grin crossed my features along with a nod. "Sure!" I stated Grabbing my ball that held Goopie in it knowing this would be perfect to learn how to battle with her more effectively. "Thanks! Oh! The name's Rosa! Let's become the best partners ever and surpass the Subway Bosses! So I'll have you challenge the Subway Bosses with me, then!" It was at this point we turned to the two doppelgänger. The only difference was the white and black, however it was also clear that the one in white was grinning while his double frowned. "I am Ingo, I find battling in new places like this is different however it must have happened for a reason. Now Emmet, if you have something to add, please!" Ingo, the one in blacked marked by a frown stated as his hand moved to point to his other half in white the smile there growing larger.

"Follow the rules, and drive safely! Ingo and Emmet are headed to victory! All aboard!" Emmet stated as the two moved in sync easily retrieving their pokeballs and sending out their first just as Rosa and I grinned moving to send out our own. "Gurdurr, Boldore!" The two subway bosses called out in sync. "Go Dewott!" Rosa called sending out the otter like pokemon. "Goopie lets go!" I called sending out my Grimer. It was strange or it was the fact I was aware of my partner, Ingo and Emmet seemed to move their strategy communicated without even speaking as their pokemon moved when they needed. "I'll hit the Boldore, finish him Rosa!" I called to her as the puddle of purple goop that was Goopie suddenly moved with a speed that seemed to be non existed before a large glob of sludge was thrown at the Boldore followed shortly after by the devastating water attack, however this wasn't the end there was still the the Gurdurr. However the blow from Gurdurr easily hit the Dewott that had been busy attacking the Boldore one move and it was knocked out if not worse. "Goopie return, go Sigilyph!" I called sending out the bird Just as Dewott was returned. "Pansear!" She called as Emmet still smiled he seemed content even though he lost watching his brother though with a piercing gaze.

"Psywave!" I called to the weird monolithic bird as it's wings spread farther a sound leaving it as it's cyan eyes glowed before the third also took up this light a wave of energy shot out as the Pansear jumped up. "Pansear, flame burst!" the fires hit just after the psychic onslaught the Gurdurr stumbled and finally fell before it was too retreated. "I am Emmet." The one in white stated his right arm moving to point to his doppelgänger fore finger extended. "I lost together with Ingo..." He stopped the ever present grin as his eyes moved to his double. "Bravo!" Ingo stated though he was still frowning his left arm moving to point at Emmet the same way the other was pointing at him. "Yes!" at this a smile finally crossed his features though it seemed unnatural to have it their. Twin eyes met as they nodded. "Next time, Please Ride the subway and battle us there!" The one in black stated his arm moving to point up as the one in white moved to point down. "Let's play again sometime!" Emmet stated his grin not faltering as the two spun on their heels at the same moment. "Well then, We're off." Ingo stated as Emmet and him walked off "All aboard!" Emmet called before the two vanished Rosa and I exchanging glances. "That was tough, though they where holding back." I nodded in agreement to this. "That's the Subway Bosses for you!" Rosa then turned and watched me. "I want to get even stronger and battle them when they are giving it their all! Kai, this is a token on my appreciation, you can record your battles with your friends or even your subway battles with it." She stated giving me the small device a smile and nod of my head falling. Kai, I had a great time battling with you I hope we can battle together again some time! See ya!" She stated leaving after the subway bosses and soon I was left there alone.

The first stop in the city was the pokemon center from there I first went to Route 5. Here I met Bianca once more as we made our way through to a small clearing in order to look for more pokemon. In the end it was empty and I suppose sometimes that does happen. Deciding to train a bit for the gym I found a grove easily and before long I had caught a pokemon. This small Trubbish it was bent on fighting in the end the pokemon was caught.

**Trubbish: Male, brave nature, good perseverance. Met at lv 23, route 5. "Grubby"**

It was after this I decided to challenge the gym. It was strange having first rode the roller coaster I found myself in the darkness that was the gym. The music thumping in the back ground seemed to go in time with the thumping of my heart in my chest. The first trainer I battled with Goopie the purple pile of sludge easily holding her own against the electric type pokemon that threatened to rend her at any time. After the first was taken down the second was released and I could feel the energy of the crowed perhaps it was this that made me shudder for a moment. The lapse of concentration was enough for me to fail to dodge the move as the powerful electric attack slammed into the purple pokemon a gasp fled form my lips. With out thought my had reached for the next orb at my belt tossing out Alexander. "Leaf storm!" the order was quick as the leaves easily defeated my opponent. I didn't remain though the pokemon made of Goopie though the pokemon seemed to be no longer able to hold its even slightly solid form. In the end the pokemon was held in my shirt as he reached the pokemon center. I sat there even after it had been told. I had taken a shower and changed clothes in the time it had taken. The news however still shook me. Goopie hadn't been able to be saved. Tugging Alexander closer a let out a choked sob the grass type pokemon moving to console me.

It was a nurse joy in the end that convinced me to go out. I had taken Levi into my party at this point the little Roggenrola seemed happy coaxing a smile from me. On route Sixteen I began to raise the small pokemon in order to use him in the upcoming battle at the gym. Yes I would destroy the place that had taken the life of my pokemon. Though I already knew I wouldn't be able to hurt another pokemon that badly. It was on this route I found a Minccino, it's strange antics cheered me up far more then those around me would ever know. I caught it as wished it well as it vanished away to join the rest of my boxed pokemon.

**Minccino: Female, careful nature, capable of taking hits. Met at lv 21 route 16. "Chinchilla."**

It was after this that I made my way to Lostlorn Forest. It was here that I found a wonderful place to train where people were sparse. It was here I caught another new addition to my team, It was a Venipede that refused to leave me alone. In the end the pokemon was also taken to the storage system I hoped that where ever they went they would be comfortable.

**Venipede: female, calm nature, quick to flee. Met at lv 21, Lostlorn Forest. "Renee."**

It was during my day of secluded training the Levi evolved the small speaker looking pokemon now mirrored the pokemon that the Subway Bosses had used against me. It was after that I deemed it was time to face the Gym once more, this time with Levi and Alexander beside me. Walking down the runway it seemed to short only a few days ago had I walked this path with hesitation unsure of what laid before me. However with Levi it was quick easily using her rock type attacks to quickly move through the pokemon that faced us even if they weren't super effective. At the final flash of light I found the large screen in the background showing images of Elesa as she watched me. A grin crossed my features as Levi took a step forward ready to battle. "Welcome to the main stage!" She stated her arms raising at the spot lights on the both of use strobbed for a moment the crowd going wild. "My beloved Pokémon and your Pokémon shall compete! We're going to see whose star shines brightest!"

She called before the first of her pokemon was sent out. "GO Emolga!" She called out as Levi rushed farther forward ready to battle. "Levi, take this stage!" I called out as the rock type pokemon grounded itself.

"Volt switch." the attack came quick though as it collided with the rock type his pointed red feet screeched as they slid along the floor his eyes flared as his foot slammed to the ground as cry escaping him even as a crack resounded above the music. "Levi Rock Blast!" I called just as the pokemon vanished. The Flaaffy that took it's place didn't have time to dodge as Levi flew at it sending the pokemon flying to the ground, the second hit slammed into the pokemon again, before the third and final blow came just as static dashed over Levi. "Levi return!" I called as she sent out her next pokemon "Zebstrika, go." She called out as I enlarge another pokeball. "GO Alexander!" I called out letting the grass pokemon appear. "Pursuit!" She called as Alexander seemed to flip over the Zebstrika. "Leech seed!" I called out as singly seed was shot that the zebra like pokemon planting into it's back before a shock of red over took the pokemon and Alexander let a smirk cross his features. "Come back Alexander, Go Fire Fly!"

The fire type pokemon appeared just as Elesa pointed. "Flame charge!" The fire attack was easily brushed off as Firefly let out a cry. "Alright let loose your Fire Punch!" I call but the Zebstrika dodged it. "Keep it up!" I call as punch after punch is thrown. "Zebstrika Volt Switch." As the electric attack impacted a rush of fire danced up as Firefly spun her flaming fist colliding into the face of the Emolga as it appeared into battle. When the flame touched the pokemon it rushed over it as it flew colliding with the wall. "Good work Firefly!" I called as Elesa frowned slightly before returning the pokemon to it's ball and sending out Zebstrika once more. "Fire Fly finish it with Fire Punch and don't stop until it hits!" The fire began to light the darkness that seemed to appear outside of out bright lights. The flames licking the air over the crowd. "Pursuit!" She called hoping I would go for the switch. However the electric pokemon shot forward slamming into the fire types fist the fire crawled for a moment before the zebra-like pokemon was hit and flew across the stage Firefly's head tipping back to let loose a stream of flames.

It took a moment for a calm down before a grin crossed my features, my pounding heart told me that the adrenaline was still pumping. But after a moment I jumped up rushing to the fire type my arms wrapping around it. "We did it!" I exclaim my eyes dancing to the screen flashing images of my from the battle. "Well… Now you… you're an even more wonderful Trainer than I expected. Your sweet fighting style swept me off my feet! Take this!" She stated spinning as her arms spread one of the models I had fought earlier rushing her pokemon off stage in their pokeballs to perhaps receive treatment. It was a glint before I snatched the badge out of the air. Watching it for a few moment s I glanced up to her. "If you have four Badges, including this Bolt Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 50, including traded Pokémon, will obey you. Also, here's this move I like. Feel free to use it, um, if you want to." She stated her bold nature becoming bashful as she held out the TM. "Sure." I stated the case I held my badges in opening as I placed the bolt badge in before putting the TM away. "Volt Switch lets the Pokémon switch with a different Pokémon after attacking. Of course, if you don't have another Pokémon in your party, you can't switch." She stated a nod crossing my features. "Thanks for the battle." I called before turning letting Firefly walk with me, I needed to get to the pokemon center, Levi needed treatment I had heard the crack that seemed to also hurt my heart.

"Wait!" I stopped about a fourth of the way back Elesa appearing on my other side. "Please walk with us." She stated as I gave a nod all of us now making our way down the run way. My more casual walk seemed odd next to Elesa's runway walk. Once we reached the end all of us stopped her hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "A shining example of a Trainer… Since that's what you are, you should be able to collect all the Gym Badges and reach the Pokémon League! Then, you and your Pokémon will shine even brighter!" She exclaimed as I gave one last wave. "Thanks again." I stated the hole in my hreat from Goopie's Death was still there, however I now knew nothing should stop me, in fact it made me strive to work harder.

* * *

This concludes Chapter 4. I miss Goopie, I was hoping to have a Muk for later in the game, but Levi was needed for the fight and would have also been lost if not for her ability sturdy.

Death count: 1

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym. Lv17-23 RIP

Current Team:

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.

YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.

Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.


	5. Mini chapter 1: A Sweet Soirée

Sorry about not posting, I lost my Laptop screen so I lost my little roster of Pokemon things. So I decided to do a little sub chapter about the music show~

As usual, the rules for this nuzlocke are:

Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.

Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.

If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Entering the extravagant home for the musical caused a slew of strange thoughts. It was strange the door barely closed before a male stopped before me his fingers resting on his chin. "He just came one day and drop it off." The man stated after appraising me for a long moment. "Said he would be back one day." He spun around a hand coming to rest on his forehead. "He hasn't returned yet, Kristen!" he called out before he stopped his form once more spinning to face me. "YOU!" I stepped back at this my hand dropping down to YOLO's ball ready to defend myself. "You remind me of him, you can have it, his prop case, I am sure it's what Kristen would have wanted!" He exclaimed before producing a pink box with yellow trim, which looked like a miniature toolbox.

"Do him proud!" The man called before vanishing as I examine the small box. Making my way over to the counter the girl there smiled happily. "Welcome to the Pokemon Musical!" She chimed as I nodded. "That prop case belong to Kirsten, he used to attend regularly." As she spoke, my eyes drifted down to the dainty case. "He?" I had to ask anything to double check. "Yup, he…He beat the champion and then vanished." She stated her eyes glancing up as she did. "Well would you like to dress up your Pokemon?" She asked before I gave a smile. "Yeah, I think I will dress up YOLO." I stated before she nodded waving me behind the counter. "Have fun!"

Behind the stage it was strange a few other trainers bustling about. "We are doing a Forest Stroll, dress up your Pokemon wonderfully!" It was the Man, no the Director who had given me the case. A soft smile crossing my features as I let YOLO Out and settled down to dress him up. "This will be fun, I hope." I stated the jackal Pokemon nodding his head obviously excited for the chance to do something other then battle. Pulling out a cape I blinked looking into the box for some reason it held far more then it's small size would have hinted at. "Let's tie this here." I muttered the Pokemon digging through even as I tied the cap around his neck. "Oh a hat too." This went on for several moments before he stood a sword in one paw a can in the other. A white top hat and cloak along with a monocle. "You are a very dapper gentleman." I stated the Jackal grinning as he lines up the musical was about to start.

Moving to the back of the room the lights slowly dimmed before the music started playing each of the Pokemon moved together in a little choreographed dance, mid way through I could only blink and laugh lightly as YOLO began to spin the sword in one paw his weeks of battling showing the dexterity he had learned. As the music finished, other Pokemon trying their best to show off during the show. I found myself once more walking to the back. Once everyone arrived, my own fingers working on putting everything away in a neat manor, this however was lost as the case clicked closed. "Ladies, Gentleman, I am here to tell each of you what they thought." The director stated all of us lining up. Each of the reviews was stated out my own stomach falling as he stopped before me. I shot a timid glance up at him. The man looked almost ready to kill me. "I knew it." He stated before a massive smile crossed his features. "You are Kristen reborn! No you are not him, you are?" He asked raising a brow. "Kai." I stated before he nodded. "The Pokémon used Props to convey such abundant expression, just as if they were actors!" He stated suddenly his finger pressing to my chest. "Your Lucario was how do I say this." A pause as he tapped his chin. "Perfect!" He stated before walking off. It would take some time for me to ever get used to this man.

Night had fallen by the time I finally left the building, simply spending time dressing up the fighting steel type in different outfits even if there was no musical involved. "Time to go to the next city, we have bridges to cross my friends."


	6. Chapter 5: Walter Learned Falcon Pawnch

And here is chapter 5! Slowly being written…this chapter, well it has been that hardest to write but I am going to write this so here I go!

As usual, the rules for this nuzlocke are:

Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.

Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.

If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

**Current team:**

Alexander: Servine, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Chococat: Liepard, female, relaxed, very finicky. Met lv 4, route 20.

YOLO: Lucario, male, calm, alert to sounds. Met lv 5, Floccesy Ranch.

Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Boldore, female, nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.

Just as we reached what would be the exit to Nimbasa city I found myself standing beside Walter once more. "What have we ever done to you?" The plasma grunts asked a glare shooting from Walter. "I don't have a problem with you however, I can't stand you stealing people's Pokémon!" He took a step forward the frown turning to a scowl. "Let me warn you guys." a Pause as his hand moved to his pokeballs. "Right now, I am REALLY pissed off!" he stated before the grunt rolled his eyes a hand moving to his hips. "Oh brother, the trainers these days are full of hot air." He stated a smirk crossing his lips "That it? Are you confusing the strength of your Pokémon for your own?" his snide like tone continued as he laughed his hands moving to cross over his chest. "Oh well." A shrug before they moved to grasp their own pokeball. "I don't care what you think, but I'm not letting you get in our way!" At this two of the four grunts moved forward surrounding both myself and Walter. "Kai, I'm counting on you!" He called before a sighed though a appeasing smile was on my face.

As the first Pokemon appeared I simply found myself fall into the familiar format of a battle. "YOLO, Take him down!" I called as the Lucario appeared and rushed forward slamming the Watchog that was let loose with a blow that sent it flying and knocking it out in one blow. As the Trubbish from another grunt appeared the Jackal Pokémon rushed forward and quickly knocked it out as well, just as Walter finished off his won battle. "Is this for real?" He took a step back just as YOLO moved his paws before him ready to strike once more. "We are beaten, by two children!" they hissed a frown marking their features as they looked at each other rather uneasy. "Granted you are pretty STRONG." They scoffed before smirking. "We, Team Plasma, are searching for a certain something..." A paused as they stood up right bold once more.

"If we can find it, maybe HE can manifest its true power...Farwell!" They called a sudden rush of smoke flooding out as I covered by eyes Walter did the same. "Sigi!" I called letting out the monolithic Pokemon a burst of crystal like objects mark it's release dancing out. "Clear the air!" With one sweep of it's spine like wings the air was cleared and both YOLO, and Sigilyph were return to their pokeballs.

"Five years ago." He paused his eyes down cast. "The Purrloin my little sister was given as a present was stolen by Team Plasma." He paused his gaze turning to mine as he grip the strap of my bag more tightly. "I was a kid at the time, so I couldn't do anything!" the almost yelled the last part as I jump wishing I could some how comfort the other. "That's why...That's why...I have to become STRONGER!" He yelled to the sky as I grinned happily knowing my friend was back. "Just as I thought, you really do have good sense." He clapped his hand onto my shoulder as I shifted nodding my head, "Now then." He paused his arms crossing. "Listen up!" He called to me my back going straight as I made a mock salute earning myself a laugh. "Get stronger while you fill that Pokèdex up and back me up, will ya?!" He chuckled almost relaxed once more. "I'm counting on you from now on!" With that he was off before my sight was once more set before me.

"Lets go!" I called to no one before rushing forward until I hit another road block. The Quick battles on this where strange a rotation battle where you used three but had only one battling at a time was strange. The draw bridge itself was nice the wind that fluttered through my hair as I ran across laughing lightly as I jumped to pluck feathers from the air. Reaching Driftveil I found myself standing before two Team Plasma agents one dressed in Black and the other in the uniform that had been used two short years before. They seemed to be talking about stealing pokemon, the one in black arguing that it was still fun and the other countering saying it made them no better then a common thief. A harsh shove to the original brought my almost moving forward before I stopped their hands moving to brush of their clothes.

"You don't understand our form of Justice." The one in the new Plasma uniform stated. "The world is full of cruel people, and we are taking their pokemon by force to change the world, You will see how great it is when every one of those frigid people bow to us!" "Hopeless." Was the only reply as they shook their head. "N, is full of regret, can't you understand that?" This caused the other to laugh harshly. "N! HA!" He sneered at the one robed in light blue. "Only a traitor of the King of Plasma would say that!" He shifted his glare remaining. "You guys made him run to a place where we can't find him!" The other stated before suddenly Walter came running up. "HEY!" He screamed as his fist flew slamming into the grunts face.

My eyes followed the movement before he growled "Start talking plasma trash!" his fingers moved as the plasma grunt rubbed at his face glaring before he shifted. "You are lucky I am not to cause any trouble. I'll teach you a lesson next time!" The grunt yelled before running off Walter growling. "You are not getting away!"

A soft sigh left me before I shifted noting the other grunt, no person shift watching. "I'm okay." His eyes danced to watch the area where the other had run off. "He and I used to be friends, that was until two years ago, Team plasma split in half, those that followed N and those that followed Ghetsis, We are on the hill besides the gym if you want to learn the full story." I watched as he walked away cloaked in blue and white a found my eyes dancing down before I gasped. "Pokemon center!" I exclaimed rushing off the heal my friend. After each of the pokemon where healed I found myself wondering through the town my eyes fixed on everything as I slowly made my path to the place the Ex-plasma grunt told me to go. "Sir, that is the one I was talking about!" he chimed before I found his fingers wrapping around my wrist and leading before an old man who seemed worn down more then he should. The heavy robes he wore didn't seem to be helping either. "Over here, this way."

"So you are the one wishing to learn about Team Plasma." His voice through me as I nodded my head. "Yeah." He watched before he nodded. "Maybe you will understand us, if you learn our story." The ex-grunt spoke before the man beside him spoke once more. "Guest!" I found my back moving to stand straighter as he spoke. "Will you come inside and let me see what type of trainer you are? Will you let me battle with you first however." A grin crossed my features as I nodded my head. "Any time!"

It was then we parted slightly before both of our first pokemon where relieved. "YOLO!" The fighting steel type waved his paws as he appeared before the old man, sent out a Herdier. "Herdier Bite." The command was easy as I moved watching YOLO "Dodge then take him out YOLO!" I called as the fighting type slid under the hound pokemon before it was launched up and knocked out in a single blow. This caused a light laugh before his second pokemon was sent out. "Return YOLO, take em out Levi!" I called sending out the heavy rock type pokemon.

"Heart stamp!" the attack was quick as the Swoobat slammed home onto the rock type pokemon who slid back and shuddered slightly. "Rock Blast!" I called as it's front leg picked up before he slammed it down sending up a rock that was blasted forward with a sudden head butt like motion. As the first stone connected the second was already slamming forward the pokemon was hit a third time again before it slid down defeated.

"I see you understand your pokemon and how they are." He stated as I returned Levi and he his Swoobat. "You see we go through a lot being former Team plasma agents." At his pause I blinked as an out of breath Walter rushed up. "He got away!" He stated though all the anger it seemed far off due to his catching his breath. "Who is this?"Rood asked as I glanced to him then Walter. "My best friend Walter." Rood nodded before turning around the ex-grunt next to him opening the door. "He may join us." He then vanished inside of the building. The grunt then waved for us to enter. Felling him close behind be I blinked looking around before noting a small black pokemon now next to him my eyes blinking once more before watching the aged man.

"Allow my to introduce myself, I am Rood." He stated before Walter shifted arms crossed and suppressing a glare. "You are team plasma right?" his hand waved around, "What makes you different!" Rood shifted. "To be more accurate, we are former members of Team Plasma." He stated his hands waving to have us look around. "Due to the incident two years ago we started taking care of the pokemon that were separated from their trainers as a way to atone for our sins." His eyes closed before they opened once more. "And you are?" Walter scoffed lightly. "Walter from Aspertia City, Five years ago team Plasma, I mean you stole my little sister's pokemon, I am the pathetic trainer who couldn't stop you" His hands flew up before the glare came apparent. "SEPERRATED? Ha! What a joke! YOU were thieves who STOLE them!" Rood took this rather well as his head bowed. "Is that so...My sincerest apologies..." Walter fumed at this. "That's it? An Apology!" My hand reached out grasping his arm as I did watching him hoping my friend would go berserk on me. "WHERE IS MY SISTER'S POKEMON!" He yelled out his fingers balling into fists as he yelled this to the man. "Purrloin! WHERE'S PURRLOIN!" Rood took this anger with surprising grace. "That pokemon is not here. I imagine that it is still being used by team plasma."He then nodded his head. "And as you said apologizing is not enough, However we admit we were wrong and because of that are able to move forward."

"Enough already." Walter stated before looking to me. "Kai, I am going to the gym, if I stay here I will do something I regret, I will also get strong and crush every plasma member!" He stated before turning around easily pulling from my now loose grasp before I waved giving a faint smile after him before returning my gaze to Rood. "Team plasma maid trainers like him suffer, I feel terrible about it, and how foolish we were." He shifted before looking to the small black fox beside him a smile crossing his features. "Could I ask you to take this Zorua?" I blinked before nodding my head a smile crossing his features. "If your party is full I will wait until you drop one off first." I nodded rushing off to drop of a pokemon long enough to pick it up.

Making my way into the building once more a chill rushed up my spine as I blinked before taking a step forward only to see a talk fox like pokemon before me. It growled before I found myself blinking only to see a vision of two grunts, their words where lost to me before I found myself blinking Rood giving me a strange look. "This Zorua, assisted N in his travels. There are others like him, if you find them be kind." I gave a nod watching the pokeball the Zorua was in before rushing to the box to drop him off.

**Zorua: Male OT N "00002" Hasty, Proud of it's power.**

Grinning to myself a switched the Zorua with Chococat before setting of to fight the gym. All of the paths where nothing more then time spent rushing up and down, YOLO and Alexander cutting through the enemies a happy smile on my face. At first the moving floors caused a stumbled with ever step onto them but before long I grew used to the movement. Grinning as the man Named Clay laughed. "Kept me waitin', didn't ya, kid, Alright time to see what you can do!"

The cow boy looking Gym leader called as I through Out my first pokeball the light shown and YOLO took the stage standing across from a Krokorok. "YOLO FOCUS PALM!" I called the steel type Pokemon ashing around the crocodile like pokemon who seemed to watch. "Sand Tomb!" Clay replied just as the Fighting types paw connected with the other skin the sand bubbled up the jackal pokemon tossed up as the krokorok moved. "YOLO! Right your self and Again!" The paw connected once more and from the top down attack the Krokorok stood no chance to dodge as he simply swept his tail across the ground. "Crunch." The howl that escaped YOLO ripped through me though the pokemon held out it's paw once it moved far enough away a gasp leaving my lips. "YOLO, here." He tossed a potion to the pokemon just as Clay did the same before a shifted. "Bone rush." I called as the Jackal nodded slamming hard into the crocodile from a different angle, this sent it to it's knees and YOLO dodge back in time from the sand tomb. "Finish it!" I called as the Jackal nodded before rushing forward. "Right into my trap." Clay grinned as the Krokorok shifted the sudden rush of sand exploding from underneath it. The jackal howled out as I shifted my hand digging fro YOLO's pokeball before the slight crunch of the Krokorok's teeth sinking into the Thin fighting types waist before it was tossed to the ground.

"YOLO?" I called softly not earning a response. A tremor ran through me as he with drew the pokemon though I already knew it was too late, there was nothing there, a grave would be dug later. "Alexander, Coil follow it with leaf blade." The Krokorok howled as the snake like pokemon appeared only to curl up around itself before hissing out. The krokorok rushed forward sand forming around it as it almost swirled around before a harsh sound echoed as the Serperior's Tale slammed into the Ground types head the shining green energy from the illusionary blade sending the pokemon back to it's trainer.

"Alexander, YOLO," I paused the snake Pokemon's tail wiping the tear before hissing as the next pokemon an Excadrill. "Leaf blade." I called again as the serpent now with out legs rushed forward over the ground slamming it's tail into the pokemon on the other end, a crack echoed as the metal platform he stood on shifted as the mole like pokemon fell my hands moving to wind around the snakes neck. But it's hiss told me there was still a battle to be fought. I nodded as a Sandslash appeared my eyes glancing down. "Coil."I called as the snake hissed the leaved making it appear like a shrub for a moment. Before Sand spun up to life around the pokemon. "Gonna hold still for me then?" Clay called before I simply shifted. "Wanted to ensure my victory." I stated before I held out my fingers. "Leaf blade." I called The Serperior dashing out with speed that shouldn't be there causing the ground type gym leader to jump as the grass type slapped the other pokemon with it's tail.

"Yer really something, li'l whippersnapper trainers that pack a punch coming in to day, have this, the quake badge. I also want yer to have this." He placed both the badge and a TM in my hand. "It's bulldoze." He stated before looking around and flicking a switch the lift moving under our feet. "This way now." He stated once we reached the top. Blinking as I noticed Walter there I gave a smile as he grinned. "Got the badge, I knew you could! I feel that we are connected with more then just pokeballs, my pokemon and I couldn't have won with out them." He stated as I nodded my head dancing over to Clay as he scratched his head from under his hat. "Oh, you two squirts know each other then, well I got something ter show you." Walter blinked. "Why have you forgiven team plasma?" He asked suddenly tense. Clay only giving a shrug, because there is always room for a person to change ain't there?" He asked as he poked the other in the chest. "Plus if you let only yer ideas in and reject others you get into a mighty dangerous place." Walter tipped his head in confusion earning a light laugh from me. "Is that a compromise from being an adult?" he asked arms crossing."Well I am fighting team plasma! Wait you wanted to show us something?" he asked Clay laughing deep in his belly. "Meet me South of here and see." He stated making his way away before both Walter and I, looked at each other grinning. "Off to do some special training!" He called as He darted off waving to me my own head nodding, I had to bury YOLO, and train some myself.

Watching the grave I gave a light sigh pressing my hand to the still of earth a single tear shed before I stood up. "Lets train." I stated as I rushed off to train my pokemon, During this time Renee evolved. And I gained two deerlings. Bambi and Flower, one was given to me while the other decided I was her trainer.

**Deerling: Female, Modest, Quick to flee, Route 6. "Flower."**

**Deerling: Male, Gentle, Quick to flee, Route 6. "Bambi"**

I even passes into a cave some to train only to laugh as I found a small two inch pokemon stuck to me as I left, Catching it before it could flee I made my way back to Driftviel city. I felt that I was ready for Clay's Surprise.

**Joltik: Female, Serious, Quick to flee, Chargestone Cave. "Fluff Ball."**

* * *

With this I hope to be past my procrastination on writing, This chapter was hard due to well YOLO died. And from here it should be regular updating again, I am hoping that by tomorrow the next chapter will be up, and then after that it will be another sub chapter.

**Death Count: 2**

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP

YOLO "You're only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

**Current Team:**

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Renee: Whirlepede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.

Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Firefly: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.


	7. Chapter 6: Driftveil Tournament

Chapter Six! WOO!  
As usual, the rules for this nuzlocke are:  
Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current Team:

**Alexander**: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
**Renee**: Whirlepede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
**Fluff Ball**: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
**Firefly**: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
**Sigilyph**: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
**Levi**: Boldore, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.

* * *

As I made my way into the pokemon center for one last healing I blinked as a Man came over, his garb marked him as a breeder but he only watched me for a moment before tapping the counter as I stood by it. "Your Boldore, and Magmar." He stated before a poked him lightly. "Levi and Firefly." I replied before he waved his hands. "Yeah, well I can help you make them stronger." He stated before stepping back and holding out his hand. "Nick, Breeder and trainer of dark type pokemon." He stated before grinning, "And I would be more then happy to help a young trainer like you." he stated as I took my pokemon back giving a hesitant nod/ Smiling he waved me over as I found myself staring at a trade machine, my head tipped to the side as he pressed a few buttons and tossed me an item telling me to go it to Fire fly. I was a bit surprised at this however as he took Firefly and traded her back I could only wonder if anything had actually been done. This repeated again with Levi before I gave a smile and made my way off to to the south end of Driftviel city.

I could only stand and stare at the almost gaudy building as he stopped to simply stare before Clay spread his arms. "Welcome to the pokemon world tournament!"Clay exclaimed as I shifted Walter giving me a roll of the eyes at the older males over exuberance. "Whaddya think? Great buildin', huh? Here is where the Pokémon World Tournament takes place! Ain't she Purty?"He asked as I nodded stifling a giggle as Walter simply watched it with Aw. "Follow me Tad's." He stated as we entered my eyes blinking at the place. "This time, I'm gunna have you enter in the Driftviel Tournament" He stated pointing to both myself and then Walter. "Anything goes in this here tournament! Eight people will be participatin', and if ya win three times, yer the champion!" He exclaimed a very bored Cheren stating next to him his foot tapping. "Why did you call me, too?" He asked his hands finding their way to his hips. "I'm Busy looking for something!" At this point the cowboy-esk and much larger male turned to Cheren. "Ya know somethin', Cheren." He paused "The one who's gotta show everyone what pokemon battlin' means—is you." a harsh jab. "And yer pal ain't here, either!"

"I am countin' on the power of youth, 'cause everyone likes up-and-comin' stars!" With this his arms raised in exclamation before he glanced at all of us. "OK! Whenever yer ready, get on over to reception!" This brought a sigh from Cheren as he watched the male pushing up the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. "Man oh man...You never change, Clay." A shrug fell as he turned to the reception desk. "But the tournament itself does look pretty fun! I'll go register!" At this Walter Nodded as well. "Me, too!" My mind was still sorting through how I would approach this before fingers wound around my wrist. "C'mon! Let's have some fun. We'll battle, plain and simple!" Walter stated before dragging me to the reception area a smile on my features. When it came time to register I found myself blinking, I could only take a few so I sat there in the end I decided to go with Alexander, Levi, and Sigilyph. "Done, your registration is complete, right this way please."

The Receptionist stated waving her hands to allow my to pass through the counter now. I would then sit and wait for my match. A sudden rush of nervous energy bubbled from him. I looked my eyes locking onto am image of a man I knew and hoped Walter wouldn't have to face him or that he lost the first round. "Driftviel Tournament Single Battle format, here are the entered trainers, my eyes flicked down the list once as the voice read of each name with a mechanical voice. "Battle one, Walter versus Kai, Take the arena, First Round" The voice stopped as a screen flashed showing both an image of me and Walter as he smiled to me. "Clay sure likes thing loud and flashy, doesn't he?" I nodded grinning before I tugged out my first pokeball Walter reading his own. "Time to go all out!" and out first pokemon flew from their confined space to take the stage in this battle. "Go Alexander!" "Go Pignite!"

"Alexander coil!" I called out the serpentine pokemon wrapping up as Cheren grinned. "Take down Pignite and don't let up!" He called the pokemon charging and slamming into Alexander blow after blow rained down as I grinned. "Now Slam!" I called the snake moving to slam into the Pig like pokemon. This stopped the assault as he and I grinned at each other before shifting. "Leech seed!" I called Alexander moving to slid around a take down to launched the energy draining seed. "Burn it down Pignite!" A peel of fire killed the seed but gave me my opening. "Down Slam Alexander!" Rushing through the flames the Serperior spun before the tip of it's tail slammed down onto the pig Pokemon head the wave of energy chased of the flames before Walter pulled out his pokeball. "Return Pignite go Tranquil!"

I grinned the rush of the battle coming forth as he wished to move my eyes fixed ahead. "Alexander, Leach seed!" I called The Tranquil Calling out as it flew into the air. "Air slash them away!" The bird pokemon flicked it's wings cutting the seeds in half before Alexander launched himself up into air coming level with the bird. "Slam him down!" The order came as the snake pokemon did a forward somersault slamming the bird right between it's shoulder blades sending it crashing to the ground. "Tsk." Walter made the noise as the red light enveloped the bird before he tossed out the third and final pokemon ball. "Go Simipour!"

My eyes flashed a moment of apology before I shifted pointing at the poor water type. "Leaf Blade." At this a cry escaped from Alexander as He flipped is tail forward his tail glowing bright green before it slammed into the water type pokemon and sending him across the stage. It took me a moment to realize the fight was done before I jumped up in a cheer. "You got way too tough, but I am going to get stronger too!" he called returning his fainted pokemon I nodded my head before we clapped out hand together in a high five the crowd cheering loudly as we both looked around noticing the crowd around us.

"Round one battle On Finished, Winner Kai."

The PA sounded as he both nodded and headed back into the room to get our pokemon healed I found myself grinning still before the screen flashed. "Now recapping battles. Round one, battle One, Kai versus Walter...Winner Kai." The small path lite up showing I made it to the second round. "Battle two, Colress versus Ren...Winner Colress." A shudder ran down my spine as I watched it, that name it meant that team plasma was near and I really didn't wish for Walter to go hunting after them again so soon. "Sir your pokemon." I gave a nod of thanks taking them just as the next round was announced. "Battle three, Ted verses Karlie...Winner Ted." I watched the next orange line go into place before turning as the PA would sound for the final Battle. "Battle Four, Cheren vs Minoru...Winner Cheren."

A smile crossed my face as I realized I would be able to battle the gym leader once more though a hope that Colress would be defeated also went out. "Round two, Cheren versus Kai, please take the stage." I made my way down the path once more grinning at the Gym leader who returned the smile. "I'm as thrilled as I can be to battle you again, the first challenger I battled as a Gym leader." He tugged out his first pokeball as he and I both got ready Alexanders ball once more being taken into my own hand. "I am sure you have learned something about pokemon during your journey. Now I shall see if your bond has grown stronger!" He stated tossing out the first pokemon. "Stoutland!" He called as I tossed out my pokeball. "Alexander!"

"Work Up Stoutland." Cheren called pressing up his glasses. "Coil." It was a stand off as the two pokemon watched waiting. "Leech seed!" I called as large dog pokemon stood there. "Dodge and work up once more Stoutland." He stated the dog easily moving around the seeds. "Leaf blade!" I called as the snake darted out with sudden speed slamming into the Hound with his tail, at first ti seemed to take the blow before he shifted a whine leaving him before he slumped down.

"Stoutland, come back you did great." He told the ball before tossing out a second. "Cinccino!" He called as I grinned. "Take 'em down!" I called as the tail glowed green once more as the leaf blade formed before it slammed into the double coated rodent. "Did not see that." He muttered returning the pokemon as I grinned. "Knock em down!" I called out as the Watchog appeared. "Block it with Hyper fang!" The teeth caught the blade as the two forces hit and then a bubble of energy formed and blew out I blinked before glancing up the crowd going wild behind me before I heard the words. "Return Watchog." Cheren stated before he shook hands. "You and your pokemon have grown much stronger!" he stated before we turned to part ways. Small smoke bomb exploded as streamers launched over the stage a grin passing from me as he grabbed one and ran off with it.

Once I was in the back room, it seemed empty as I sat there my eyes closed. "Recapping round two. Battle one, Cheren versus Kai...Winner Kai." I grinned before a frown came as the second was stated. "Battle two, Colress versus Ted...Winner Colress!" Standing up I made my way to the door knowing who would walk across the stage. Walking up to it, small pyrotechnics went off and lights turned on lighting the path as I watched Colress make his way over. The crowd was cheering wildly a man foaming at the mouth before he seemed to pass out in the stands. Colress, he was with Team Plasma but he seemed so different. He wished to increase their potential and as he made his way down the path his ever present grin unnerved me. He seemed to be taking notes as he steped up his blue orbit like swath of hair still resting on its own as if it defied gravity.

"Final Round, Colress versus Kai!"

"Kai, as a researcher the truth and ideal way things should be that I seek." he smiled his head tipping before he reached for his first pokemon "The latent power of Pokemon...What is the best way to bring it out?" If possible I want it to be the trust between pokemon and their trainers! Just as it always has been. I look forward to you teaching me that this is indeed true!" I nod my head before we Both let out our first pokemon. "Alexander, Up and front." I called out as the Serperior appeared hissing out as I gave him a nod. "Mageneton."

"Leech seed!" I called out before the Magneton Shifted as the seed hit and sprouted wrapping the pokemon in thin vines. "Thunder wave." He called as I watched the Electric steel type hover before moving forward And releasing a burst of electricity Causing the snake to cry out as he froze shuddering in paralysis. "Coil!" I call out watching the snake slowly wind up pained before before the Magneton Becang to make a high pitch screech. My hands clapped over my ears as I winced. "Alexander, stop that sound!" I called It's tail raising and slamming down on the steel type pokemon my hands dropping as he smiled. "Return, go Elgyem."

"Return Alexander, go Levi!" I called returning the grass type for the rock type as the pokemon first appeared I could only blinked before a bright light flooded as the Boldore shifted and went from three legs to four the first leg rose on the now heavy and much larger pokemon as it shifted. "Levi?!" I asked earning a cry from the Gigalith. A smile crossed my features as the Elgyem made noises at me as I waved my hand. "Levi Rock blast!" I called the Rock tip lifting a leg and slamming it down cracking the floor before launching the chunk it had torn up at the pokemon. "Keep it up!" I called as shard after shard of tile was launched at the alien pokemon. "Psybeam." The attack took hold of several rocks and sent them back though it was clear it didn't do much. "Rock Slide!" He called as He rose in the air pushing up with a strength that was strange before he fell onto the Elgyem.

"Return Elgyem, go Klink." He called before I grinned. "Mudslap!" I called as the Gigalith moved and launched up mud at the steel type as it seemed to spin faster before starting to slow down. "Return Klink." He called as I grinned running up to the larger rock type. "Levi you are bigger." That was before I heard a clap slow but obvious as my eyes danced to Colress. "Well done," His hands clapped as the crowed burst out the noise suddenly flooding the room. "I learned a lot from this battle." His ever present smile seemed to throw me before I shifted letting myself relax after all he had never hurt me before the voice rang out again. "The winner of the Driftviel Tournament...Kai!" The PA announced as the applause suddenly jumped in volume.

The loud applause caught me off guard suddenly as eyes let my eyes dance around to watch everything people standing and cheering for me as Colress held out his hand to shake it my own reaching out to shake his. "Just as I expected!" he stated after letting go his hands moving to clap once more as he smile seemed to go wider. "Your pokemon must be happy to be by your side!" He stated moving to scribble a few notes down as he glanced back up. "You bring out the best in their power!" he seemed like a child as he wrote noted turning and walking away my gaze following him as the colorful confetti seemed to rained own around me streams crossing as well.

"This conclusion the Driftviel Tournament."

The PA stated as I made my way back to the front picking out colorful bits of paper from my hair. "Congratulations on winning the tournament" The receptionist stated before handing me a card, "This holds your BP, you have earned one today, we hope to see you again!" She called before I turned to stand next to Walter watching Cheren and Clay. "An outstandin' battle, runts!" He stated clapping us hard on our back. "Now everybody's gonna want to join in on this here tournament an' show their stuff!" He gave a hearty laugh before a familiar mop of white hair appeared the purple stripped shirt following Roxie came into view. "Hey! You two! Haven't you got any wild and crazy pokemon battles to show me?!" She asked her hands finding their way to her hips the guitar case on her back shifting as she did this. "Guess I'll have to enter the tournament myself and rock the Audience right outta their seats!" She stated her fist pumping into the air before she seemed to rush off obviously hyped up.

"See what I mean? People are pourin' in already!" He glanced up at the building appearing rather smug as I moved to watch Walter until he spoke once more. "If the strongest trainers from all over join in, it'll raise up everybody's level of skill! An' then, li'l ol' Driftviel City will grow even more and make a heap of money!" He gave as all including Cheren a once over. "So keep on bustin' those battles and rilin' everybody up! See ya!" We all watched him leave before I waved to Both Walter and Cheren. "See you two!" I called rushing off.

However just as a break through the doors I am stopped by Walter and Cheren. "I barely recognize the two of you. You two are way different from when we battled in Aspertia City." He gave us both a smile "Traveling with pokemon makes everyone grow so much." He stated before a Plasma Agent rushed by my eyes blinking "What was that just now?!" My hand raised as I grinned. "Plasma, shall we?" Only a nod fell from him before he grabbed my wrist and tugged me after the agent. However before we could me we froze as a voice called out "Stop!"

Colress stepped out his smile for once missing though the clip board was still there. "There's no reason for you to stick your necks into something so dangerous!" He chided Walter and myself as my own eyes widened. "The pokemon I'm looking for- my little sister's Purrloin- it might be with them!" Walter hissed out as he watched Colress before rushing off forgetting as he let go of my wrist. "I am going too!" Cheren called before rushing off after my eyes turning to watch them go. "I don't understand." M6y head snapped looking to the strange man. "That's not courage, it's recklessness!" Colress balled his free hand into a fist. "Does he think anything is possible simply because he has pokemon with him?"His head shook. "No, no...That's not possible." He stated before I burst out before I thought. "What do you mean?" He looked to me before looking down the way Cheren and Walter had gone. "All trainers and pokemon are bound to one another by pokeballs...Then maybe it is this bond that will allow trainers to over come the impossible if they trust their partner pokemon." He stated before he began to scribble on his clip board. Mumbling to himself.

Turning I rushed down the way they had gone. "Walter! Cheren!"

* * *

Done! I felt like ending here today, I have reached five pages expect some grammar fixes and other things, with this one more the day after tomorrow.

Death Count: 2

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current Team:

**Alexander**: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
**Renee**: Whirlepede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
**Fluff Ball**: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
**Firefly**: Magby, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
**Sigilyph**: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
**Levi**: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.


	8. Chapter 7: Ships they sail

Chapter 7 WOO! I am thinking this will take a bit, seeing as this one will be so much story line.

As normal, Rules.

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current Team heading into this chapter.

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Renee: Whirlipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Firefly: Magmar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.

And Go:

-o.o-

The thud of my feet hitting the wood as I rushed down the docks was the only sounds to accompany that of the water hitting the wood and my own thoughts. I stopped and could only stare for a moment as I noted the ship that stood before me, Cheren and Walter where on that ship, I knew this. However that iron, or was it wood, that massive ship caused me to stair my mind flashing to when it stood in the harbor at Castelia city. The foot falls on metal grating rang out as I walked onto the ship just as Walters voice rang out. "This ship...Why is it so cold?" He asked as I glanced around noticing hos it simply seemed to seep through my shoes and into my body. "And," Cheren began his eyes dancing around before he turned to survey the area. "It seems like it's disguised as an old sailboat, but that can't be, right?" He asked worry creeping into his voice before I shook my head already tense. Even as a Plasma agent made their way over almost glaring but clearly displeased.

"Why should you care?" He asked before smirking, as he grabbed a pokeball. "By the time we're done with you, it wont mater anyway!" He called as more Agents appeared each ready to battle. I shifted moving closer to Cheren and Walter before Walter spoke the words everyone as thinking. "You guys...Seriously, this is Team Plasma's base?" There was the hint of disbelief in his tone before another voice called out. "Correct answer!" they tugged out their own pokeball as he grinned. "So that's why, as you can see," He paused his speech as more members appeared all ready to battle us so that we wouldn't speak about this. "There are so many of us here!" However, Walter was feeling more then a little cocky but I couldn't help but let his eagerness boost myself up as well. "Is that wall? I think you need more back up." The smirk on his features caused an up roar of laughter though I found myself grinning as well. "I am sooo scared, big tough guy!" One heckled though I was ready before the Order was given. "Pulverize these punks!"

As the three stood there a triangle formation and back to back Walter spoke up first a expression of grim determination on his face. "Hey, just to let you know, I'm about to unleash my rage!" He called before each of us split our pokemon unleashed. "First!" One Yelled out as I nodded already slinging out Levi as I rolled under a stray pokemon attack. "Rockblast!" I called however the slow moving pokemon moves only a fraction before the toxic sludge of a Koffing hit it seeping into the cracks that riddled the body and poisoning the core of the pokemon. However after the foot was raised chunk after chunk of ship flew away slamming into the gaseous pokemon before the grunt returned and fled making room for the next one.

"Levi, come back, go Firefly!" I called to the poisoned rock type my mind flaring to keep her safe even as a bright flash of light told me that Firefly wasn't the same as the large flash of her entrance faded the flames plumes on her shoulder and far larger stature told me what I thought to be true. She had evolved. A spout of fire flew from the Magmortar's mouth. "Fire punch!" I called the fire type nodding before she rushed forward the flaming fist slamming into the Trubbish, the other had released, "And finish it with Faint attack!" I called the flaming duck like pokemon moving as he slashed across just as the red glow of being pulled back surrounded it. "What with this trainer?!" The grunt called out staggering back as a cannon like arm was pointed out ready for the next battle. "This reminds me of the trainer who messed with us two years ago." He stated shaken as he seemed to picture me as another person just as the owner of the pokemon musical had.

"Go back up Cheren!"I heard the call from Walter as I nodded returning the newly evolved fire type and rushing over. "I am going to get you back for Virbank Gym, you and that Gym leader are going down!" One called as I recognized his face from the city already Levi was sent back out as he Readied for another fray. "Thanks for the help I needed it." Cheren called as I nodded my head. "Just focus on the battle before us." I called as He grinned both of out pokemon rushing out.

"Rock blast Levi!" I called just as the Stoutland dipped down thunder coated teeth rushing for the Golbat only to miss as well as throwing Levi's aim off. "We have to work together." I called before shifting. "Again Levi!" I called just as the bat wheeled under the thundering fangs of the Stoutland only to be slammed away by rocks a second later. The Grimer in the battle however had done it's jump and spread it toxic fumes enough for the Stoutland to shake his head as he breathed the toxic gas. However this didn't stop it from slamming into the newly released Liepard with deadly force as I brought my finger up and slammed it down. "Rock slide." I called the Rock type suddenly moving with unimaginable speed as it cleanly barreled and slid of the grimmer squishing the pokemon flat though it gel like consistency would hold it together. A pang shooting through my heart thought I shook my head quickly to clear my head of Goopie. Now it was just two against one as the Krokorok stood ready for battle eyes trained on Levi and Cheren's Stoutland. Turning we grinned at each other before we moved. "Strength!" We bother called as Both pokemon shine for a moment as The Gigalith moved Tossing the Crocodile like pokemon Up before Stoutland Slammed it back down.

"Thanks!" Cheren clapped his hand on my shoulder as I returned the pokemon and turned to go and assist Walter, not wishing to leave my friend alone. "You've really become much stronger! Help out Walter, okay." With nothing more then a nod I was rushing off. "Alexander!" I called sending out the Serpent pokemon as I slid into place beside Walter. "Back me up!" Walter called to me as I grinned. "All ready on it." I stated as Walter pointed to a grunt. "Are YOU the one who stole a Purrloin five years ago in Aspertia City!" As he called I shifted p pointing to one of the pokemon around us. "Slam!" And just as the tail struck the Koffing the pokemon began to glow fear lacing my eyes. "Alexander!" the explosion of the pokemon went off the Snake flipping away it's tail moving from the position it had to cover Walter's Pignite. "Alexander!" I called happiness flooding me though the now dead Koffing tugged at my heart.

"Alexander, Knock out that Grimer." I called as I tried to reform my resolve, however a pokemon should never have to die for the sake of a battle. Sensing my hesitation the Pokemon's tail slammed down missing, However pignite was able to slam into the pokemon knocking it out before it did damage. Walter then grabbed my arm. "Get it together!" He called before I nodded. "Sorry, Alexander, Leaf blade!" I called as Walter grinned. "Back Him up Pignite!" And there the flow was back. My mind back into the battle as I pointed to the Watchog. "Give him Hell Alexander!" And Just as the Pignite took another hit the tail swished over the head of Pignite who was falling weak and weary but in one piece and sent the Watchog away. As the adrenaline of the battle began to fade I noticed no Plasma agent stood there ready to battle all of the shocked as we stood tall all of our pokemon still strong as we watched them step back. "What happened?" "Are you kidding?" And other hushed whispers of disbelief flooded the deck of this ship. "That's the last of 'em." Walter stated returning his Pignite to it's ball before glancing around as we regrouped my standing just behind Cheren and Walter as we glanced around kept our guard up. "Well now...Why don't you tell me everything you know about Purrloin?" At this Cheren Perked up nodding. "Good Idea, There is a lot of thing I want to ask about as well." And just as the silence had settled the members moving back a voice called out. "What is going on?" And at this a man looking much like Rood only he seemed to be less worn. "Oh good grief." Cheren moved his fingers pressing to his head. "You were shivering in the cold storage right?" He tipped his head pack foot tapping as he thought. "Your name was Zinzolin?" "You're going to have to tell me what you;re planning to do with this ship." Cheren stated flatly almost like he wished this person wasn't here before the old mans voice bellowed out. "YOU!" Then he shifted as his hands raised up. "Once again we will use the legendary Dragon-type pokemon and we will rule the Unova region!" He paused his hands dropping before he pointed to each of us. "Curious Trainers, we shall not let you run around as you please!" The old man stepped back his head turning around as he searched. "Shadow Triad! Get them out of here!" Just as he finished speak each of us stepped back as thee people appeared before us each garbed in the same black pants and top hair white though their eyes separated them. "By the way we are not your-" One began watching Zinzolin before He was cut of and the old man scoffed. "I know! But kick them out of here now!" Zinzolin stated before the three nodded. "Move."

I blinked once and then the ship was gone and we stood on the dock our head and bodies spun searching before we turned to face each other once more. "The Shadow Triad? What's their deal, anyway!" Walter slammed his foot on the wooden dock before He screamed into the sky. "Team Plasma! Where did you vanish to!" He called before rushing off as I watched only to have my gaze ripped to a contemplating Cheren. "The Shadow Triad..." His words where soft as he watched the water. "With their super human powers, they can immobilize people and then disappear!" He moved his gaze turning to me. "But I am more concerned about what Zinzolin said. "Once again we will use the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and we will rule Unova." What could that mean?" He asked his head tipping back. "The Legendary Dragon type pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom aren't in Unova anymore." Moving he stood before me as My head tipped to the side before he smiled. "Kai. There is something I want to look into, so I'm going to head to Route 6! Be careful out there!"

So I stood on the docks watching a moment longer before I nodded my head. "I have my friends with my, My pokemon." He stated knowing no one was really listening as I made my way back into Driftviel city my friends deserved a small break and healing, and I needed to get a little shopping done. I could smile happily as I continued on my foot steps caring my to route 6 and then to Chargestone cave.

– . –

And that is it for this chapter, and woo~ I wont type out all the boring grinding I am going to do for a bit.

Death Count: 2

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current Team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Renee: Whirlepede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Oh Tingly

Chapter 8 Route 6 and Chargestone Cave along with some of the city after it, and Rules. Also I decided that If you ask question I will answer them, and any pointing out of grammar is nice too.

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current Team heading into this chapter.

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Renee: Whirlipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.

- Kai's story-

As the grass moved around my as I made my way down the path I gave a smile to Cheren as he blinked. "Oh, Kai. Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked before I gave a nod and followed the other. I blinked as we walked into the building where I have received a dearling before the person then had said it was special and even now I gave a light wave. "No one really talks about it, but the record shows that there was a sudden drop in temperature near Lacunosa Town." He stated as I nodded my head moving to the side as the other continued. "It was only for a moment but it went down as low as negative fifty-eight degrees Fahrenheit." This Caused my eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "Not only that, but similar temperatures were recorded around Castelia City and Driftveil City, On top of that, that indecent with Team Plasma!" He exclaimed before he nodded his head. "I think this needs some investigation before things go bad. I hate cold weather, though." He stated before reaching into his pocket to get a device. "I'll give you this, it's A Hidden Machine that contains Surf. With this, please go to different places and check what's going on."

**HM03 Surf Get**.

Cheren told me as I watched the small cube in my head. "Let one of your pokemon learn Surf and you can travel across water, Sorry to have slowed you down." He stated my head shaking. "No, don't worry about it." I chimed before he nodded. "Some strange things may be happening so be careful on your journey!" Smiling I nodded before starting out again.

I hadn't made it far when a loud voice echoed out. "Kawbraa!" My head spun about searching for the noise before I found a large pokemon stopping before me, I stepped back before I frowned. "Kawbraa!" the pokemon repeated as I watched it. "Who are you?" I asked watching the regal pokemon as he shifted about watching me with his steely gaze. Before it dashed off once more. "That pokemon...?" I spun around before seeing rood and an Elderly man walk up. "It's the legendary pokemon called Cobalion!" The elderly man stated his eyes squinting in the direction the pokemon had run off too. "I told you the story the other day, right?" As rood nodded his head my own gaze holding a confused look. "Oh, Cobalion!" Rood exclaimed giving a smile. "What a noble presence!" The elderly man nodded. "They say the three pokemon Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion fought against people to protect pokemon from the war those people started." The elderly man paused his gaze drifting to me. "When people fight, there's no peace for pokemon either. The three legends learned that the deeds of humans could lead to dire consequences for their world." He stated before a look of confusion crossed his features.

"But why did it show up in front of people?" He asked before looking up thoughtfully. "Is it patrolling the Unova region to protect Pokemon because it fears for their safety after the commotion caused by Team Plasma two years ago? Or does it sense a new problem...?" The elderly man shifted as he closed eyes. "Unforgivable, So the reach of Ghetsis's Ambition and Malice is growing wider and warping the lives of all it touches.." Rood then stepped forward his gaze fixed on mine as I straightened out once more. "Did Cobalion appear in front of you merely by accident? Or to plead with you to solve a problem?" He asked my shoulder shrugging. "Unlike Lord N, I don't have the ability to understand the minds of Pokemon. Therefore, I don't know what that pokemon in thinking. But if you can befriend Cobalion it will be a great asset to you on your journey." He stated at this I nodded before waving to the two and made my way along.

Inside charge stone cave I found the hairs on my arm stand up as I made my way through the cave, sure I had caught Fluff Ball here but I hadn't explored the cavernous cave much. I found a light laugh bubble from me as I pushed another one of the floating stones from my path my eyes dancing around in wonder. It was during one of the battles here I found my eyes trailing over Renee as she began to glow her form growing and seemingly unrolling. She had evolved into Scolipede. The once slow moving bug was now speedy as she lashed out with the twin prongs on her rear end to poison her foes.

Heading through the cave though my eyes where often caught with wonder at the strange pokemon with in. Yes I knew then though it didn't stop. Watching a Klink move about before rotating around itself was a sight to see. "Chargestone Cave- I really Like it here." Those words broke my train of thought as I suddenly tensed my hand reaching for my pokeballs resting at my waist. "Formulas express the force behind electricity, it's connection to Pokemon, and humans and Pokemon themselves." The voice sounded giddy and familiar thought it was shaken off as my mind told me I didn't. "This—this is my ideal place." A down cast sigh as the voice started again. "I have to go...I have to go in order to save Pokemon and protect the very friend I have to stop!" As the voice faded my mind slowly relaxed before I stepped forward again hoping to find the person who had spoken. Sparks rushed over e as I rushed past the stone my eyes dancing around. My eye met that of a trainer long enough for him to grin,. Fear my prized pokemon!" He called sending out three at one as I sent out Firefly Fluff Ball, and Sigilyph. From there the battle seemed easy, I knocked out his Klink in one move and gave myself the speed advantage however the harsh blow to Firefly left her weak as I returned her and then sent out Alexander. From there the battle was easily rolled up as I smiled returning all of my friends.

As I continued my exploration I ran across more people who were intrusting though these had faces. There was Nugget Man and Boy who had given be a Nugget and A Big nugget laughing as they stated that it was a secret how they got so golden brown with out deep frying. The other was a doctor who I spent time with chatting who healed my pokemon for me after I quickly beat him in a battle. Just as I reached close to the end of the cave I found Bianca resting against the wall waiting for me. "Bianca!" I called waving as she smiled and righted up. "Know what?" she asked my head shaking. "I am here at Professor Juniper's request! I'm researching a Pokemon called Tynamo!" She stated laughing lightly as she did my head nodding, I had seen one or two while running about. "But there aren't very many, and they don't seem very strong..." She sighed her thought trailing off into her head. I bid her good bye before leaving as my eyes blinked rushing to adjust to the bright light outside the static charged cave.

It was cold and wet in Mistralton city that morning as I made my way to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon before exploring around including the route partially after the city. As I ran into the city I was surprised seeing Professor Juniper there as she smiled walking over. "Hi there, Kai!" She stated my head nodding as a smile was sent to her as I returned the greeting. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to you in person! I'm Professor Juniper!" she stated giving a smile. "You accepted the Pokédex and came all the way out here with your partners...Here, I'll evaluate your progress for you!" She paused taking he device from me as he she pushed a few buttons nodding her head. "So , Kai you've seen One hundred and five pokemon up to the point! I see! Thank you! This is a token of my gratitude." She stated handing me a Poké Ball that was dark purple with two red nobs on it my eyes blinking in confusion as my head raised to watch her. "This master ball is the most powerful kind of Poké Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. Journeys are about meeting Pokémon. Don't let a chance get away!" She stated as I nodded putting it and my Pokédex away. "Still, I am amazed how much Pokémon distribution changes in two years. That means my research will never end. Still, you could say that's what makes it fun..." She paused as I nodded my gaze drifting to the sky as a smile crossed my features. "Professor juniperrrrrrrr!"

A voice called as our eyes danced towards the sound as a pink haired women strode up her outfit rather odd for the weather it seemed. "Why if it isn't Skyla!" She then turned and faced me as I watched her for a moment longer before meeting the professors gaze. "This is Skyla. She's Mistralton City's Gym Leader." She stated as I nodded before the pink haired woman's head tipped to the side. "Why are you surprised, Professor?" She stated before nodding her head. "You did ask for a lift in my plane to cross twist mountain, since you can't reach Opelucid City by foot." Skyla stated as the Professor seemed to have a bell go off in her head. "Aha ha! You're right. But I have a quick favor to ask first. I want to look at Celestial Tower. Do you mind waiting till I am through." The professor asked before tuning to me. "See you Kai! Be sure to always get along with all kinds of pokemon!" And then she darted off as Skyla shook her head smiling still though. "Honestly! I can't tell if she's just laid back or if she's not paying attention to anything outside her head. The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree." She stated confusion crossing my face before she stepped before me. "What's next? Are you coming to my Gym to challenge me?" She asked a grin crossing my features. "Or are you going to follow the Professor to Celestial Tower and do some training? As Long as I get to battle with a strong Trainer, I'm fine either way!" She called walking off as I rushed out to route Seven. It was there where I trained and caught my next partner.

**Cin: Cubchoo, female Brave, Often dozes off. Route 7. lv 30 met.**

– o.o* –

And I will end that there, more later. At some time seeing as I stop my nuzlocke writing, for LoZ: Twilight princess playing and breeding pokemon on my white version.

Current deaths:

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Renee: Scolipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.  
Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.


	10. Chapter 9: The skies the LIMIT

So Mistralton City gym, and a bit after that, going until celestial tower for this one!

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.

2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.

3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Renee: Scolipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.

Fluff Ball: Joltik, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.

- Kai's story-

Stepping into the gym a was startled by the wind that seemed to blow at me. However an gasp fled from me as a man spun and landed before me falling with an audible thud I was sure that it was heard around the gym. "Ow..." The generic gym attended stated before smiling as he stood up and watched me. "Oh, I'm Sorry, allow me to apologize with this Fresh Water! Take it please!" He stated handing me the bottle. "Also this gym is a wind tunnel hide behind walls when they speed up." I nodded once more as I grinned. "Going off now." I stated setting out.

I could only Grunt though as I passed my thin frame slamming into the metal that made the path ways when ever I failed to duct under the cover of a wall. The trainers easy in comparison to the harsh wind. Each easily taken down by Fluff Ball, the task made even easier for the tiny bug when she suddenly evolved into the gigantic Galvantula. Another pained gasp fled from me as My side hit into the metal wall once more a glare shot at the rapidly spinning turbine blades. When I had to let them carry me back I braced for the harsh slam against the wall but found that even prepared for it I couldn't stop the tensing and the glare. However when I found myself in the safe haven that was the gym leader's Location I grinned watching her pokemon ready.

A laugh bubbled from her as she readied her own pokemon. "I've been waiting for you. You're a tough trainer who can face the wind and not get blown off you feet!" A shudder ran though me as the wind whipped over head. "I'm kinda excited about this battle! Why don't you and I have some fun?" She called before our pokemon rushed out to battle. As Fluff Ball took the stated static running over the electric types body as Swoobat appeared. "Electroweb!" I called the Electric bug quickly shooting out it's sticky web to wind around the flying bats body before sending a strong current though it only to have the pokemon faint in one shot. "Good work Fluff Ball!" I called as Skyla's Swanna gracefully took the stage. "Once more!" I called watching the Flying water type easily be taken out as a large sticky netting began to cover the area.

The electric bug easily scoured over these webs shooting it's sticky death trap at the Skarmory that had been released. "One last burst Fluff Ball!" I called feeling back for whom ever had to clean up this bug mess when we left. "Skarmory Dodge." The female Gym leader called as the steel bird Narrowly avoided the sticky strands. "Electroball!" I called the giant tick like pokemon stopping as electricity gather before a single small little ball was shot at the bird who seemed to duck straight into the attack. "Return Skarmory." She called as The large pokemon came up to me my arms winding around the bug as I lifted it ignoring sore muscles as I swung the Galvantula about. "We did it!" I called as Skyla laughed at my exuberance. "You're an amazing Pokemon trainer." She stated a blush dusting my features as I held the large bug type pokemon. "My Pokemon and I are happy Because for the first time in quite a while—about two years, I'd say—we could fight with our full strength. This is an official League Gym Badge. But this is just a stepping-stone." She paused as I put down the bug type to open my badge case letting her pop the Jet badge into the case. "I want you to have this TM so that you'll always remember this pokemon battle. She stated dropping the machine into my hand as I watched it before digging for the case I held those in. "I wonder what Professor Juniper is up to? I did promise her a ride in my plane..." She stated before I found myself suddenly carried off by a strong gust of wind. Once more I stood outside glad that I slammed into nothing time time before a voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Time for a quick hop in my plane!" Skyla stated stretching out and seemingly more energetic then before. "Hey, where did Professor Juniper get to? I wonder if she is still doing research in celestial Tower?" She paused as I nodded my head eyes drifting closed before I moved once more. "Mmm. Could I ask you to go get the professor?" She asked my head nodding, after all it meant I could hopefully befriend another pokemon. "I have got to finish flight preparations at Mistralton Cargo Service!" She called making her way towards the planes resting on the run way.

Soon after a quick stoop to the pokemon center I found myself running down route seven more exploration. I found myself ducking under the walk ways and even rushing along the rails that would carry me over the grass laughter bubbling from even with the few pokemon battle I faced along the way. Standing at the base of the tower I found my head tilting back to simply watch and stare at the tower. Entering it I found my eyes drawn to each of the grave markers neatly lines up my eyes drifting closed before Juniper's voice broke my thoughts. "Celestial Tower...It's a giant memorial...I wonder if this was built in a place where ghost- and Psychic-type Pokemon or if those Pokemon Gathered here because it was built." She stated my head nodding as my heart seemed to squeeze thoughts drifting to YOLO and Goopie two friends I had lost it made me wonder if I should pray for them here.

"Oh, right!" Her voice broke my thoughts once more my eyes dancing to her. "How were things with Skyla?" She asked a grin crossing my features as I once more opened my badge case showing the jet badge to her. "Oh my! You won the Jet badge! Well the plane should be ready to fly then!" She stated grinning as she handed me something. "Thanks for coming to get me! Have this as thanks!" she stated as I looked to the object in my hands. A simply looking egg. "Giving that Lucky egg to a pokemon will increase the amount of experience a pokemon gains in battle." She stated my head nodding. "Having a strong pokemon will make it easier to fill your Pokédex!" She then turned and walked away. "See you in Mistralton City." she stated. I found myself nodding before I decided to climb to the top of the tower to ring the bell up there to hopefully make a call to YOLO and Goopie. When I left the celestial tower I found a smile crossing my features as the light snow drifted down from the sky my foot stops though leaving it behind as I made my way back.

Reaching the city I searched for a moment hunting for the Mistralton Cargo Service Entering I found my eyes drifting about before finding both Juniper and Skyla. Waving my hand I made my way over smiling. "Hi there! Looks like I kept you waiting! Sorry...Shall we give Skyla her chance to show us her piloting skills?" She asked both of our gazes drifting to the oddly dressed pilot. "Looks like the Professor's reached a stopping point in her investigation, So ready to hop aboard my plane?" She asked smiling a nod falling from my head. "Yeah!" I exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air. "Ready for takeoff!" she stated as Juniper gave a smile. "Please take us to Lentimas Town!" she stated before we jumped as the door slammed open. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" it was Bianca's voice that called out as she rushed up chest heaving as she stopped. "You guys! Wait, wait, wait!" She bent over gathering her breath before she righted once more a smile crossing her features as her fingers pushed up the lenses. "I want to fly, too! I want to do some research in Reversal Mountain." She stated though she keep panting for breath as she spoke. Juniper though gained a look of confusion. "Bianca, you're here?" She asked "You're starting to show dedication of serious researcher these days!" She stated before smiling. "OK, everyone, off we go to Lentimas Town!" Junpier called before Skyla giggled. "Looks like everyone's here! Finally, it's time to fly the Unova skies!

– . –

Next time starting with the flight, not sure where I will end yet.

Current deaths:

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP

YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Renee: Scolipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.

Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.


	11. Chapter 10: Let Flygons be Flygons

So Mistralton City gym, and a bit after that, going until celestial tower for this one!

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.

2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.

3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Renee: Scolipede, female, calm, quick to flee. Met lv 21. Lostlorn Forest.

Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.

- Kai's story-

Wonder crossed my features as I watched the ground pass under as we flew in the plane. The conversation between Juniper and Bianca missed before the plane settled down a grin on my features still. "Well I suppose I should tell you why I brought you here." She paused and seemed to put a more serious face as I shifted watching her slightly tense now. "Cheren told me that a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma are planning on using the legendary pokemon to take over the Unova region As you know, in the Unova region there are two legendary Dragon type Pokemon: Zekrom and Reshiram..." She paused turning to face the way the plane would take off. "But two years ago, Zekrom and Reshiram each recognized a Trainer as a hero. They are following those trainers." Her gaze moved watching Bianca and myself once more. "So team Plasma shouldn't be able to use the dragon-type pokemon..." She stated before Bianca fixed her hat pushing up glasses once more. "That's true, What could they be planning?" She asked as Juniper faced us once more having turned away. "There is much we don't know about Zekrom and Reshiram...That is why I want to hear what Opelucid City's gym leader, Drayden, has to say about this. He's a dragon type Gym leader, so he might know something So, we are finally to the reason why I brought you here." She stated before taking on a very serious posture own righting slightly. "I want you to go to Opelucid City and here what Drayden has to say and, I would also like you to help me if something happens!" She stated before I nodded my head. "I would be happy to Professor Juniper." this seemed to relax her as she nodded giving a smile once more.

"Thank you! It's really best not to get involved with Team Plasma to start with. But still..." She paused her eyes closing in thought. "Hearing what Drayden has to say about the Dragon-type Pokemon will be really interesting. And more importantly, it will help fill up the pages of your Pokédex!" Juniper stated her mind already moving in it's own direction. "I'll be in the volcano just beyond here...I'm going to investigate the rumors I've been hearing about a rare fire-type pokemon in Reversal Mountain." Bianca stated before making her way off her face set in determination.

My first encounter with the pokemon in this place I had never been was with a small ant like pokemon in large tan head poking out of a small dip in the ground grinning I found myself rushing around waiting for it to not pay attention as I tossed out the pokeball to catch it.

Leon: Trapinch, male, timid nature, quick tempered, Reversal Mountain lv 34

Moving I found myself trading Renee out for the new pokemon my head nodding as I moved to train and hear from Drayden. Though my mind seem to think back on Skyla's words and everyone else. I knew that two years ago the Elite for was taken over and then a lone trainer fixed it. However this only sent me into confusion. It didn't help that I seemed to keep being mistaken for this Kristen person. A frustrated sigh passed from me before I found myself watching Leon as he began to evolve and slowly began more like what appeared to be a dragon fly. However the twin horns and Diamond shaped winds and the legs quickly struck this out. "Leon got bigger ne?" I asked the pokemon who seemed to buzz in response as I patted his head.

I think on my way there I had gotten lost thought I found myself in a House my eyes watching everything shake and shimmy about I spent a little time in it before deciding it was best to leave a little Gothita telling me it was wished to go to so I took her with with me.

Kimi: Gothita, Female, hardy, likes to fight. Met at lv 31. Strange House.

I was having bad luck with finding this person so I followed Bianca into the mountain my eyes dancing about I quickly Found her as she smiles. "Heeey! Kai! Um, You know what? There is something I want to Investigate here in Reversal Mountain. But the wild pokemon are tough, and I'm having trouble with them! Could you help me Please?" She asked earning a nod from me causing the air headed girl to jump for join before fixing her glasses. It was then we set out fighting side by side ducking and weaving around pokemon. It seemed like wave after wave of pokemon rushed out as us though laughter seemed to fall from us with every won battle.

As we made our way deeper into the cave Bianca grabbed my hand suddenly giving a smile. "Here! This is the Place Kai! Lets look around a little!" She stated my head nodding as I rushed forward to find out about this cave. I explored a bit more before finally making my way down blinking around the large empty room with an odd depression in the center I found my eyes drifting to Bianca as she made her way forward. "What is this Place? It feels very strange." She stated her head moving to the side before making her way farther forward. "Could this be the place where Reversal Mountain started from—the lair of the Pokemon Heatran?" She asked a shrug falling from me before she made her way back fixing her hand once more. "Heatran is a pokemon with magma-like blood flowing through it!" She stated before we both headed out once more.

As we made our way to leave the cave I blinked in surprise as Leon began to evolve once more His body growing longer and sleeker and changing from brown to green before gaining red lenses over his eyes his hind legs now looked rabbit like and the four wings turned into two while the two diamonds on the tail split to three all of them lines with red on the edge. It was after this that I found a strange sense of pride my hand petting the pokemon once more even Bianca giving a clap of her hands. It was then we both headed toward Undella town with a bit of help from Bianca to lead the right direction at points. Smiling at me Bianca gave a grin. "I want to keep looking through here a bit more, be safe." She stated a nod falling from my head as she said this.

I was surprised bight all of the bright sand as I made my way around Undella town and just as I was to head north I heard a familiar voice call to me. "Wait up!" Walter called a grin crossing me features before he spoke again. "Lets we how well we've raised our pokemon!" He stated before we both prepared for battle.

The first pokemon I released was Alexander his Unfezant also appearing a curse of bad luck fleeing from me as I shifted the sand moving beneath my feet easily. "Alexander Seed her!" I call as the Bird spun and wove away from the crippling seeds, taunting Alexander who slammed his tail on the ground hissing out at the bird. "Slam!"I called as The snake suddenly darted forward Looping up into the air before it's tail struck the birds wing sending it spiraling before it righted it's self wings glowing as it sent out a slash of air sending Alexander to the ground. It took a moment but the Snake raised his head once more hissing before the red glow wrapped around him. "Alexander you did enough, go Levi!" I called out as the giant Stone pokemon appeared slamming into the ground as sand moved every where. "Blast em with rocks!" I called out Walter grinning. "Detect!" He called to his bird as Levi slammed forward the sand shifting as a stone seemed be called deep from the ground before being launched at the bird only to be dodged. "Air slash!" Walter called However the Large Pokemon seemed to gain sudden agility as it launched itself up into the sky. "Blast it down!" I called as the titanic pokemon spun landing and launching the first stone at the Bird it slamming into it the second shortly following before the pokemon was withdrawn.

"Simipour go!" He called as I reached out. "Levi return, Alexander show him who's boss!" I called letting out the grass snake again a grin crossing my features. "Leaf Blade!" I called as the pokemon weaved once before darting out and slamming it's tail into the water type pokemon never giving it a chance to act. "Alexander come back now." I called the snake moving to wind around me but shaking it's head no in being returned. Nodding my head I moved and then sent out Leon ad Walter's Emboar appeared. I reached out as I pointed to the pokemon. "Earth Power Leon!" I called my hand coming to rest on Alexander as the dragon type spun as howled the ground below Emboar suddenly exploding out as the Fire pig staggered I grinned. "Finish him Leon!" I called as Walter smirked. "Now take down!" He called the Large pig suddenly surging forward Knocking Leon off his course. Righting himself the Pokemon gave a roar as It's diamond wings beat down sending sand every where. "Dig Leon!" I called the pokemon diving down into the sand leaving no show of it's entrance as the large pokemon looked around searching for the dragon type. "Now!" I called the dragon type suddenly surging up from the ground slamming hard into the fire type pokemon.

Walter could only blink as I moved and defeated his pokemon making sure not to deal lethal damage. "Great!" Walter exclaimed though he looked a little down as I with drew Leon and him his Emboar. "If we are strong, Team Plasma will run screaming when they see us!" He stated before I nodded and suddenly moved forward our hand clapping in a high five from a great battle. "I wont let them though, and you wont either!" he stated pointing to me before I nodded. "Her Purrloin I'll get it back for sure!" He then turned to face me a serious expression on his face. "Kai keep helping me out!" He grinned as I nodded. "I always got you back Walter." I said punching him lightly in the shoulder as he nodded. "Just don't forget the Pokédex after all you where officially asked to complete it after all!" He called making his way down the route I was just heading too.

– . –

And ending there for this Chapter! Next time, there will be stuff happening not sure how much though.

Current deaths:

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP

YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain

Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.


	12. Chapter 11: Frosty Mythology

Gawd I think I forgot to update the last header...Opps. Anyway...Have stuff!

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain

- Kai's story-

Heading into Lacunosa Town I was stopped by Juniper and Bianca "Kai!" Juniper called as I waved obviously in a rush as I jumped back and forth from one foot to another. "I used fly so it looks like I beat you here!" Bianca shimmed as she giggled a frown crossing my features. "Thanks for your help in reversal Mountain!" she chimed before I sighed giving up as she fixed her hat. "If you go straight past here, you'll reach Opelucid City. But before you go there is something I want to two of you to hear." Juniper stated giving both of us a stern look. "What is it?" Bianca asked my head tipping in confusion. "yeah, what is it?" I echoed as Juniper nodded her head. "You'll no soon enough come now." She stated leading us to an old women who seemed to weave on her feet. "So you are the one who wanted to hear Lacunosa Town's legend." The women stated Juniper nodding. "That's right." She stated before the old lady nodded her eyes closing. "Well, lets do this inside dearies." She stated as we all made ourselves comfortable.

"Behind Lucanosa town there is a big hole, it was called the Giant Chasm. You have heard of it?" The women asked Bianca nodding. "I heard there was a temperature drop down to negative fifty-eight degrees Fahrenheit. She stated the women nodding her head. "Well the road is currently blocked so we can't go there." She stated before the old women began to speak once more. "A long long time ago. Giant Chasm was created when a big meteorite fell from the sky. A really scary pokemon was hidden inside that meteorite..." the old women paused as Juniper closed her eyes in thought. "A meteorite..."

"When darkness fall over the land, this Pokemon Appears. Frigid winds follow it. It freezes everything around and eat people and pokemon, that is why everyone was afraid." At this Bianca gave a startled gasp. "The pokemon a-ate p-people?" She asked the women nodding. "So our people surrounded the town with wall, to prevent the Pokemon from getting inside the town, and made the rule that it was forbidden to go outside after dark for anyone. And that is the tale." The old women stated as Juniper gave a smile. "I fascinating story I will add it to my research records. Everyone we should go." She stated waving good bye to the women my hand watching her for a moment longer before waving good bye as well.

"Wasn't that and interesting Folktale?" Juniper stated before tipping her head back. "The Pokemon's true Identity might be unknown but the power mentioned in the story is incredible" Bianca nodded her head softly. "I know...the power to freeze everything around it could even rival the power of the legendary dragon type pokemon." She paused my eyes widening slightly as I parted my lips. "Yes Bianca. It's almost like Zekrom who scorched Unova with intense lighting long ago." She stated before turning to me as I watched her. "Have do you remember the story of Zekrom Kai?" She asked my head shaking no. My mother used to tell it to me all the time, but I couldn't recall the words, not even now could they come to my mind. "Oh, Kai...I even told you a little about it in Lentimas Town." Juniper sighed disappointed in me. "Zekrom is the legendary dragon-type Pokemon that lends it's power to the person it recognizes as a hero pursuing ideals. "It has a black body and unleashes fearsome lightning!" Her hands moved out to make a mock motion of lightning before she watched me. "Professor do you think there is a connection between the Legendary dragon-type pokemon and the pokemon in the old story? She asked her head tipping to the side as Juniper remained silent for a moment. "The meteorite." She stated Before Bianca echoed the word as a question. "Zekrom was revived from a rock called the dark stone, lets suppose the meteorite from the story and this stone are one and the same." She paused as we nodded our heads though most of it went over mine. "Take into account that elements from the same era where found in dragon spiral tower, where Zekrom was, and in the great chasm, it doesn't prove anything it could just be a piece of the puzzle." She sighed before nodding. "Let's not write it off as a coincidence yet." She stated both Bianca and I nodding before Bianca spoke up once more.

"If your theories are true, it should be a really strong pokemon. What kind of reason would there be for it to only come out at night? Like, if like, it doesn't like sunlight or something like that." Bianca stated her head moving to the side her forefinger touching her lower lip before she shifted and looked to Juniper. "Until we look into it more deeply it would be hard to say something about that. Now that I think about it Lacunosa could be derived from Lacunosa clouds which are clouds that resemble a net or fence. "I wonder if the name related the part of the story where they build the walls to keep it out." Suddenly Juniper blinked a smile crossing her features as she tapped her head. "Sorry I rambled again didn't I." She let a light laugh out before she looked at me once more. "Could you ask Drayden about this if you get the chance." She stated my head nodding as she turned to Bianca. "Well I am doing a little field work, Bianca help me out." She stated the blond nodding before she fixed her hat. "Sure thing!" She stated before Juniper left Bianca smiled watching me. "Just so you know Drayden, wrestles with his Pokemon to toughen them up!" She chirped before rushing after professor Juniper. "Professor Juniper, wait up!"

Watching the too of them leave I heard the Familiar cry of a pokemon I had heard once before. The vision of Cobalion entered my mind as I turned and slowly made my way back to see the Nobel pokemon standing there watching me with it's steely gaze. "It's time isn't it." I asked softly the pokemon nodding as I readied my first pokeball. "Maybe after this we can be friends." I spoke the words to the pokemon as it once more nodded before I sent out Alexander. After that time seemed to blur as I moved with my pokemon avoiding blows and calling out attacks. A glare crossed my features as I tossed a pokeball Hoping the pokemon would allow itself to be caught however it denied this before running off. "Maybe another time." I called as the blue pokemon darted off. Everyone it seemed was tired from the match as I made my way slowly ignoring the damage caused to the surrounding trees.

Making my way from the pokemon Center I spotted the spiky hair that was Walter as He leaned against a wall his eyes closed. "Walter!" I called making my way over as he blinked his head lifting. "What's up?" He asked a grin crossing my features. "The sky." The earned a playful punch to my shoulder. "Have you seen Team Plasma anywhere around here?" He asked my gaze sweeping the peaceful streets. "I haven't." I stated as He nodded. "I heard a rumor to that effect." He stated before we blinked out head turning as Zinzolin and a grunt happened to walk up our eyes blinking. "Oh, for crying out loud... This is troublesome indeed, my curious Trainers." He stated before a smirk almost appeared on his old features before fading. "Perhaps I should satiate you curiosity somewhat." He paused before his hand pressed against his chest after the cloak parted slightly. "The reason I am still part of Team Plasma is this: I want to know how the world will change. Listen." He paused our eyes fixed tension running high as he nodded. "Pokemon are Nature, Poke Balls are civilization. Human's who are used to civilization don't relinquish it easily." He paused his hands dropping. "Of course, both nature and civilization are important. But what happens to a world taken over by Team Plasma? People will be forced to throw out Poke balls—a product of civilization." His arms raised as a laugh echoed from him. "I want to know what it looks like! And I want to enjoy it!" He called before Walter rushed forward stepping before me as he pointed to the Zinzolin. "Shut your mouth. All I want is to get back a stolen Pokemon!"I could hear the anger and for a moment I wondered if Walter would attack. "Kai! You ready?" He called a nod passing before I stepped up coming even with him his voice softening. "Just to let you know...You are about to feel my rage!" He yelled the last part at the two as we stood beside each other battling hand in hand once more.

How easy it seemed as I called out an attack and Walter moving on his own as we moved our pokemon thinking of each other as a barrier and an ally. "Cover me, Alexander return." I called with drawing my Snake who seemed to shudder form the froze that covered it due to the ice beam. Firefly would be put out next. Her fist though engulfed with flamed as the ice beam crashed into it burning away the ice into water vapor that would quickly clear.. The Garbodor then took damage as Fire fly let out a puff of smog. "Lava Plume!" I called as the fire type began to sink all of the heat it created into itself before raising it's hands and letting the fire and heat wash out over us. The Ice type shudder behind the light screen it had put up however the Garbodor screamed before Emboar snorted as the heat seemed like nothing new to it. "Assurance." Walter called as the fire pig suddenly moved and slammed a fist onto the back of the ice type shattering it slightly before it was returned. "Sneasel." I don't recall who sent it out as I grinned. "Fire punch!" I called as the fire type moved forward. "Sucker punch Sneasel." The attack came however I could only grin as it bounced off and put the small black pokemon close enough to get slammed with the fire type attack. Fire fly moved back then resting behind me as Emboar gave another call.

"What is with these two!?" The grunt called looking to Zinzolin. "I am battling along side you, this shouldn't be happening!" the grunt called before Zinzolin shook his head. "These two remind me of one from two years ago. More important, we must continue our search." He stated motioning for the Grunt to move on. "Like the scientist said, it might be in Opelucid City!" He stated tuning as he spoke one last word to us as Fire fly shifted obviously straining to keep her proud look. "We'll Play with you again later!" He called before they walked away as Walter Growled. "Get back here!" and then darted off a laugh bubbling from me as they did. His Emboar returned as he did. "Lets get you healed up eh, Firefly." At this the pokemon nodded as I returned her and made my way to the pokemon center.

– . –

And ending there for this Chapter! Next time, there will be stuff happening not sure how much though.

Current deaths:

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP

YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flugon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain


	13. Chapter 12: Look a Distraction!

Not sure how much longer this will take. Might be five or so chapters, unless I put a lot of content into one.

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Firefly: Magmortar, female, relaxed, strong willed. Met lv 11, Virbank Complex.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain

- Kai's story-

I had gone back to Undella Town and then made my way south wishing to explore there. My mind was in it's own place before I stopped and blinked as a thick fog covered the skies. The rushing roar of waterfalls telling me what I thought I heard. It was here I found myself playing the the water letting my hand run under the crushing power before I found myself battling once more I knew it happened occasionally but I found myself battling not one but two Golduck. Fluff Ball easily knocking one out while Levi weakened the other before I caught him.

**Sai: Golduck, male, quirky, impetuous and silly. Met lv 34, Route 14.**

I stayed and trained here a while longer and even took some time to enjoy the water, finding it strange to watch my pokemon released for this little moment of relaxation playing in the water and Teasing Firefly. Returning each of them I made my way from the place and Back to Undella town, for a quick round of healing before I decided to go and talk to Drayden. The sun in the sky carried me there in record time as I pedaled my bike eyes fixed ahead with thoughts drifting through my head. The event's two years before, I wondered what that had to do with anything.

On route twelve I found myself searching for items with my dowsing machine when I ran into a little Roselia. She seemed to adore following me around as I stopped to watch the Poison grass type. However as I watched her she would act like a rose that had always been there. In the end my hand extended to her a question on if she wished to Join me. Her head bowed in a nod before I smiled and offered her the first ball I grabbed a Timer Ball.

**Solia: Roselia, female, docile, often lost in thought. Met lv 39, Route 12.**

It was shortly after catching her I found myself at Village Bridge the massive landmark was lovely in the sun as I began to explore the place. I ran through the Tennis Courts Accepting challenges to battles from Trainers that were on the courts. I stopped to watch the water before further exploring and finding a grove with a Flute player in it. Making my way over he only nodded his head as I listened to the gentle tone of his flute fill the air. It was clear the wild pokemon enjoyed this as well as groups of Marill, Golduck, and few others I did not recognize.

**Lil: Marill, female, quite, often scatters things. Met lv 36, Village Bridge.**

Back tracking I then made my way to cross the massive bridge that crossed the River only to be stopped by an Old Man. "Wait! Waait!" He stated his hand stopping me as I shifted a nervous bubble rolling in my stomach. "I've been waiting for this day!" A glint flashed in his eyes as he pointed at me. "You're the One thousandth opponent!" He Proclaimed before grinning with smug satisfaction. "I've got a Nine Hundred Ninety-nine Win streak. Be my battle Opponent!" At this the Nervous bubble vanished as I grinned. "Let's go!" I stated a laugh Bubbling from him. "Even though you're just a fledgling, You'll still be my One Thousandth win in a row!" I was letting him delude himself I suppose, after all there was no way I could lose.

As we released our pokemon I blinked at the metal bug that appeared, a Silent Curse flew from my as I took note that Firefly, if she had all her energy would have been able to easily take it. "Air Cutter." I called the Monolithic bird sending blades of air forth swirling and slashing the bug. As it hit it barely shuddered before it suddenly rushed forward and leaped up my eyes watching as it's jaws clamped down hard on Sigilyph. The cry that passed from the pokemon caused my heart to wrench as I tug loose the pall that held it. "Sigilyph!" I called returning the pokemon the old man Grinning as I sent out my next pokemon. "Levi!" I called just as the bug landed. "Iron Head." I heard the attack this time however it didn't stop the and from slamming into the Large rock type shuddered more cracked coming to riddle it's body from the battles.

Alexander, take over." I called worry seeping into my voice before the Pokemon appeared. "Iron head." The attack came again this time only gracing my pokemon as I shifted. "Leaf Blade!" I called hoping the attack would do something only to watch in horror as it didn't stop the next Iron head. Reaching out I found a frown marking my features before the Durant dug underground "My chance." I stated before I returned Alexander letting out Leon. "The dragon Type spread his wings as he appear taking to the sky as he hover moving about. The moment the Durant came up a smirk crossed my features. "Earth power!" I called the Dragon giving a roar as the ground bubbled up and then surged to slam into the bug type.

It was Withdrawn making my assumption correct as I grinned watching him as he nodded. "Lucario." The word shook me as the jackal Pokemon appeared the Pokemon fluttering about confusion crossing his features as I gave the dragon type a reassuring smile. Leon didn't know but perhaps one day he would know, and understand why it hurt. "Earth power." I spoke the words softly but loud enough for the pokemon to hear as it spun once before rushing forward and dipping to the ground. There it tapped the ground as a glow enveloped the pokemon as the bridge seemed to give way before launching Lucario up the bridge falling back into place as if nothing had happened. Even now I was unsure of how I looked but I would keep strong.

As we returned our pokemon I found my eyes fixed on the pokeball holding his Lucario. "I've steadily extended my win streak for two years..." I Felt my eyes suddenly snapping to his face as he lifted it to watch me. "And now it's over..." He gave me a reassuring smile. "But I have a strong will. I declare that I'll try again to have a One Thousand-win streak!" He declared a laugh almost bubbling from me though a smile remained on my face. "I wont battle you next time, though. You'll Just break my streak." I nodded at this before he moved to the side letting me pasted with a wave of his hand tipping my visor at him I rushed passed, ready to move on.

However I was surprised when I suddenly found a door that I didn't notice and found a girl singing. She almost screamed when she saw me and jumped a blush dancing across her features. "I am practicing. get out!" She yelled suddenly my head nodding as I turned and walked out. I am sure that I would see if she finished another time however for now I would make my way to Lucanosa one last time to do a quick change to my party. It was then I set off once more, hoping nothing else would distract me. I already knew what a challenge it would be however I could only sigh as I found my eyes drawn to a rustling patch of grass. Tugging free Lil's pokeball I rushed forward and sent out the water type before tossing a quick ball at whatever popped out. My fingers let the ball fly before I was even sure of what I had just caught a grin crossing my features as I picked it up before watching it get teleported to the storage system. However flicking open my pokedex I smiled and flicked it open happy to see it holding the data of the pokemon I had just caught. "Audino, Macne Coco." I stated before nodding my head. Just as i was about to withdraw Lil, I saw her suddenly shrouded in the evolutionary light as she evolved.

**Macne Coco: Audino, female, quite, likes to thrash about. Met lv 38, Route 11.**

However just as I was about to reach the covered area, a pokemon cried out. This time it was large and green my eyes fixed on the pokemon as I examined it. Easily taller then me it was petite in build almost as it watched be the head sweeping back almost like twin tails and it's entire green colored coat sweeping back like a dress coat. It's hooves looked like boots and two leaves reached out from it's neck tipped in pink. A grin crossed my features as I watched it. "Like with Cobalion?" I asked earning a nod from the pokemon. "Lets go then!"

I called before letting out Sigilyph. The sparkles that surrounded the monolithic pokemon always gave be a rush as I watched. "Now Psychic!" I called As the Pokemon spun once before taking on a bright glow only to wind it around the Pokemon across from it. "Your name!" I called before shifting as I stared it down. "Air cutter!" I called as wind came to cut up the deer looking pokemon before a name suddenly just seemed to press into my head. "Virizion." I spoke the words aloud as I watched the green pokemon run away a shudder passing from me.

After standing there for a moment longer to return Sigilyph I found myself rushing forward and stepping through the gate house, I had finally reach Opelucid City. It was there I once more saw the bubbly girl from Castelia City. Iris, I think was her name, well still is. "I haven't seen you since I ran into you in Castelia City!" She exclaimed before giving me an odd look and leaning forward. "Are you here to battle Grandpa?" She asked a moment of confusion crossing my features before I asked what what on my mind. "Drayden?" I asked before he nodded her arms lacing together behind her back. "Yep! Opelucid City's Gym Leader, Drayden, is my grandpa." She chirped before moving. "We're not really related, though!" She stated to make it clear before turning away from me. "The Gym is this way!" She paused looking at me over her shoulder her vivid purple hair fluffing out and making me have trouble seeing her. "You might want to go to Route 9 first." She stated before she suddenly seemed to go another direction. "Still, your pokemon really respect you! I can feel how much fun they are having, even from inside their poke balls!" She laughed at this and more than likely my blank expression. "Good luck!" She called waving good bye my head nodding as I gave a small wave. Stepping out onto Route 9 I found myself watching the trees a soft smile crossing my features before I turned to the grass a grin crossing my features time to get to training.

– Kai's Story –

Next Chapter will be my facing Drayden, and perhaps even the either Gym. Then it will be Plot Plot Plot, or it might be Gym, Plot, Plot, Plot, Gym, Elite Four. Not to sure yet.

Current deaths:  
Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain  
Lil: Azumarill, female, quite, often scatters things. Met lv 36, Village Bridge.


	14. Chapter 13: Frosty Cannons

Time for Drayden, then maybe plot, and then gym, let see shall we~!

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain  
Lil: Azumarill, female, quite, often scatters things. Met lv 36, Village Bridge.

- Kai's story-

Stepping into the oddly shaped Gym I was surprised as I was greeted by the person who appeared like all the others at the front of the gym. "Welcome, to the Opelucid City Gym!" He greeted, as I nodded half expecting his voice to echo. "Here's some fresh water stay Hydrated!" He stated handing me the bottled water a smile crossing me head. "Thank you." He nodded then pointed to the large dragon statues. "How do you like those?" I glanced up the aw clear on my face. "Only place with statues this size!" I nodded before he waved for me to make my way up.

It was odd to say the least, stepping onto arrows to move the statue after defeating the trainer my eyes dancing down on the off occasion and deciding many times over that it was a bad idea. It was about as bad as when the statue would rear it's head to attack. When I reached the top I found my eyes squeezed shut, wondering why non of these gyms could be simply in their design, even more so when it came to getting to the various Gym leaders. Staring him down now I could only blink as He moved leaving to heal my pokemon and to grab another who would help only for this gym. It was hard getting her up to the same level but before long little Cin, my Cubchoo has become a Beartic. Smiling I once more made my way to fight Drayden.

I grinned as He stared at me with the eyes of a man who had seen a lot before his voice echoed out. "Welcome. Thank you for coming." He stated my head nodding as I readied my first pokeball as he just smiled softly knowing I was an youth and eager to battle. "I am the Opelucid Pokemon Gym Leader, Drayden." He paused watching me. "As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength." He nodded relaxing slightly before he moved his own poke ball ready. "But what I'm searching for now is a Young Trainer who can show me a bright future." He stated his eyes sparkling a shiver running up my spine. "Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Kristen and Iris have?" As the name Kristen flowed from his lips I shuddered the name that had been haunting me. However our pokemon quickly took the stage.

Cin came out with a roar as he sent out a Druddigon. "Cin, Blizzard!" I called to the frozen bear as it roared before getting ready to unleash a frosty blow. "Crunch." The harsh blow came quickly as the dragon type rushed forward easily diverting the blow with sharp jaws. "Icicle Crash!" I called as the ice type use it's frosty breath to create twin icicles in hand before throwing them at the opponent. "Crunch." This time the Bear was ready and as the Dragon type bit into an arm a spear came down a gasp flooding from me as red danced out before the frozen bear tossed the dragon down it's body falling down into the dark pit. "Cin!" I called the bear only giving me a look as I glanced past Drayden to see his face turning dark though eh sent out his next pokemon knowing the fight must continue. "Blizzard!" I called as the Flygon took to the stage and flying about my mind fixed on the battle once more as the frost breath left the pokemon The Flygon shifted suddenly flying above the blast before slamming it's tail into the sealing rocks sliding down and crashing the the bear as he fell motionless under them.

Pain fluttered up my chest as I shifted. "Alexander!" I called letting out my Serperior. "Leaf Blade!" I called as the snake moved waiting for the Dragon to get close before striking though the red light saved this pokemon in time. A sigh passed from Me as I returned Alexander. "Levi, you got this." I called as the heavy pokemon appeared shifting once as it stared down the Haxorus. "Rock blast." I Called before the pokemon moved forward lifting a rock that fell and blasting it forward. A second was launched, before the pokemon stopped it eyes set ahead. "Dragon Dance." Drayden called as I shifted crouching as I moved. "Rock blast!" I called as more of the debris was launched at the dragon. "finish him, Stone edge!" I called as Drayden suddenly moved. "Slash!" He called the dragons claws taking another chunk out of the rock type before it's body moved and it kneed the pokemon, or was it elbowed with the front leg before tossing him forward. After all Levi knew I was shaken.

It was finished but the toll for it had been high for both of us. "I am sorry about your Druddigon." I stated his head shaking as he watched me. "This bitterness that floods me after a defeat… The heart that does not succumb to such a feeling is filled with energy and life!" he stated finally releif almost flooding me before I recalled my own loss. His hand came to rest on my though as I returned Levi. "Wonderful. I'm grateful that we had a chance to meet and battle. It reminded me that Pokémon battles are about working with others to meet our challenges together." he stated my own head nodding as I smiled softly before he shifted waiting for me to open my case so the next badge could be placed in it.

"Well, now. You've obtained seven of the Gym Badges in Unova. I also want you to have this. It's a TM I'm particularly fond of. It's called Dragon Tail." He stated after moving to had me the TM it took me a moment to put everything away before he gave me a smile. "Professor Juniper asked me to tell you about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon that created Unova. Please wait outside." I knew he first had to find the pokemon that had been carelessly tossed away, blood begets blood.

Leaving I took my time to build a grave for Cin on Route 9, even though I had only raised her a short time I understood that she was trying her best, however I found myself sad that she had hurt another in a way I thought I never wished to be hurt. Once I made my way back to the Gym I found myself greeted by Drayden. "I will show you the way, Follow me." It was odd following after the other, people waved and wished him well my own eyes fixed on his back, I felt tiny next to him. Yes I had won the battle but it didn't make me feel like more of a person, then my mind latched to Kristen. That name was haunting me. Reaching a House he gave a smile. "This is it inside please." He stated before I nodded my head and made my way in.

"Let me tell you the story. It's a long story, but listen closely." He stated my head nodding as I watched him clear his throat before he began to story. "It was two years ago when the two dragon Pokémon were awakened. The white dragon Pokémon, Reshiram, sought what is true, with the desire to usher in a new world of goodness. And the black dragon Pokémon, Zekrom, pursued what is ideal, with the desire to usher in a new world of hope. Reshiram and Zekrom were once a single Pokémon." He paused as I watched with Rapt attention, though I wondered why his expression seemed to soften perhaps he used to tell Iris stories like this. "You may wonder why it split in two. The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being. But the twin heroes-the younger brother who sought ideals and the older brother who sought the truth-sundered the region in two as they fought to see which of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a white Pokémon and a black Pokémon, even though ideals and truth don't need to be in opposition!" He stated his voice suddenly going hard as I jumped at this before relaxing once more as Drayden continued now passing back and forth as he did. "As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, Kyurem, also came into existence in that era. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA Splicers. Professor Juniper's research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragon spiral Tower." He paused in his passing to face me once more before he waved his hand. "Oh, the DNA Splicers are stored very safely. I guard them because I don't know what kind of power might lie within them. But here's what's been bothering me… Could there be one more dragon Pokémon? Even if Kyurem really exists, we don't know what kind of Pokémon it is. For starters, the two Pokémon the ancient Pokémon split into are both overwhelmingly powerful. So if Kyurem exists, could it be just a husk-a shell that was left over?"

He stated his eyes drifting closed as he did before letting his eyes open up in thought. Before the Floor shook as a large explosion sounded from out side, our eyes snapped to the door "Hm? What was that sound?" Drayden asked before we made our way out though he seemed more in thought as the Plasma Frigate floated through the air my eyes going into a wide gaze before a cannon appeared and began to charge I shifted stepping back as the gym leader stood strong. As the first shot was fired I shuddered to keep my balance before a giant pillar of ice burst up followed by others as the shot continued. Once they faded Drayden spoke once more. "This world of ice…" He paused letting out his Haxorus before he called pointing to a spire before us. "Haxorus! Use Dragon Tail!" At this the pokemon Roared loudly before spinning as it slammed it's tail into the ice. The loud percussion that left from it made me shudder before bother the dragon-type and I tilted out head in confusion Drayden only standing more alert. "That's enough, Haxorus!" He called before with drawing the pokemon a frown marking his features. "Not only did the ice stay unbroken, there's not even a scratch on it! What's going on?" He stated before crossing his arms as I looked as a voice carried out. "I don't think that's going to work." A voice called before Zinzolin and two grunts made their way before us. "I remember you from N's Castle." Drayden spoke as I shifted ready for battle watching those before me. "It's bitter cold. I'm shivering. I'm suffering, but I'm alive! It's what the essence of life feels like! It's proof of my existence! But that's enough of philosophy."

Zinzolin paused as he shifted before nodding his head. "Here are the facts for your admiration: This ice was specially created by Team Plasma's technology. As long as we have our secret weapon, you'll never be able to melt or break this ice! Let me explain our purpose here. Drayden, hand over the DNA Splicers! Opelucid City is a city where the past and the future are entwined. Could there be a more perfect place for the splicers that connect the separated Pokémon?" He stated watching the Gym leader as his head shook. "Do you think someone who knows what you did two years ago will just hand them over quietly?" A scoff fell from Zinzolin at this as he moved. "That's what I thought you'd say. At this point, I'd like to threaten you with another volley of ice, but we can't use it for a moment… Sigh. It won't be enjoyable in this cold, but I guess we'll just search for them."

After that they turned and left however I could not bring myself to relax as I began to shiver from the cold my eyes dancing to the Gym leader before cling as I shivered once more. "Those foul villains! Kai! I want you to help me! We're going to drive Team Plasma out of Opelucid City!" He stated before my head nodded, a good battle would warm me right up. At this we rushed off to each our own way. It was after this I found myself rushing off to fight Plasma grunt. How easy it was to ignore the cold when you where focused on a battle. However as I slid into place before the gym I found myself Shuddering from could as I watched Zinzolin. "Oh, for crying out loud… I didn't expect to have to fight hampered by cold like this. Well, no matter! The fact that I'm shivering means I'm truly alive!" I called before releasing his first pokemon my own had already tossing out mine.

Lil took the stage across from a Cryogonal as the aqua rabbit pounced once before I grined. "Super power!" I called as the Rabbit like pokemon took a breath and Began to glow. "Reflect the damage!" The Sage called before the rabbit launched forward her small blue fist moving forward and shattering the defensive barrier created, the little fist flew until it connected with the pokemon launching it back wards. "Good work there Lil." I called the to Azumarill as the Oval shaped rabbit jumped up and rushed over though it seemed like more of a waddle. "Return girl. Levi show them how you rock." I called enjoying the small Pun as the heavy pokemon appeared.

"Cryogonal!" As another appeared a smirk crossed my features. "Maybe you should stay away from Ice." I stated knowing full well that rock types could easily beat Ice types. "Stone edge!" I called as the slow moving pokemon raised a leg as a glow entwined it before he slammed down as Stones began to appear around it. "Light screen!" The Sage called before stones began to blast forward the first bouncing off before a crack echoed over the shield, only to be followed by a blast to the pokemon as the stones easily rended through the shield. "Weavile!" As the dark ice Pokemon appeared I found myself shifting. "Stone Edge!" I called before the small pokemon darted forward. "Metal claw!" The trainer called as The claws flexed before slashing into the hard rock, however just as the claw hit it slid into the softer stone on the outside before getting caught in the harder inner stone. At this point there was nothing the pokemon could do but fly back as the stone shard slammed into it's body. "Have you gotten even stronger than you were in Lacunosa Town? How, in such a brief amount of time…" He stated the dis belief clear on his face as he spoke before he moved to leave. "You're a strong Trainer. You definitely are adept at handling Pokémon. I believe I'll take my leave, simply because I can't stand this cold. But…imagine this… A Unova region…completely…covered…in…ice. To achieve that splendor, we'll do whatever it takes to obtain the DNA Splicers." He stated before quickly vanishing As Drayden appeared to walk up beside me a triumphant smile.

"You're even better than I hoped. Thanks to you, we drove them off. I'm grateful to your Pokémon, also. After all that, the least I can do is heal them with this medicine." He stated as I took the medicine to heal my pokemon watching their reaction to it made my day. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." He stated then my head nodding as I took care of the rest of the pokemon before the other returned with a rather loud grunt panting, "That's a new record for making it there and back. Look, Kai. These are the DNA Splicers!" He stated showing the me the odd little device my head tipping to the side before nodding. "This is what they were after! We're really fortunate Team Plasma didn't get their hands on them! I don't know what their goal is, but I'm sure they're planning something wicked." he stated before a chorus of the chuckled surrounded us. "As we suspected... The hiding place was in the Gym. Well thought out. If Drayden isn't there, we can't get in. If he is there, he's the strongest guard we could possibly face. It also explains why the Pokémon Gym was remodeled. Whatever. The DNA Splicers are in our hands now." One stated as the chuckled echoed out again. "It's beyond my imagination to think you'd use one of the Seven Sages to find out where the splicers were!" Drayden almost yelled these words as the chuckled resounded anew. "Now you know, then. We will accomplish our goals, no matter what the cost. We don't have the ability to captivate the hearts of others like Lord N does. Instead, we will bend people to our will with brute force. Two years was a surprisingly long wait." At this the two others appeared before Drayden spoke. "If they've been stolen from us, we'll just have to take them back!" he stated my head nodding before I turned to head the path opposite of Drayden.

Spotting one I slid to a stop once more the Ice giving me little traction as I stopped tugging out my pokeball as the Shadow Triad laughed. "You don't really think you can take the DNA Splicers back, do you?" he asked before I nodded his own pokeball appearing. A Pawniard appeared as I sent out Lil. "Super Power!" I called as The aqua rabbit Nodded ready to take the first blow so her attack wouldn't miss. "Don't think that will work. Faint attack!" he called before the sharp pokemon came close however just as the attack hit the rabbit a small blue fist flew out and slammed into the steel types head sending it back to it's trainer. As Lil panted from the powerful attack I with drew her knowing she could only do so much after that attack. "Absol." He called as I fumbled for a moment. "Fluff Ball!" I called letting out the electric bug type. "Signal beam!" I then called as the bug type shifted before a color full ray left it's eyes. The dark type across from it stopped as eyes met before it found itself slumping down unconscious as a tsk noise filled the air. "Pawniard." I grinned at this as I shifted. "Fluff, signal beam once more!" I called as the electric bug let sparks dance off of it before once more launching the attach. "Sucker punch!" I called as the bug nodded before waiting for the Pawniard to get close before it shifted and slammed a fist down on the dark type knocking it out.

"I hate to admit it, but... You're a good Trainer." he stated before his eyes took on the light of a smirk. "Aww. How unlucky. I don't happen to be the one holding the DNA Splicers. I was just buying time for the others to escape. Cheerio, bye-bye, whatever." he all but sang before vanishing in a puff of smoke Just as Drayden rushed up beside me. "Oh no! Ah! No!" The words fell from him before he looked to my down cast expression a hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "No, no, it's not your fault, Kai. You were impressive! It's me who's let everybody down." he stated before my Xtransever began to ring Answering it I was surprised to see both Walter, and Cheren. "Kai! A Strange ship was flying towards Opelucid City, right?!" Walter asked before Cheren nodded his head. "I saw it too! I'm en Route." At this Walter shifted before his gaze turned harsh. "Cheren! That's team Plasma's ship, isn't it?" At this Cheren gave a nod of his head. "Yes, no doubt about it. Any way I'll be arriving in just a moment!" At this Walter and I both nodded out head my eyes drifting closed. "OK, I'll leave things to you!" His gaze then locked to mine, I could tell this even through the phone like device. "Kai! If you run into any trouble, call me!" he stated my head nodding before I turned it off Just as Drayden suddenly exclaimed. "Augh! If there were only two of me! Then I could protect the town and chase after them, too!" he exclaimed to the sky just as Cheren appeared.

"Kai. Drayden, glad to see you're safe as well." Cheren stated a smile crossing his features as I took note of how the two seemed to be like two friends who hadn't seen each other in a while. "Hello, Cheren. You have certainly grown. I hear you filled in for Lenora by becoming the Gym Leader in Aspertia City." He stated as Cheren nodded. "Thanks. We should save the catching up got later. I have a good idea of where Team Plasma is hiding." he stated before fixing his tie though it was clear he wanted to push up a pair of glasses. "The place with the lowest temperature in the Unova region now is an area close to Humilau City." Cheren then seemed to relax slightly. "Drayden, please protect Opelucid City. Walter and I will find Team Plasma!" At this Drayden nodded his head. "Very well. I'll do my part-and thanks. The chase I'll leave to you! But…don't do anything reckless." Drayden spoke with a gentle tap to the others shoulder. "Kai! I could use your help, if you are willing. You're a skilled Trainer who can go toe-to-toe with Team Plasma. That's my definition of useful." he stated my head nodding as I grinned happy to be almost away from this cold. "Drayden we're off!" Cheren stated before Drayden placed his hand on my shoulder. "Humilau City, huh… Is there anything to the north of Undella Town? Kai, protect Pokémon from Team Plasma! All people should think for themselves about the nature of the relationship between people and Pokémon. It's not something Team Plasma gets to decide for everyone!" He told me before I nodded once more Before darting off after Cheren.

– Kai's Story –

So this Chapter wound up being Gym Plot plot plot plot! Next chapter will more then likely be Plot, plot gym, plot, elite four.

Current deaths:  
Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP  
Cin: Opelucid Gym: 30-50 RIP

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain  
Lil: Azumarill, female, quite, often scatters things. Met lv 36, Village Bridge.


	15. Chapter 14: Beginning of the end

Same as always go, go, go.

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.  
2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.  
3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.  
4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain  
Lil: Azumarill, female, quite, often scatters things. Met lv 36, Village Bridge.

- Kai's story-

Making my way back to Undella Town was calm, even more so since it was nice to have the sun on my skin with out ice all around me, seeping cold into my body. The events of two years ago and now seemed strange to me, but then again, I guess being in a secluded part of Unova would do that. Reaching Undella Town I answered my Xtransceiver as it rang once more. "Hi Walter." I answered the other giving me a smile before he looked around. "Where are you?" He asked finally as I glanced around. "Just made it to Undella." I replied before he nodded his head. "Got it, Go through the Marine Tube, it comes straight to Humilau City!" He stated as I nodded before we both hung up. I wasn't going to lie though to myself it didn't sound smart to build a tub under water.

"The Marine Tube is known as a walk-through aquarium, meaning you can see Pokemon living in the Ocean as you walk." I read out loud to myself before turning and making my way to enter the tube. Once there I stopped to gasp as I watched the light filter the area blue wild pokemon calmly swimming past as I blinked. Bad Idea or not this was really pretty. I enjoyed the slow walk through it before I wound up on the other side and climbed the stairs up. Reaching the city I found my eyes drifting about before turning and waving to Walter as I made my way over to him. "We'll get the DNA Splicer's back for sure! So focus on the gym here first." He stated my head nodding. "Thanks." I stated he giving me a grin back before I turned and made my way into the gym. Upon entering it I only gave a sigh as I was told the Gym leader went swimming into the ocean. "Fun." Came the soft mutter before I moved along to search for him.

I first explored South knowing full well I had the highest chance there and as I was dragged along by Lil, hanging onto her round body as she swam through the water effortlessly I found my self repeatedly kicking away a Frillish, his bright blue jellyfish like body following along as he made our way along. Stopping I tapped it as it came up sighing. "Wait a moment Lil, do you want to join us?" I asked the pokemon who nodded before somewhat floating out of the water. "Alright then." I stated holding out a pokeball for him to enter.

**Pringles: Frillish, male, quite, somewhat stubborn. Met lv 35. Route 21**.

It was after being dragged along by the water type some more I found myself at Seaside cave, entering I began to explore only to find battle and catch a Seel. Watching the pokeball vanish like the rest I let my eyes close making a wish on the fading sparkles. "May we be friends." The words left me as I floated in the water with Lil the aqua Rabbit giving a happy cry before I nodded my head.

**Severance: Seel, male, serious, capable of taking hits. Met lv 26. Seaside Cave.**

Reaching an Exit I found it to be crowded by a man and many Roggenrola. "My Roggenrola and I have been waiting for a strong trainer like you! If you want to pass, you must be us!" The man exclaimed before I nodded ready for battle. "I will let you know we are the sturdiest thing ever!" He called before I sent out Levi to deal with them. "So it was Rock blast after rock blast clearing though each of the Roggenrola. It was strange to say the least. Watching a fully grown Gigalith the evolved form of Roggenrola easily ruin it's young form. "Mm!" the person suddenly crossed his arms nodding his head. "Your strength is the real thing!" He pointed to me and then Levi before I returned her. "My Roggenrola and I must become even Sturdier, we're off to continue our training!"and with that he turned and made his way out waving his hand. "Farewell!" it was after this I nodded and made my way back to start my search anew.

It was reaching Humilau City that I found myself taking pity on a small Corsola who seemed to have gotten stuck on the beach. Smiling I made my way over and after a good deal of struggling freed it. It was after this is got ready for a battle and I nodded. The battle while short was an odd one as it seemed to take blow after blow but always come back fighting. When I finally caught it I found myself suddenly laughing as I fell back into the sand. "Warm." I breathed not caring that it stuck to my wet clothes.

**Corie: Corsola, male, calm, good perseverance. Met lv 39, Humilau City. **

Heading back to the homes on the docks to ask about the gym leader I was startled by a sudden and rather loud cry. "Sup." The tan man greeted me as I waved his upper body was bare and well rather sparkly from the water as he leaned forward those pants leaving nothing to the imagination. "You must be here to challenge the pokemon gym." to stated my head nodding as I looked any where but at him, well a little above his head really. "I'm the Gym Leader, Marlon. Sorry to make you look for me, yo." He stated righting himself as I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." "I was swimmin' with the poke and it felt real good, so I kept goin' and goin' I'll be waitin' at the gym, 'k?" he asked my head nodding before he left.

Entering the gym I found a rush of energy entering me as I moved along the docks and jumped onto lily pads to make my way around. The first trainer though I found myself cursing as I sent out Levi, knowing full well that it could be hard on her with all the water around. However she more then took the blow as she returned her own fatal hit knocking out the opponent before I switched her for Fluff Ball. Between her and Alexander I found my way to the gym leader rather easy if you remove the puzzle of the floating lily pads

"Sup! Here already, huh? You look strong! Shoots! Let's start!" he stated as I reached him my head nodding as I sent out Fluff Ball. His own pokemon was a Carracosta. "Electroweb!" I called knowing that this next work of webs could help Fluff Ball Easily move around and it would be effective against the water type. As the pokemon took the Hit, I found myself gasping as He slammed it's own fin like fist into it's plate smashing it slightly before shifting with the increased mobility. "Dude... You're really into this, huh!" he called before I nodded. "Sucker punch!" I called then as The turtle moved but not fast enough as I watched my bug type easily move around him to hit him in the now weakened armour. It was after he withdrew his turtle that I shifted ready to switch Fluff ball at a moments notice. "Ready for the next one?" Marlon called as he shifted and tugged free his next pokemon. "Wailord!" he called as I grinned. "Electro Ball!" I called as the large whale splashed into the water upsetting the plate form that my bug currently rested on. The large Whale easily took the hit as I pointed to a corner. "Electroweb!" I called knowing it would give him more room to travel other then the small disk. A grin crossed me features as a harsh water attack was avoided before the small bug sent a current through the threads now attached to the whale.

Sparks ran over the pokemon as I watched it shudder before flipping open my pokedex. "Got this." I called to myself before his voice reached me. "Awww, dude... I know I'm about done, but I'm still just so pumped up!" He called as he let out his final pokemon Jellicent, my head nodding. "Fluff Ball Discharge!" I called as the pokemon shuddered before crying out as it let out a massive burst of electricity. This burst easily carried through the water before the jellyfish pokemon rose and sprayed Fluff ball with scalding water. "You got this Fluff Ball, One last discharge!" I called knowing that the bug type wouldn't hurt herself as she climbed across the webs before letting out another harsh blast of electricity. As the pokemon was withdrawn back I found the bug already back at my Feet snuggling against me laughter bubbling at the static that rushed over me from it. "You totally rocked that! You're raising some wicked Pokémon. You got this Trainer thing down!" he stated as I nodded returning my own pokemon as well. "You don't just look strong, you're strong fo' reals! Eh, I was swept away, too! Oh yeah, yo. I was so surprised that I forgot! I gotta give this to you!" he stated his hands moving as I tried to under stand the words coming out of his mouth. "Taking out my badge case he pressed the Wave badge into it before grinning at me broadly. "That's the Wave Badge, the Unova region's new Gym Badge! Pretty sweet, right? Oh yeah, got a TM for you, too!" he stated as I found myself nodding still stuck on his words as He held it out I took it putting both the case and the TM away. "So Scald sometimes burns the target, 'K? Oh, and you can even use it when you're all frozen and chillin' and stuff! Shoots! I'm off then! Hope it's useful!" he stated before he ran and dove into the water swimming away with the new found energy from the battle.

Jumping on the lily pad that would take me back I let my mind wonder in though as we traveled ducking even though I didn't need to under the bridge I found a laugh bubbling from me. Now I could go and fight the elite four! Stepping out into the sun I was surprised as Walter suddenly looped and arm around me. "You got all of the Badges! You're really something!" He stated my head nodding. "Usually, you'd go to the Pokemon League now, but.." Walter trailed off as I nodded, Team Plasma had to be stopped first. "Dealing with Team Plasma comes first!" He exclaimed as I simply stated "Plasma first." at this laughter burst from us before we settled back into our serious mode. "Sup yo! What's this Team Plasma you're talking about do?" he asked as Walter shifted letting his arm dropped from my shoulder. "Team Plasma does things like steal my sister's, he paused his head shaking to reword the sentence, "I mean people's pokemon. They plan on Conquering Unova by using pokemon to freeze it Solid! They're really Evil!" he stated his voice going harsh before softening once more. "Haven't you heard of them, Marlon?" He asked before the jubilant gym leader shook his head. "Nope!" He laughed our eyes blinking. "When the ocean's your home, you don't worry about things like that. 'Cause the ocean accepts all rivers! So you think Team Plasma's bad, then?" He asked me his fingers tapping my chest as I let my eyes closed and think on them. They had stolen pokemon, and done many worse things beating up on the agent who had left their group to repent. Freezing an entire city to get a few items, and even planning on freezing the world.

"I think so." I stated finally after having organized my thought. "Though Perhaps not all those who are willing to live with there mistakes and repent, they are not though." I stated before he nodded. "I get it. They're bad, so you fight 'em." I nodded my head as he gave a smile. "But, first, you got to say that in your own words. When you do, you'll understand better what you want to do and what you're hopin' for! Well then..." he stated before making his way off my eyes watching him before Walter broke my train of thought. "Man, I don't know if that guy is laid back or just Irresponsible." He paused before shaking his head. "That kinda got me down, but our opponent is Team Plasma! We have to focus! But, before that we have to find where they are! OK!" His moved suddenly as I nodded. "We'll split up! You check Route 22! Got it?" I nodded my head giving a mock Salute to the other who batted at me playfully before moving to explore Route 21.

Reaching route 22, I found myself rushing into the grass to Search with out though, it was for this reason I found a Mienfoo that I had to obtain, it was something about his personality that brought this upon me Even though he could easily handle any opponent he was more then happy to avoid them.

**Mana: Mienfoo, male, adamant, strong willed. Met lv 39, Route 22 **

As I continued to explore the area I stopped and gasped as I noticed a powerful pokemon before me. "The one radiating such a tremendous presence before you is none other than Terrakion!" I jumped though as Colress' Voice appeared behind me. "It's been a long time." He stated giving a smile before he watched the pokemon before us. "Terrakion is one of the three Pokémon who protected Pokémon from the flames of human conflict! It seems likely that Terrakion has picked up the scent of danger that emanates from Team Plasma. It's probably seeking a Pokémon trainer who has the strength to stand up to them." He stated before giving a smile. "It's very interesting indeed that Terrakion appeared before you! That aside, do you plan to confront Team Plasma?" He asked my head nodding as I Watched the male with the odd blue swirl of hair. "I see. If that's the case, you must have the power to protect your own Pokémon! Being protected by Pokémon alone doesn't make you a Trainer! It's because Trainers are strong, because they care about their Pokémon, that these Pokémon can also be strong!" he stated before tossing me a Device with a smile that made a chill run up my spine. "Here! This is from me!" he stated as I caught the device blinking as I watched it. "This is a prototype of my device that energizes Pokémon! It doesn't work on battling Pokémon, but you may find it useful for something! Well then, I wish you and your Pokémon a safe journey!" He stated before walking away however he stopped as I blinked his eyes dancing towards me once more. "Now that I think about it! In the Seaside Cave on Route 21, I saw something that reminded me of when we met on Route 4." The words passed from him before he blew me what appeared to be a kiss as I felt a blush dance over my features. "Wha?" I stuttered trying to recall the event.

A frustrated shake fell from my head before I moved and stared at Terrakion, "Lets rumble. " I stated as I sent out Lil. "Surf" I called as The rabbit Bounce before letting out a large gush of water from it's mouth and road along it sending a huge wave over Terrakion. However a Horn Appeared to slash as Lil as She slide closer though the attack was already carried through. "Aqua Tail!" I called as the rabbit took another blow before returning her own the Fighting ground type shuddering as it knelt. "Thank you for this wisdom." I called as I watched the pokemon making his way from me.

Turning I decided to make My way to Route 21 where Colress mentioned he had found something that made him think of me. Though the action after still made me shudder at the thought. It took me some time to get there and then get through Seaside Cave, but before long I found myself before a Boulder before a frown crossed my features. "Crustle."I stated before the blush appeared once more as I sighed softly, at lest the path was clear now. However as I moved to put it away I sudden spark caused me to drop it as the small device exploded causing me to jump.

Stepping out I found myself smiling as I found the Frigate before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You Found them! I knew you could do it!"Walter stated before we both made our way closer. "But...How do we get in?" He asked my head nodding before I shrugged. "Hold up!" A voice called out before the gangplank suddenly fell down sending sand every whee as we covered our eyes. When we moved them Marlon made his way down. "Eh, this should do it!" He exclaimed before Walter blinked in confusion. "I thought you weren't going to fight Team Plasma?" He asked before the Gym leader shrugged. "Hey, friends! Team Plasma's not botherin' me. They could be up to no good for reals, and... It's not my style to go around decidin' Team Plasma's bad without thinkin' 'bout it just 'cause everyone says so! But, eh, you're havin' trouble, so I've got to help out! That's what I want to do!" he stated his hands moving as he pointed to the boat then us and then back to the boat. "Thanks." Walter stated my own head nodding in agreement before the Gym leader moved. "Listen, 'K. Believe in somethin'! Searchin' for stolen Pokémon is fine! Keepin' Unova from bein' iced over's fine too! It's all good. But think 'bout why you're doin' that. The strength of your beliefs is what gives you and your Pokémon power! I made some noise, so some people came out! Hey, be careful, 'K!" He called before making his way away once more before Walter sighed. "What was that?! The guy sure doesn't follow through!" He called before we turned to face each other. "Well, I guess he was being kind in his own way... All right, I'm going in!" He called before rushing onto the ship my feet following after him.

"You can get him right Kai!?" Walter asked as I nodded tugging free my pokemon to fight the plasma grunt who looked more then annoyed. "You must be friends with Smiley Swimsuit, that guy who lowered the gangplank!" He screamed out before facing me. "You even moved the road block Crustle out of the way! Here I come PLASMAAAAA!" He called as I sent out Sigilyph. The Watchog he sent out shifted as it clacked it's teeth together as I grinned. "Psychic!" I called as the Monolithic bird spun once before unleashing the attack avoiding a harsh crunch as it did. "Garbodor!" The grunt called letting out the large trash bag like pokemon. "Throw him over Board!" I called as the Garbodor was wrapped in light blue of the psychic attack and easily tossed off the ship. "Oh no the hatch!" They called and ran as Walter and I beat them. "Ok! This time we'll check out the ship!" he stated my head nodding. "When we were here in Driftveil City, Zinzolin came from this direction!" he stated before rushing off as I made my way after him.

"Ok! I am going in!" He called as I nodded my head wondering if I should follow him, and in the end I did. "Who are you?" A grunt ask Before Walter frown pointing at the grunts, "Just to let you know, You're about to feel my rage!" He called before grabbing my wrist. "Lets go Kai!" He called as We both sent out our pokemon. "Go Lil!" "Emboar!" "Golbat" "Seviper." all of us called as our pokemon appeared. "Aqua tail!" I called to my water type. "Hit the Golbat!" I called as the Golbat swerved. "Acrobatics!" The grunt called as it slammed into Emboar. "Flame thrower the Seviper!" Walter called as the fire pig knocked out the snake before it could act. Just as Lil's tail crashed on the Golbat. "Super power on the Drapion!" "Night slash it first!" The trainer of the Drapion yelled as Walter moved. "Emboar Head smash The Garbodor!" It called as the trainer smirked. "Dodge and counter with Sludge bomb." The head smash missed as Lil slammed into the Drapion. "Aqua ring!" I called as the water rabbit hummed to put a a veil of water around itself. Just as the Drapion attacked. "Lil!" I screamed as the attack came and slammed into the little aqua rabbit.

Rage clouded my mind as I shifted and pulled out a pokeball returning her I pressed a soft kiss to her ball. "Rest in peace my angel." I breathed before I turned to see Walter watching me. "I'll be fine." I stated before shifting. "Leon wreck em." I stated as the pokemon alshed out as the Drapion swiftly ending it, at this point I didn't care weather it was fatal or not for the pokemon. "Go." I stated as the Dragon lashed out once more filling in for the rage I felt as the pokemon moved only based on the emotions it felt from me. As we beat them I found my eyes watching the ball as a single tear fell. "We have to tell the others!" One yelled before the other nodded. "We have to protect the switches as well!" the other stated before they ran off. "They didn't have Purrloin with them!" he hissed before blinking. "Barriers, huh...The Team Plasma Members was Saying, Oh I get it, we should press the switches to deactivate the barriers. Kai let's split up and look for them." He stated before I nodded my head as he rushed off, I had a pokemon to bury first.

"Again?" I heard Walter and decided to investigate. "Wait! The grunt plead as he waved his hands out. "No need to be suspicious! This uniform is just a disguise I'm Ex-team Plasma! What I am now is a spy to guard against anything bad they might cook up." At this Walter scoffed. "It must be a hard job, keeping an eye on your former allies. Say you don't know anything abut a Purrloin stolen in Aspertia, do you?" At this the plasma grunt shook his head. "S-sorry, but I don't know anything about that..." A sigh passed from Walter as he nodded. "That's what I figured." he then shifted "I didn't expect a group bent on world domination to be all that quick on the uptake." He stated before rushing off as the grunt sighed. "But I honestly want to save pokemon."

It was after this I pulled out Severance and began to train him. However I did this on my way back as I knew I couldn't leave the other alone on that ship. It was shortly before reaching the ship that Severance evolved into a Dewgong. Once on the ship again I began searching, for either Walter, or what ever Team Plasma seemed to be doing. "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." I sighed as the message range out before rushing forward once more. It was strange was a teleported searching for the right one to flip the switch occasionally I would stop to gather my breath if my stomach decided it didn't enjoy the teleportation. But it was battle after battle searching and hunting for the one teleport that would get me to the switch.

It was Saddening in a way as well, after all some only remained hoping their king would return. The King of Plasma chosen by Zekrom, only to vanish I wonder if he returned would it be a hero's return or that of a traitor. These thoughts continued as I slowly made my way towards to barrier, knowing it was down now. Stepping onto the teleport I found myself in the main room on the frigate my eyes watching Zinzolin before walking forward his voice echoing out. "You're an impressive trainer to have made it this far." He paused facing me. "Since you went to such trouble to come here, I'll show you something. This is… The legendary Pokémon of ice! Its name is Kyurem!" he exclaimed his arms spreading as he did. Before moving to the side showing the dragon it cried out as it saw me clearly not wishing to be bound the way it was. "The ice missiles we fired into Opelucid City were created with Kyurem's power and Team Plasma's technology! Well… You could become a threat to Team Plasma, so we will eliminate you here!" He exclaimed before Walter appeared dropping next to me as we both held our pokeballs ready. ""Not with me around, you won't!" He exclaimed only to have Zinzolin grunt. "We'll simply eliminate both of you!" he exclaimed before pokemon appeared from their Balls.

"Thanks for the barrier by the way."He stated as his Emboar took the field as I sent out Sigilyph. I nodded at I took not of the opposition a Cryogonal and Liepard. "Come back Sigi!" I called out knowing the pokemon responded to it's shorter name. "Go Levi!" I called as His Emboar slammed into the Ice type noticing it out though the Liepard claws still dig in. The large rock type barely shuddered as it shifted slightly before moving to push away the Liepard. "Stone edge." The attack came as the pokemon moved it's form slowly moving across the field as it moved closer. "Flame thrower!" I heard Walter call as The Liepard danced it's claws racking across the Fire pig pokemon before fire engulfed it and knocked it out. The Cryogonal that had replaced the first now stood floating before the visible outline of a a light screen appeared only to be shattered as rocks flew up and cut away the shield and knocked it out.

As the Weavile and Scolipede appeared as they where sent out I found myself watching the dragon under the steel grate floors watching with an almost sad expression. "Stone edge" I called as the pokemon moved And Walter moved. "Head smash Emboar!" He called the Weavile moving to hit the Fire pig only to have a skull connect with it. The Scolipede however took a moment to slam into the fire time while it was disoriented from the blow to knock it out it's twin poisonous tails slamming into it. However before it could react to Levi's movement stones slammed into it's being sending it into the opposite wall. "Watch Hog." The final pokemon appeared as I shifted my eyes drifting closed as finger pointed forward. "Stone edge, Scald!" I hear d the words as the two pokemon rushed forward easily knocking out the puppy like pokemon. As everyone was returned I found myself watching Kyurem.

"I'm not going to lose to Team Plasma! By the way, what is this place? That Pokémon... It's so icy... Could that be the source of the attack on Opelucid City?" Walter stated snapping me out of my trance as the Sage grunts before shifting almost upset with the whole situation "You're a smarter Trainer than I expected. If you've got that much sense, why did you do something as dangerous as sneaking into our base?"At this I jumped as a rather angry scoff came from Walter. "That should be obvious! I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister's Pokémon back! Are YOU the one who stole a Purrloin in Aspertia five years ago?" He almost yelled but I could feel the rage building worry took over me before he seemed to calm down once more. "If it's just a Purrloin, someone probably stole it and is using it. Why can't you understand? There are other Purrloin. Why are you so fixated on this one?" Zinzollin asked as if it was nothing, I understood the connection once could have with a pokemon, even more when they were received as a gift. "That's the ONLY Purrloin in the world that my late grandpa caught for my little sister!" At this point he was yelling and I didn't care, the male across from us didn't seem to under stand how important this was to Walter. "An individual's feelings… To you, that's probably a matter of great importance. But from the perspective of other people, it is a trifling matter indeed. Compare those feelings against the majesty of this ship! This ship itself is a device that uses the Pokémon Kyurem's power! With this ship, this time we will conquer Unova! It looks like Kyurem has fully recovered. We'll put the DNA Splicers to good use. I'll let you take care of them, Shadow Triad!" He seemed gone as a growl worked from Walter as he slammed his foot down. "Don't mess with me! You were the one who lost!" I called before two of the members appeared and took us off the ship, I was sure that after all the teleporting that day, I would rather walk with my own two feet for a while.

As we stood there out hands danced up to cover our eyes as the ship seemed to launch into the sky. Then with a large audible clank of gears setting into place as wings appeared and a jet like engine to moved the ship forward and into the sky the sand around us now wet as Walter moved to yell after the ship. "Where ever you fly I will find you. But is what is over there anyway." He asked as I found myself staring as well before our eyes moved to the cave as Cheren walked out dusting himself off. "Sorry I'm late, I suspect they are flying towards the giant Chasm" He stated as Walter and I nodded before Walter simply looked to us before moving forward some. "The Giant Chasm is deep in route 22 right? OK, I am going, Kai! you come too!" He paused looking to me as Walter shifted. "That Pokemon, Kyurem, it sounded lonely." He stated before making his way off. It was then when Cheren seemed to snap to attention. "Kyurem!?" I nodded as him. "Team Plasma is using Kyurem's power for Evil?!" He hissed before shifting and tapping his foot in thought before he blinked. "So how do we stop team Plasma." He paused his hand moving once more. "If Kyurem, is like Drayden said, a Legendary dragon-type, the only ones who could stand up to it are Reshiram, and Zekrom." He paused his head in thought. "But...neither of them are here right now...Where are the ones the legendary pokemon recognized as heroes anyway? I guess I will just have to find one of them." He stated My head nodding before I took a few stepped forward before heading back to make my way through the cave.

At least now I was able to remain dry while crossing water seeing as Severance was longer, for now I was heading to the Giant Chasm to end this, I would perhaps befriend that large pokemon. A frown marked my features at the thought as I let it closed. "Lonely, I think this journey would be without friends as well." I stated before giving a smile at the pokemon I carried with me, Each special and each holding a place in my heart. It was on the way Surfing that I realized that I didn't know where to go and recalled the cave, on route 21. The Cave I had told myself to ignore and explore later, I suppose it was time to see where it went. "You're already here, huh? Anyone who tries to block us will go running away with their tail between their legs!" he stated as I nodded having almost screamed when he appeared behind me, I really needed to be more alert sometimes. It was then that a third walked up. "Hey, it's good! We're all set here!" The grunt that appeared stated the other two nodding. "It's finally time! C'mon lets go!" "You're all alone now... So, which one of us are you gonna tackle?" he asked as I watched the lone grunt jump and turn to face us. "Oi! It's me! Me! The ex-Team Plasma guy!" He stated his hands waving before he shifted. "The one Rood asked to be a spy." At this Walter only seemed to move his head to the side. "Oh, yeah... I remember you. Being ex-Team Plasma is really rough, eh?" He asked before the Grunt nodded. "You know, N was so nice to pokemon...And all I wanted to do was protect pokemon from bad people..." he stated looking down sadness drawn across his features that even seemed to move Walter. "Well, I suppose... If we don't crush Team Plasma, then guys like you and that N guy will always be treated like villains. OK! I'm outta here, Kai!" he stated before rushing of the grunt nodding. "Oh, thank you. That's so nice, Even if we said it was for pokemon, in the end, we were doing what we wanted to do. Please excuse me. There's still something I have to do!" He stated before heading off as I nodded once more.

**Alfalfa: Piloswine, female, docile, highly curious. Met lv 44. Giant Chasm.**

Stepping into a mist covered clearing I was surprised to see both Rood and Zinzolin. As I walked forward Walter gave a smile rather calm for having all these Plasma members before us both old and new. "Come here. Wait a sec." He stated our eyes sweeping the crowd. "He said he wants to talk to them so his old allies won't get hurt." he stated before we turned out attention before us. "Aah! I will say it as many times as it takes until you understand! Ghetsis's real plan was to take over the Unova region! Liberating Pokémon was nothing more than an excuse! If anything, it would've made Pokémon suffer!" At this Zinzolin seemed to nodded obviously not listening to the Ex-Sage. "Uh-huh, yeah. That's a pretty speech, Gramps! You Fool!" He yelled suddenly before chuckling lightly. "We are not going to listen to what a traitor has to say!" At this Rood seemed to Lower his Head before Walter sighed. "Well, that didn't work." he paused before moving forward his pokemon ready and my own made ready as well. "Hey!" He called everyone turning to face him as he brandished his pokeball. "Let me through!" he called as I jumped to move after him. "What are you saying? Looking to get hurt?" A couple of the grunts called before he grinned. "I'm going to get a stolen Pokémon back! I'm not gonna listen to villains like you!" He paused as he pointed to each fo the Ex-members. "Rood! Ex-Team Plasma! Why do you have Pokémon by your sides?" he asked confusion crossing their faced. "To protect what's important to you, right? Even if your precious Pokémon are hurt, even if your ideals are damaged, the time to fight is NOW!" At this more cat calls where made. "You're just a Kid!" "Quit trying to act so cool!" "Whatever! Nobody's getting close to the Plasma Frigate!" Wipe them all out!"

At this I and Walter Chuckled facing each other before nodding. "Kai! As usual, take the other one!" he called as He nodded. "Got it boss!" I called before the grunt grinned thinking he had a win. "Like He said! We're going to crush you along with the Traitors!" He stated before sending out a Weezing Sigilyph appearing as it spun those gems marking it as not my own pokemon flashing as it's spread it's wings. "N." I breathed the letter knowing full well this used to be his pokemon. "Psychic!" I called as the bird spun once more before easily knocking out the Weezing. "Muk!" They called though I heard the fear. "Again." I called as the bird simply gave a cry and repeated the action, swiftly knocking out the other pokemon. As our battle finished I was surprised as Rood suddenly spoke behind us now. "Are your Pokémon OK?" He asked my head nodding before he gave a smile. "You should take these with you!" He stated handing me heaving before he walked to Walter. "You, too." He stated handing it also handing some to Walter. "Thanks..." he stated before turning to me with a grin. "I'm passing through! Oh, it looks like their backup has arrived." He stated as I grinned our eyes meeting before rood spoke. "At times like these, those whose hearts weaken, those whose determination falters, can accomplish nothing! To save our old allies, to protect Unova, we will fight!" he called the Ex-grunts calling out in agreement. "Both of you, go! No, just a moment… Walter, was it? About the Pokémon you're looking for… In all likelihood, it is in the possession of the Shadow Triad-the dark warriors who appear silently." At this Walter nodded. "Got it! If I rescue it, that helps you absolve your guilt, doesn't it? Guess I'll help you out!" And with that Walter ran off a smile crossing my Features. "He really runs."

However shortly after he vanished into the fog I heard rood speak once more. "At that time, I believed we were on the side of justice. By serving my king, N, I was going to make a world without war. But I was conceited, and I couldn't see the unhappiness we were causing. That's why I can't let it happen again!" he stated before I moved to Rush past yelling at Rood. "Be safe!"

It was then that I climbed the Massive ice formation that the ship rested on ready to take out Team Plasma. "Go ahead!" Walter called from his battle as I nodded ready to fight my way through all the grunts I needed too. I found myself thinking once more. Kristen and N seemed to be the Chosen Hero's so where were they shouldn't they be here to prevent something like this happening again? However my mind was quickly thrown from this topic as I was called out. "Remember me? The Formerly Team Plasma." They stated my head nodding. "I've been waiting for you." They stated before sighing. "Spying is such a rotten job. I contacted Rood of the Seven sages but no one came to help me." She sighed before shifting "And every one bad mouths Lord N. Even though Lord N learned the error of his ways and decided to change his course for a better path, Yes they call him the Betrayer!" She hissed before moving. "They clung to him, and then make a fuss over being betrayed. "Oh I forgot to tell you, this floor is a maze of pipes. You have to step on switched to connect or disconnect pipes. Good thing you can walk on the pipes." He stated my head nodding as I set out to work.

Battles and Switches. This seemed to be a repeat of last time as I let my eyes move around searching though I wondered how long this would take. However the moment I found out how it works I didn't worry and just decided to do this as quickly as possible to end the suffering of pokemon. However as I battled I found myself slowly gather numbers, the grunts telling me these, even though there seemed to be no order of them. First I had obtained a Zero, and then I was told the last digit is two. Then another grunt told me that the second number was also Two. It was in one battle that Alexander found himself Crying out in pain as the poison from the attack slowly leached his energy. "Alexander!" I called as the pokemon cried out and lashed knocking out the Pokemon as I withdrew him, so he would suffer less. "After the Battle" I told him as I sent out Sigilyph. "Knock him out! I called as the psychic type easily took care of the poison type. After the battle as I fed a pecha berry to Alexander he grunt simply shrugged. "The first number is two." At this I sighed, seeing as I doubted all of them being two.

It was after this point where I found myself with inputting the code I had gather which happened to be-Two-Two-Zero-Two. As the barrier faded I shifted to make my way forward once more. I stopped and took a deep breath as I spotted Kyurem. My body spinning as Zinzolin spoke. "The device is indestructible! You will never be able to release Kyurem!" He called making his way up behind me a glare crossing my features as I got my pokemon ready. "You don't have the sense to know when to quit, it seems. It's an act of mercy on my part to bring this to an end now!" He stated sending out his first pokemon.

As he sent out the same pokemon as before I smiled knowing full well what I would do and that is exactly what I did. As Alexander came out I gave a smile as I pointed. "Leech seed!" I called as seed where launched and began to sprout on the Pokemon body, however it didn't stop the ice beam that was launched at Alexander. "Good work now come back, Levi!" I called sending out the rock type as it took another ice beam rather easily as it moved breaking off the chunks of frost on it before It shifted. "Stone edge!" I called as the Cryogonal moved before attacking as order. "Confuse ray!" The attack launched a bright ball of light hitting the rock type as it shifted before simply launching the rocks at the Ice type. "Didn't work!" I called before the now fainted ice type, fractured in some places was pulled back. "Weavile." He called sending it out a smirk on my features, as I shifted. "Same as before!" I called stone shards launching out and fainting the pokemon as it moved trying to dodge it's attack missing.

As the last Cryogonal was sent out I gave a grin as Levi now slid along the ground where ice covered patches of it."Rock Blast!" I called the heavy pokemon using the same type of technique as stone edge to now create the rocks as they lobed forward. "The first moved forth and shattered the Light screen that had come up when the order was given I couldn't have told you but the second easily knocked out the Pokemon. "It is the same for anyone… As long as you are dreaming, the dream will never reveal itself to you." He stated before shaking his head. "Beaten again?! No matter! Team Plasma will get the last laugh!" He called before I made my way towards the pokemon trapped in glass.

Reaching forward I pressed my hand to the icy glass my eyes down cast. "I'm sorry." I stated before stepping on the warp panel. "Welcome!" The strange Scientist greeted before smiling. "I was asked by an acquaintance to help with his research. What I desire is to bring out the entirety in Pokémon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don't care what it takes!" he paused walking closer to me as I readied for battle. "If it means the strength must be brought out by the interactions between Pokémon and Trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma's, and force out all of the Pokémon's power, then so be it! And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it..." I walked down the stairs obviously sorting his thought. "That aside! The reason I have been traveling all over Unova and battling many Pokémon Trainers is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokémon. In that respect, you've done an amazing job. Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! If you're ready, come at me!" he called before I found myself Relaxing slightly. "Lets go!" I called as He smiled. "It looks like you're ready, then! OK! Let us begin!" he stated as we both unleashed our first pokemon.

"Go Leon!" I called as He tossed out his first pokemon. "Magneton." He called as I shifted. "Earth power!" I called as the magnetic pokemon spread slightly and moved back together however as the pokemon was hit by the dragon ground type it shudder before pulling together. "Dragon Claw!" I called as the dragon Lashed out only to watch as the pokemon moved just outside of range. "Earth power!" I called as The magnetic pokemon simply spun weaving however it seemed to moveat the wrong time as the earth suddenly crushed it. "Come on! More! Bring out your Pokémon's power!" He called before sending out his Magnezone. "Again!" I called as the Dragon lashed out watching the UFO shaped pokemon his the ceiling before spinning and creating a glare causing the dragon to crash into a wall. "Finish it!" I called as a belch of purple colored flames watched over the steel type.

"Good work Leon!" I called before returning the dragon. "Go Levi!" I called sending out the Gigalith. "Rock Blast!" I called as stone after stone flew at the pokemon before I shifted. "Get back here! Alexander!" I called as the pokemon was wrapped in red before Alexander appeared. "Leach seed!"I called as the gear like pokemon shifted it's gears to spin faster though the seeds seemed to halt it. "Coil!" I called before the Steel type shifted once more as per the order. "Leaf Blade!" I called though I knew Alexander would take a hit However I was surprised as the pokemon shifted once more. "Alexander, come back Levi!" I called drawing back the pokemon as the Klink suddenly moved and slammed forward. "Levi knock him out!" I called as the rock type pokemon suddenly sent a range of mud out.

"Metang." He called as I shifted watching the steel type. "Start with Rock blast!" I called as a fist moved and slammed into the the rock more fractures now riddling the skin. "Alexander cover him!" I called as I sent out the snake once more to cover Levi as I shifted. "Snuggle cover!" I called making another switch as the Metang used meteor mash again. The bug crumpled under the blow but stood up giving a out a cry before sending a beam at the other. I had it, at that moment it seemed to come naturally giving orders with body motion though I found my eyes watching him. "You got this Fluff Ball?" I asked the pokemon nodding as I grinned. "I'm more psyched than I've ever been! I can still go on!" he called to me as He sent out Beheeyem. "Signal Beam!" I called as the ray shot out before the pokemon shook and shuttered before raising a single arm. "Fluff Ball!" I called the pokemon narrowly avoid the attack. "Alexander leaf Blade!" I called switching the pokemon as the snake came out slamming it's tail into the pokemon.

"So strong! You're a very strong Trainer indeed! So let me ask you this! Are you thinking of reaching even higher heights by understanding each other as Pokémon and Trainer?" he asked my form slowly relaxing as I watched the odd male before me. In the end I gave a nod as he seemed surprised but only nodded himself. "I see... To me, that is an ideal answer. To think! That's what you actually believe! You bring out the power of your Pokémon with respect and love!" he stated as he began to pace. "Excuse me for repeating myself, but if it will make Pokémon stronger, I don't care what it takes! If interacting with Pokémon can increase their powers only to a certain point, then their full strength must be brought out using a scientific approach. Even one without a conscience." he stated before stopping to face me. "But you have shown me the potential of your approach. To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be! So where will this be settled? Step on the warp panel on the other side of the room where Kyurem is being held. Good luck in your battle!" He exclaimed before moving forward so there was a breath between us his eyes watching mine before he pulled back and waved his hand.

It was after that I fled the room to head across the way. Once there the grunt blinked in surprise. "What?! you beat Colress?!" He stuttered over the words before he seemed to break down crying. "I pretended to be strong, but I don't have any pokemon!" He stated before running off my eyes following as he did. "Weird." I stated before stepping into the panel. "That Blasted Colress." The man behind the lone table in the room stated before turning around a frown clearly marking his features, his green hair was vivid and a red eye peace rested over his right eye His cane slamming on the ground. "The fool is far too committed to pure science." He stated before moving. "This is how he repays me for making him the boss of Team Plasma? How dare he put his personal intellectual curiosity before our ultimate mission of conquering Unova!" He exclaimed slowly making his way around the table using the cane as a walking stick. "How fortunate for you! Few get to be the sole audience member for one of my speeches." He stated a almost feral grin crossing his features. "Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take Kyurem's true power to its absolute limit and freeze the Unova region. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma's...no...at MY feet!" He stated my own form creeping back as he moved closer to slam the cane down once more. "Kyurem is an empty being. The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom... My desire is absolute rule of Unova!"

As he moved closer once more I found my back touching the wall fear rippled through me as I watched this man. "That's right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!" He stated before a Shadow Triad appeared his form knelling down as he address the male. "Lord Ghetsis. Kyurem has been Transferred!" The man stated my eyes dancing between the two. "It's finally here! The wonderful era in which I am the absolute ruler of Unova has finally arrived! I'll let you take care of this!" He stated before leaving as I Found my eyes fixed on the ninja. Just as Walter appeared. "Wait...You're one of the Shadow Triad, right?" Walter paused as I found myself leaving the wall and stepping closer. "Tell me about the Purrloin that was stolen in Aspertia." He stated the Ninja nodding. "Very well...This might be it." He stated letting out a Liepard Walter staring at it. "I stole this pokemon five years ago in Aspertia." He paused his head moving to the side in a cocky manner. "So it seems likely that it is the pokemon you are talking about. But now, it only listens to my commands. Such is the fate of Pokemon that are trapped in poke balls!" The ninja stated as Walter looked confused. "Wh-what? Don't mess with me...That's someone else's pokemon!" At this the ninja sighed. "I feel sorry for pokemon. They're ruled by Poké Balls and the whims of their Trainers... Lord Ghetsis spoke of Pokémon liberation two years ago simply for his own ambitions, but... If his plans had succeeded, many Pokémon would have been saved. This Liepard-well, you knew it as a Purrloin-if it had been released, it might have returned to you. Well then..." He stated before moving. "You there! I won't let you interfere with Lord Ghetsis's plans!"

It was after this his pokemon was sent out. A Pawniard as I sent out Leon. "Earth power" I called knowing that I was letting out both mine and Walter's aggression. "Absol!" The shadow trait sent it out as I waved my arm through the air. "Again!" I called the Dragon type swirling as it slammed into the dark type. It shuddered before giving a howl as he readied itself. "Dragon Claw!" I called before he sent out another Pawniard. "Earth power." I called the pokemon not having a chance. "You're not done yet..." As the other two appeared sighing I took a breath and looked to the one to my right first. "We swore to be loyal to Lord Ghetsis since he saved us!"

He called before letting out his first pokemon. "As the steel dark type took the stage I found my eyes closing before shifting. "Rock Blast!" I called as Metal claws slammed into the rock type. "Again!" I called as claws slid into it once more. As the rocks came forth I found myself switching once more. "Fluff Ball!" I called as The bug type let out a charge. "Signal Beam!" I called as the pokemon lashed out sending a wave of the energy out before I found myself with drawing the bug. "Go Sigilyph." I called as the pokemon came out before spreading it's thin wings. "Psychic!" I called as the bird lashed out only to be punched once before slamming into the ghost type. "good work." I stated with drawing it before facing the final member of the triad.

"Listen well! The only thing we want is the world Lord Ghetsis desires!" The Ninja yelled as I ignored him facing the last one my pokemon ready. "I have no problem with you, but this is for Lord Ghetsis!" He stated before Launching his first pokemon out. "Fluff Ball!" I called sending out the bug before pointing. "Signal Beam!" I called as the pokemon lashed out before the other could attack sending the small steel type slamming against the wall. "Severance!" I called sending out the Dewgong as I with drew Fluff Ball. "Ice beam!" I called before the Ninja like pokemon shifted. "Me first!" The ninja called copying the attack for little damage. "Again!" We both called watching the two beams of ice meat before Severances seemed to take over and freeze the pokemon solid. "Fluff Ball finish this!" I called as the bug appeared letting a cry as it show only last signal beam. "Even if I lose, Lord Ghetsis simply has to win..." he stated before he shifted the one I originally faced shaking his head. "No matter... The only thing you can do is watch Lord Ghetsis use Kyurem to freeze Unova solid. That's all..." He stated before turning to Walter. "You... I'll return this Pokémon to you. Considering what Lord Ghetsis is about to do, I have no further need of it." He stated my gaze turning to Walter his eyes watching the pokemon before him. "Hey...Kai." he was quite as I moved closer. "If we let Team Plasma do whatever they want...There'll be more sad pokemon like Purrloin and Kyurem." He stated my head nodding as I turned. "I'll end this Walter." I stated leaving the room.

– Kai's Story –

Long Chapter is Long, finish this up next chapter, and then victory road and Elite Four, wish me Luck~

Current deaths:  
Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP  
YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP  
Cin: Opelucid Gym: 30-50 RIP  
Lil: Plasma Frigate: 36-54

Current team:  
Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.  
Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.  
Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002  
Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave  
Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain  
Severance: Dewgong, male, serious, capable of taking hits. Met lv 26. Seaside Cave.


	16. Chapter 15: The end to the Beginning

Same as always go, go, go.

1. Only the first Pokemon in each area may be caught, if it is fainted to bad.

2. Rule of Dubs, I get three more spins for a different Pokemon; the third may be caught even if double.

3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

4. The subway/movies will not cause a Pokemon to die due to immediate medical attention.

Current team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Levi: Gigalith, Female, naughty nature, highly curious. Met at lv 17, Relic Passage.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain

Severance: Dewgong, male, serious, capable of taking hits. Met lv 26. Seaside Cave.

- Kai's story-

_I stood before the opening to the cave my breath frosting as I watched it my gaze sweeping behind me the area covered in snow, filled in by a mysterious power. I turned to face the cave once more a dusk ball ready for what ever I might face in there. "Ready Wallie." The only response was the cry of a Samurott it's hid caring the marks of the battles it had seen._

I blinked shaking my head as the vision flashed before my eyes, my eyes sweeping behind me to make sure that the area hadn't been covered in snow, no the Plasma Frigate still rested there atop a pile of Ice. "Lets go." I told myself stepping forward.

_"Wallie!" The Samurott slammed back into the wall ice already forming over the water type eyes fixed on the Glacial dragon. "I am not here to harm you! Call this curiosity sated!"_

I shook my head again as I stepped forward making my way deeper into the cave. Only to find Ghetsis standing in the middle of a massive chamber like area, much like the one in the vision I was seeing. "The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" he called his cane slamming into the ground, if in anger I couldn't tell you. "Kyurem, come!" He called the Dragon A Blizzard marking it's entrance.

_A blizzard danced before my vision as I covered my eyes before letting them drop my eyes adjusting to the whiteness of the room. I had returned Wallie to his pokeball my eyes watching the dragon across from me. "I'll take my leave now." I stated turning away._

"I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" His voice carried me out of the dream, before his cane slammed down his order given. "Kyurem! Glaciate!" The dragon cried out as it's attack began to gather cold rushing over me as it charged ice forming on everything as I stood there gasping Loudly before Electricity flooded the area. "Zekrom Fusion Bolt!" My eyes blinked as the ice held sparkles in the air as Ghetsis spoke once more. "So you came... The freak without a human heart...N!" As He spoke my eyes danced up seeing a boy with the same color hair as the male across from me. "Zekrom told me Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer! And I like Unova. It's the place that taught me how to live as a human... It's the place that made me notice the harmony between Pokémon and humans living together... I will protect the Pokémon and humans who live here!" He called out watching the other my eyes watching the two. So this was the Hero N. Zekrom seemed to Echo out it's cry standing firm by the hero. "Excellent! That was a moving expression of your determination! So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste, then! But I still haven't forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!" He paused moving to look to the right into a void only he could see. "But I'll forgive you for that as well. Zekrom, which you were kind enough to bring with you, can shatter ice! Now you've saved me the work of searching for it! Well, actually, I knew you'd appear if we fired ice missiles into Opelucid City and you noticed the change!" He stated the feral grin returning to his face As N shook his head. "That's an ugly formula! It won't work!" He called before the man grinned wider. "Oh, but it will! If I use these!"

"The DNA splicers!" It was then a void opened turning and morphing as Kyurem began to change Armour of ice falling off as it stood up twin spikes shouting out as the two dragons began to fight. The purple trails following after the electric dragon before grounding the dragon melded down into a small black stone. "?! Z-Zekrom!" N called reaching out to touch the stone. "Kyurem! Absorb Zekrom! Use Absofusion!" Ghetsis called the stone suddenly dragon to the dragon with a purple light, it was slow at first but suddenly the dragon stood as black began to ravage over it's form, Zekrom's wing bursting out his tail pseudo taking form. Then twin lines left it's body as it began to generate electricity. A gasp fled from me and N as we watched the dragon however I found myself frowning. "I never would have believed that Pokémon can fuse together... That there was a formula like this..." He stated before Ghetsis seemed relax almost looking like a father. "You fool... Last time, I was going to use you to capture people's hearts and minds to rule them! But this time, I'm simply going to use overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist! Do you understand? If you had simply become king, Unova would have remained beautiful!"

His gaze then turned to me as he waved to the Dragon beside him. "Come now, Trainer. This time no one will save you! But to make things interesting, I'll give you a chance. Let's see if you can stop THIS Kyurem!" he then stopped as I looked down the pokeballs shook as I realized they where the same as me, the fear they had melded into rage, rage at the man before us. "What's this? Your Poké Balls are trembling. Could your Pokémon be shaking with rage?" His cane slammed as this as I took my first pokeball ready to fight. "No! That's not possible! Simple tools don't have emotion or thought! Come! Challenge Kyurem! Just so you know, catching it is impossible! My cane emits signals that disrupt the function of all Poké Balls!" At this I found N watching the pokemon his eyes fixed on it. "It's faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Zekrom's voice. It says they can be separated again! I beg you! Please save my friend! And all of Unova's Pokémon and humans..." He stated my head nodding as I watched the dragon. "Severance will help us." I stated walking up pokeball ready as the pokemon cried out.

It was odd standing across from the pokemon my eyes fixed on it as I frowned. "Sheer Cold." I breathed the attack as Severance gave a cry before letting out a harsh cold wind even the ice type shuddered as it struggled to not freeze solid. My eyes danced to Ghetsis ready to see what would happen, even as it gave a harsh cry, the once together cry faded and began to split. Before long both dragons stood though Ghetsis Obviously wasn't happy. "I can't believe it! The Black Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!" Ghetsis called as he slammed the came down into the ground before watching me. "Severance!" I called to the pokemon who hadn't been with drawn yet. "Cofagrigus." The pokemon appeared as I knew this battle would be hard though I was ready. "Ice Beam." The frosty ray crept along the ground before reaching the pokemon . "Toxic." The atack came and went as Severance cried out as the poison leached into his body. "Ice beam!" I called once more the Icy beams thought the pokemon protected itself. "Return, Go Leon!" I called watching the pokemon attempt to protect itself. "Earth power!" I called watching as the ground trembled under it Leon swerving away. As the attack Toxic was declared. "Again!" I called hoping that my dragon wouldn't get poisoned only to find it happening. "Here!" I called digging out a berry for the pokemon before shifting as I pointed get him!" I called watching as the coffin like pokemon was finally taken down. "Come back Fluff Ball!" I called sending out the bug as He sent out his next pokemon my mind focusing down. "Signal Beam!" The attack came quickly as the dragon cried out. "Counter with Rock slide!" I heard but before I could warn the pokemon it came crashing down. However the rocks moved quickly as the Giant bug rose. "Signal beam!" I called and watched as the dragon was with drawn. "Come back Alexander!" I called watching as the snake appeared as I held my pokemon close. "Seed him." I called before gasping as fire liked along my pokemon. "Come back Levi!"I called out switching pokemon Before shifting. "Stone edge!" I called hoping the attack would hit. As the electric energy came crashing out I found myself shuddering slightly "Alexander take it out!" I called after the Seismitoad took stage.

"Leaf Blade!" I called before as Drapion took it's spot, yes this was it the end, Team Plasma would fall. "Stone edge!"I called as the ground shook from the pokemon thrashing. "Leon Cover her!" I called switching the two pokemon The dragon digging into the ground quickly upon it's switch. "Toxicroak, end this!" I heard the words as the Bird spun letting go it's sparkle moving closer to N as it tapped it's head against his own in affection before focusing once more. "Psychic!" I called out even as the Bird was punched first. "Could it be?! My plans for complete and total world domination foiled yet again? No! It mustn't be! I couldn't have been defeated by some random Trainer from who knows where!" He screamed as I smirked before wrapping my arms around the bird hugging it close to my being.

Ghetsis stepped back as he did though my arms still around the flying type as I watched the horror on his face. "How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!" He yelled as he turned and began to pace before a venomous look was shot to the green haired boy. "I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!" N just shook his head smiling softly. "It's hard to call you this, but... Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?" At this Ghetsis spun facing away. "Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!" It was then a member fo the Shadow Triad appeared facing the Green haired boy my own fingers letting go as the bird squirmed free. "Lord Ghetsis has... lost control... We'll take it from here..." he stated as N only nodded his head. "OK... Without Father, Team Plasma is..." he asked before the ninja just shook his head. "Farewell..." he stated before both vanished, N walking over the bird cuddling up once more.

"On behalf of everyone... Thank you. Kyurem is fine. Now, it has lost its power, but it will come here again." He stated his fingers moving to pet and scratch the bird he had once fought with A loud roar echoing from the dragon behind him. "Zekrom says thank you as well! That's right... I can talk with Pokémon." He answered at my odd look before moving his hand to scratch at another point, the places I had to search for on each of my pokemon he seemed to know perhaps he could speak to them. "On that day two years ago, a certain Trainer and Alder taught me something... By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction... So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much... And that's how my world quietly grew bigger... By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Zekrom taught me: the ideals for Pokémon and me. And someday both truth and ideals will come together... Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls." He stated before giving me a large smile. "You! What are you and your Pokémon striving for? You should head to the Pokémon League and put your ideals to the test!" He called before jumping over the pokemon shoulder and taking to the sky. As Walter walked in I watched him a moment longer before he spoke. "Team Plasma's ship flew away... Is it over?" He asked before my head nodded knowing full well they would never rise again. "I see... So it's finally over." He stated before shaking his head. "More importantly, you rescued Kyurem from Team Plasma, right? You're really something! I'm...gonna make sure Purrloin gets back to my little sister! Still can't take it out of the Poké Ball yet, though..." he stated with a shrug before shifting and watching me. "What are you gonna do?" He blinked as I shrugged. "N said to go to the pokemon League." I stated as he nodded. "He said to go to the Pokémon League? That's a good idea! I mean, now you're the strongest in Unova, right? Go prove it! Do you remember where we first met up in the Giant Chasm? If you follow the path from there, it goes out onto Route 23. Victory Road and the Pokémon League are just past there!" He stated my head nodding before I launched forward and hugged the other close. Before parting. "See ya when I am champion."

I stated before making my way out of the cave. I wondered though why I saw those visions of that person, two years seemed to be the gap between us, however he haunted me and now I needed to go forth. I would beat the Elite Four and then find him. "Kristen, I will find you." I called before making my way to the elite Four. I smiled though as I spotted Rood. "Oh! You're safe! I'm so glad! As for Team Plasma's ship, a man in a white lab coat appeared. He said that a Trainer had given him the answer he'd been seeking, and, as thanks, he would disband Team Plasma…Then he said, "Farewell! Walk a just path with Pokémon!" and he flew the ship away. So everything has been resolved. We were even able to confirm that Lord N is safe." He stated a laugh bubbling from me as I nodded my head. Colress really was an odd person. I then nodded and made my way off. It was on Route 23 as I stepped out of the cave I found myself stopping to just smell the air. I had one focus now, and that was to go the end. "Beat the champion." I stated to myself as I marched on.

Every step I took I found myself thinking back all the trainers I faced, and their pokemon, all the training I did to reach this point. The Ideals, and Truths that where in my life. A smile crossed my features as I recalled them each of the Gym leaders who seemed to pass me higher and the pokemon that got me there. I even reflect on those I had lost, my friends who had met their death. However I did not shed a single tear for them, I simply gave them a thought. Just as I crossed the Gate I found the verdant colored boy his eyes watching me. "You came..." He spoke seeming almost sad with this before turning to face the second gate. "The Pokémon League is just past Victory Road." The then faced me again. "Pokémon battles do nothing more than hurt Pokémon... That's how I understood it, and that's why I hated battles. But it's not that simple." He shook his head to order his thoughts as his moved before blinking. "Pokémon battles decide winners and losers, it's true. Yet they do so much more. Your Pokémon! You! Your opponents! And their Pokémon! Everyone can see what wonderful things the others have to contribute! That's right! Accepting different ideas-different beings-changes the world like a chemical reaction! Pokémon battles are like a catalyst: a small component that leads to big changes! My friend Zekrom taught me that... And it's the formula I've derived from traveling the world. I want you to think for yourself what it means." He stated before I found my eyes dancing down before moving to let out Sigilyph. Who danced around N. "What's this? Why, you're the... You're the Sigilyph that helped me that time, aren't you? Hey, thanks!" He stated taking full notice of it this time, instead of just petting the pokemon a happy smile on his face. "Here! Take this with you! The new Victory Road has areas that are only accessible with Waterfall." He handed me an HM as I nodded watching the other.

He then shifted giving a smile before he moved. "Yes! If it's your Pokémon and you... You will get past the Pokémon League and recognize your own ideal! That's what I see in store for you!" He stated before making his way past my eyes closing. "Severance, this is your move." I stated looking at the HM. It was then I began to head forward stepping through the first gate I watched as the pedestals shifted.

"Basic Badge Confirmed!"

A robotic voice echoed out before I moved forward this voice telling me if the badge was confirmed with ever step I took. It was strange as the memories surged with the voice telling me each badge, the pain and the happiness that surged through me. At the final Gate the ground shook as layer after layer of ground moved away before it sunk down. I wondered if it would reseal after I stepped through the prevent though who hadn't earned all the badges from getting through. I healed my pokemon at a small pokemon center before walking out and facing the entrance of the tunnel. "Ready my friends?" I asked knowing that we were getting close to the end.

The road, was broken. That was the easiest way to describe it ruined walk wakes with water, I wonder if they made it this way or if it was to deter those not ready. However I found myself in a content state to simply make my way through battling trainer and any wild pokemon alike. This was the final test before I fought the strongest trainers in the Unova region. It was odd though. I relied on my pokemon more then before as I moved about. Levi let me her strength to push around the large boulders And Severance to get me over the water. But even here I seemed to be haunted by the one from two years ago.

However my mind was more fixed on the present as I moved, moving from place to place by either running or Severance. I always could only blink as I entered a forest before once more finding ruins. I blinked in surprise though I reached the mountain as stopped before a Zoroark stood before a cave. I walked up as the pokemon growled as my watching the cave I did nothing more then nod and returned to me heading to the Elite four. It was as I reached a couple construction bares and traffic cones that I heard a familiar voice. "Wait up!" I heard and turned seeing Walter run up to me. "I'll battle with you before you take on the Pokémon League. The more Pokémon battles you have, the stronger you get, right?" He stated my head nodding as our first pokemon where sent out.

The battle seemed Comical in a way his Unfezant taking the the air of the large cavern as I sent out Fluff Ball. The large tick like pokemon stood still as he watched the opponents before I suddenly called out the attack. "Discharge!" The attack came swiftly as the pokemon lashed out the Bird having just spun around was hit by the full blast and fell to the ground fainted. The static ran over everything before I shifted my eyes closing. "Come Back Fluff Ball, Go Severance." I called as Walter sent out His Emboar. "Surf!" I called as the Dewgong moved spraying water for it to use to slam into the foe. The Emboar took the Blow before stepping back giving a cry as It moved. "Now Brick Break!" The attack came swiftly as it crashed onto the ice type who gave a cry of pain. "Severance finish it!" I called as more water erupted washing away the Emboar into a wall also knocking it out.

"Come Back, Levi!" I called with drawing the large seal like pokemon and sending out Levi. Her form sending up cloud of dust and a faint wave of mud from the water attacks. "Bouffalant!" He called letting out the ox with an Afro. "Levi Stone edge!" I called as Walter snapped his hand out. "Earth Quake!" Walter called. His pokemon rose and slammed down the earth shaking and doing little to the Rock type even though it hit hard. I staggered before rocks rouse up and slammed into the Buffalo sending it back wards. "Rock Blast!" I called as the rock type shifted as Walter Pointed. "Again!" As the second earthquake ripped through the ground doing little again before stone after stone was slammed into the normal type before it collapsed knocked out. "Fluff Ball, finish this," I called as the other sent out a Simipour my eyes watching my friend. "Discharge!" the attack came and took the other pokemon down swiftly as we returned our pokemon I found my eyes drifting closed. "...Phew! You're really something!" he stated before giving a grin as he clapped his hand onto my shoulder. "Kai! Thanks to you, I accomplished what I set out to do during my journey! I wish I could've shown you my little sister's huge smile! This is my thanks!" He stated before digging out and placing a TM in my hand. "I think you're really amazing! So become the Champion! Get the proof that you're a Trainer your Pokémon can be proud of! See you!" He called turning as walking away my eyes watching the TM the numbers scribbled on it telling me what it was.

My head nodded before I turned and made my way out of the cave seeing the damage of the old road made me realize the steps I had taken to get here. I had traveled so far from home to make it here. Stepping forward I made my way up the last flight of steps before reaching the Pokemon League. Heading to the pokemon center up there I healed my pokemon and bought healing my eyes closing as a smile crossed my features. "Five battles to the end." I told myself before making my way to the man guarding the entrance. "Once you start, you will carry through to the end, there is no backing out part way through, are you ready to battle against the Elite Four and the Champion?" He asked my head nodding as he grinned. "Then go forth." He stated moving so the path wasn't blocked anymore.

As I climbed the final few steps I didn't even flinch and look back as the gate slid up four Paths laid before me as I moved forward to read the plate on the statue. "Four great warriors form this Pokemon League. To the Southwest is one who does not fear the ghost type. To the south east is one who channels the power of the fighting type. To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark type. To the northeast is on who knows the mind of the Psychic type. If you can defeat these warriors with your courage, power, and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits." A shudder ran through me as I let my fingers brush over it. "Psychic first." I stated making my way to fight that person. And entering it I found nothing but a dropping of sand the fine particle parting to form a stair case though my eyes watched them with wonder. At the top a single but large white ros opened to the first of the Elite Four as she slid down it's white petals. "It's me who appeared when the flower opened up. You, standing over there... You look like a Pokémon Trainer with strength and kindness. What I look for in my opponent is superb strength... I'm counting on you!" She stated her blond hair falling in waves as she yawned before sending out her first pokemon.

"Musharna!" She called out as I shifted. "Fluff Ball Go!" I called before pointing at the floating Psychic type. "Bug Buzz!" I called as Caitlin shifted. "Musharna, Reflect!" She called as the loud buzzing flilled the area my hand clapping over my ears as the Psychic type let out a cry. "Keep it up Fluff Ball!" I called as the buzzing remained before the psychic type type seemed to just collapse to the ground knocked out. "Good work Fluff Ball I called as the pokemon was withdrawn. "Sigilyph!" She called letting out the Monolithic bird so much like my own. "Discharge!" I called out as The bird moved through the air, the electricity knocking it out before it could even attack. "Reuniclus!" She called sending out the pokemon. "Bug Buzz!" I called as The Red sound wave carried forward once more wrapping around the Cellular pokemon. "Shake it off with Psychic!" She called as I suddenly rolled as the insect was lobbed towards me, though it stayed on the stage. "Once more!" I called as the red waved where sent out again though this time the psychic type fainted. "Come Back Fluff Ball!" I called withdrawing the bug as I shifted already knowing which pokemon would replace the slightly weakened bug. "Gothitelle!" She called letting out the Gothic pokemon as I sent out my own. "Alexander!"

"Seed her!" I called as the snake moved along launching the seeds that helped it out to the psychic type. "Gothitelle, Calm Mind!" Caitlin called as the pokemon crossed it's arms letting out a light hum. "Alexander Slam!" I called out as the snake moved slamming it's tail into the psychic type though she hardly moved as the blow came. "Psychic." She called as Alexander was hoisted up before being dropped a Cry escaping him. "Finish it with leaf blade!" I called As the snake darted forward before spinning it's tail to slam into the Pokemon knocking it out. "You and your Pokémon are both excellent and elegant. To have been able to battle against such a splendid team... My Pokémon and I learned a lot! I offer you my thanks." She stated giving a happy smile though it quickly went back into a bored expression. "You haven't faced all of the members of the Elite Four yet, have you? Don't concern yourself about me. Go on ahead." She stated waving to the green teleportation pad.

Stepping on the teleporter I waved good by to the girl as she smiled though it seemed she was easily tired. As I appeared before the statue again I found my eyes trailing around the area. "Dark." I told myself before making my way out there. This time as I entered the stairs seemed have been covered with sharp sickle like claws. As I stepped towards them the torches like and each opened up to show the stair case though it did little to soothe my nerves. It became even worse as they slammed shut behind me as the torches up there lit as well. This time it was a man Lounging relax on a couch before he stood his hair seemed to point back and a black suit with red detailing on it a yellow scarf around his neck. "What will be determined here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine... But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent." he stated before standing up ready to battle.

"Go Liepard!" Grimsley called as I let out Fluff Ball finding myself shifting as I simply moved. "Fake out." He called as the cat ran up to the Bug my mouth opening to call out to Fluff Ball before the paws simply came together before the pokemon causing it to freeze still sparks rushing over it's body. "Bug Buzz!" I called as the bug snapped out of it suddenly and the Liepard was too close and had no way of avoiding the red sound waves that launched it away knocking it out. "Scrafty!" I heard him called out before I shifted. "Discharge!" I called as a static bubble formed before a shock wave of electricity was sent out volts dumping into the pokemon who simply too it and moved shaking it off. "Rock Tomb!" The pale male called as he pointed the Scrafty crashing it's limbs into the bug type. "Come back Fluff Ball, Go Levi!" I called as I watched the the Fighting type dance back as the heavy pokemon slammed down. "Mud slap!" I called as mud appeared from no where to blind the pokemon. However it didn't stop the harsh fist that connected with the rock type. "Come Back, Leon!" I called sending out the Dragon I found myself smiling as it wheeled out of the way of the rocks as they launched through the air. "Earth power!" I called as the pokemon swerved out of the way of the pokemon once more before the dragon slammed into the pokemon as it stumbled. "Now finish it with crunch!" Grimsley called as I let my hand swipe through the air. "Dragon Claw." I called before the dragon yelled out as teeth dug into it's tail before it spun and slammed a claw into the pokemon sending it back ward. "Return Scrafty, you did good." He stated before moving. "Krookodile!" He called as I with drew Leon. "Go Severance!" I called as the Dewgong appeared before moving.

"Surf!" I called as the pokemon moved covering the stage in water before sliding around to slam into the Pokemon. "Earthquake!" he called as the pokemon slid to a stop before the crocodile pokemon raised it's foot and slammed it down on the ground shaking everything my balance almost gave though Grimsley didn't seemed to have any problems. "Finish it!" I called out before the water type lashed out wish surf once more knocking out the pokemon. "Good come back now." I called with drawing the pokemon. "Go Leon." I called as Grimsley seemed to move letting out his third pokemon. "Go Bisharp!" He called as the dragon wheeled through the air and spun. "Earth power!" I called as the pokemon weaved through the air. "Night slash!" He called and the two attacks colliding before blasting both backwards. "End it Leon!" I called as My eyes blocked the dust from the attack the pokemon having no trouble seeing. "Bisharp!" I heard the call but nothing more then a harsh slam sounded out before the dust settled as Leon made his way back up the Bisharp knocked out. He seemed amazed as he with drew the pokemon before shaking his head as I hugged the dragon before withdrawing him. "Where there's a winner, there's also a loser  
"Where there's a winner, there's also a loser. It's pathetic to make a big deal out of losing if you weren't prepared. If you're a true Pokémon battler, you'll reflect upon your loss and think about how to win next time!" he stated before pointing to me. "Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you-none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." He stated his hand flashing up.

I only nodded and made my way from the strange mans presence. Teleporting I found myself looking to the left a nod of my head coming. "Fighting." I stated as I turned and walked down that hall. Entering the room I was surprise by the giant metal grate that greeted me however as it snapped open as stair came down a moment of fear crossed my at the drop before I made my way up. Not spotting any one as they receded before a heavy plat form slammed down completing the round ring. The male there wore loose close and even had baggy pants as he shifted obviously ready to fight. "Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. I am the No. 1 pupil of my mentor, Alder. In order to master the art of fighting, I've kept training. You're also walking a similar path with your Pokémon. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!"

As he yelled out sending out his first pokemon I sent out Sigilyph. The Pokemon spun before I pointed with a smile. "Psychic!" I called the wave easily sent the pokemon up and down knocking him out. "Go Conkeldurr!" He yelled as I closed my eyes. "Again!" I called as the fighting type lunged forward to attack the blue glow surrounded him and launched him over the ring, if it wasn't for being with draw, I am sure he would have gone all the way to the bottom. "Sawk!" He called out as I withdrew Sigilyph and sent out Alexander. "Leech seed!" I called as the seed where scattered and latched to the pokemon slowly leaching his energy. "Brick Break!" The voice called as the fist moved crashing down on the end of the snake like pokemon. "Leaf Blade while he's close!" I called as the snake twisted around the pokemon it's tail raising. "Ssssss!" It hissed out as it's tail slammed into the back of the pokemon. The Serperior then quickly unwound as it slid back to me, my face nuzzling the top of it's head. "return." I called touching the Pokemon's nose to the ball as Marshal gave a roar. "Mienshao!" "Sigilyph!" we called out pokemon as they took the stage my own spinning as the sparkles ran from it's form before it shifted wings spreading wider. "Jump Kick" He called out as the pokemon wheeled backwards before launching up to slam into the psychic type however my eyes focused on it as I grinned. "Stop it with Psychic launch him out!" I called to the bird as the blue glow suddenly stopped the pokemon before launching it back to it's trainer crashing it right before him. "There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you-because you have these things" He stated suddenly returning his pokemon as I shifted his high finally dropping. "Whew! Well done! As your battles continue, aim for even greater heights!" he stated punching me on the shoulder.

Nodding at him I found myself standing there before the male a moment longer before turning and making my way onto the teleporter. I really hated this technology as I found my head shaking before looking at the final person I had to fight. Shifting I gave a silent plea to some on before making my way a whisper of a word leaving me. "Ghosts."

In this room is seemed there was nothing but a purple void however after a second of facing it, the vortex melded together before spiting apart to show the stairs before pyres appeared to line the path. Once I reached the top to see books dancing as the hug library before the women turned around with a gasp everything going dark as books fell behind me a sing torch lighting up and moving into place. ""There is one man who wanders the world with a black dragon Pokémon to pursue ideals..." That's part of a novel I'm writing. I want to write down the event that happened on that day... Sorry, it has nothing to do with you... You're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent." She stated my head nodding as I readied for the fight.

As the first pokemon appeared I jumped back before stopping recalling that only a short distance behind me was a pile of books that would do nothing if I fell. The Coffin shaped pokemon appeared the dark energy that made up it's form appearing as well as I tossed out the first pokeball. "Sigilyph!" I called just as Cofagrigus was called out as well. As the Monolithic Bird spun I focused only on the trainer and the pokemon before me, "Shadow Ball!" I heard the attack but didn't watch as I let my eyes slid Shut. "Light screen!" I called as the barrier of light sprang up the shadow ball moving through it though it was clear the attack was severely under powered by the screen. "Counter with Psychic!"I called as the Sigilyph Cried out letting out a single burst of energy that shook the Cofagrigus forcing it to retreat into it's coffin body before appearing once more. "Shadow Ball!" The attack came again as I shifted just slightly. "Psychic!" I called the ball slamming into the Bird before the Coffin Like Pokemon was Flung over the stage.

"Come back Sigilyph!" I called before Shauntal before scribbling something down a grin on her face. "Drifblim!" She called letting out the Ghost type that looked closer to a weather balloon. "Fluff Ball!" I called before a charge of static ran over the bug. "Discharge!" I called the bug letting out a cry as energy began to building rushing forward it let out the attack nothing more then a slight burst of static hitting me and Shauntal though it was clear that Drifblim suffered far worse as she was forced to with draw it. "You did great." She stated to the pokemon now withdrawn before I pulled back Fluff Ball knowing full well that the bug would be near useless against most ghost types. "Chandelure!" "Levi!"I called as the heavy rock-type appeared the chips a badge of honor to it. "Energy Ball!" Shauntal called as I pointed. "Stone edge!" I called out as the green ball of energy appeared and launched forward. The rock type shudder but hardly moved as shards appeared before launching forward sending the Chandelier shaped pokemon tot he ground knocked out. "Come Back Levi, Go Severance!" I called knowing Levi couldn't take another blow as Shauntal, released the last pokemon she had. "Golurk!" She called out pokemon facing off our eyes meeting. "Surf!" I called out as the Water Pokemon suddenly shifted before a blue glow surrounded it as wave after wave of water flooded from the body books washed over the edge though it was clear the Golurk didn't enjoy the attack. "Brick Break!" The call came as I flinched as the blow landed on the pokemon a cry escaping before my eyes hardened. "Finish it!" I called as the spout of water suddenly sent the Dewgong forward slamming into the Golurk and sending it over onto it back before it was Withdrawn my form rushing forward to hug the Watery Ice type. "Do you ever feel at a loss for words when something greatly moves you? To tell the truth... I'm a writer, but right now I'm having trouble putting my feelings into words. You were just that impressive!" She stated before giving a smile. "Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue." She stated waving me to the most dreaded of transportation devices. As I returned to the center chamber, I blinked as light now swirled up from the statue making my way forward I pressed my hand to the base and blinked as it slowly began to sink into the ground. I watched as it slowly began to drift down dancing until it touched the sand and simply sank down. My eyes watched the stair case my eyes flicking down.

It confused me for a moment at the rush of sadness that came from the knowledge that my struggle would end soon that it was only one more fight ahead of me. I shook it off though as I set off, I had a battle. Walking up the steps I found my eyes watching the pillars some full and other broken a testament to this place nearly forgotten in the mountain. "Lets carry through!" I exclaimed once I reached the peak listening to my echo as I grinned. I then walked into the ornate building the passage of time for it slowed by it's maintenance. Reaching the top I found a statue of a dragon and a familiar tuft of purple hair. The spinning stones behind the stated caught my interest as I slowly made my way towards Iris. "Welcome, challenger!" She called before a bright flash echoed out lighting up the dark room. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! OK! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" She called before my time seemed to change. Yes it had to have changed, after all it was fun, the final battle and it was nothing more then fun.

"Hydreigon!" she called as I shifted. "Severance!" I called as I noticed everything a broader her, better for battling. "Ice beam!" I called as Ice shot out dancing over the dragon as it shook it off. "Waterfall!" I heard the attack but stood firm as I nodded Severance understand the silent command as the Dragon slammed into the Water Ice type I found myself pointing. "Sheer Cold!" I called as Several let out a cold air the Dragon type across from her giving a cry as it's form froze over the once levitating dragon falling to the ground with a crash the stone floor bearing yet another scar. "Go Druddigon!" She called as I returned Severance. "Levi!" I called out as the Heavy pokemon shifted shaking as it stared down the dragon. "Mud slap!" I called as the Rock type moved before taking a blow from the dragon using a Focus blast repeatedly but each mud slap made the aim less precise until eventually it missed the rock type completely. "Levi attack!" I called before the dragon type took the blow rushing forward before it's tail slammed into the rock type forcing me to return Levi lest she fly over the edge. "Sigilyph, Psychic!" I called sending out the Monolithic bird in the same motion the bird launching it's attack even before the sparkles that normally shower off of it vanished.

"Fluff Ball take over!" I called returning the pokemon before the Lapras took the stage causing me to blink in confusion thought it was short lived. "Discharge!" I called as the static bubble rushed out damaging the water ice type across from me before it rocketed forward using surf. Noise, I knew it was there, but my pounding heart seemed to drown it out. "Lapras Return! Archeops!" She called my form moving with out thought. "Discharge again!" I called the Bird Knocked out before I found myself returning the bug and Sending out Leon, my trump card. "Aggron!" She called as I watched my dragon wheal through the air before I pointed. "Earth power!" I called before the dragon rushed forward a glow surrounding it before the ground under the Aggron shifted and then blasted it up before it slammed harshly onto the ground the cracking or metal clearly heard. "Return!" She called as I shuddered lightly. "Haxorus!" "Levi, Take over!" I called before I shifted grinning. "Rock Blast to end this!" I called as The dragon let out a roar obviously charging up. The first rock punched up from the ground slammed forward, the dragon stumble before stood firm as the second came, followed by the third, the forth causing another backwards stagger, before the Fifth slammed into it knocking it to the ground. I could only hold my breath as the dragon rested before moving rolling onto it's belly and Rising. "Earthquake." The attack came harsh and quickly the ground shifting and breaking as spikes rose sending my pokemon up and down. "Fluff Ball! Sucker Punch!" I called sending out the bug as it rushed forward the Dragon rose to slam onto the ground for another earthquake but the bug was faster as a leg slammed into the dragon's lower jaw sending it backwards but knocked out for good my hand moving to return the pokemon, my emotions finally catching up to me.

"Aghhhh... I did my best, but we lost..." She claimed as I realized the battle was finished. I stood there staring my heart pounding as I shifted before a single tear escaped. "Levi." I breathed before her voice suddenly snapped me out of it. "I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy! I mean, come on. By having a serious battle, you and your Pokémon, and me and my Pokémon, we all got to know one another better than before! Yep, we sure did! OK, let's go!" She stated before the orbs spun into a set place the statue dropping down into the floor a stair case made of metal plates appearing. "OK! Go on ahead! Hurry!" She stated pushing me up the stairs even more to my words going over her head to stop. "So, this room is the Hall of Fame! Your name and your Pokémon's names will be recorded here so these important things will never be forgotten: That you are an excellent and kind Trainer! That you are considerate toward your Pokémon, and you give them your whole heart! And that your wonderful Pokémon believe in their Trainer with all their hearts, and together you have a strength that knows no bounds!" We made our way up until he where at a device my eyes down cast, I had lost a friend in this triumph even if it meant that it would be assured. "Hey, c'mon! Oh, excuse me... Kai! To the Trainer standing before me! And to the Pokémon at your side! Your beautiful bond has grown strong through battle! In order to make this bond an eternal treasure, your names shall be recorded here!" She exclaimed suddenly my head nodding as I shifted placing the pokeballs into each of their spots. "Alexander, My first partner and friend." I stated placing his Pokeball into the first slot. "Levi rest in Peace my friend and may this remember you forever." I paused placing the pokeball in the second slot another tear falling Iris nodding her head in respect to the pokemon. "Sigilyph, You helped N and then me, thank you." I stated placing the Premiere Ball in the third slot."Fluff Ball, How big you have become." I stated pressing the Ultra Ball that held the bug into the forth slot. "Leon, thank you for everything, you made this journey easier, and helped out so much." A great ball was pressed into the Fifth slot before I stopped watching the last one I held. "Severance, Thank you, those are the only words I can say, thank you." The last was pressed into place a quick ball. When the machine kicked in I found myself giving a prayer for all the pokemon I had lost. Turning I made my way out of the room each pokemon attached where they needed to be except Levi. The fire works blasting in the sky brought a sad moment as Iris caught up once more and began to walk with me, each of the Elite four shook my hand as I walked past before I rushed off giving all of them a final farewell.

I was running home, there was nothing else to do but run, I did it with out thought as I ran letting the tears run down my face as I did. Each of the Friends lost, I first visited Dryden to see the city being cleaned up my tears missing by then as I simply made my way along visiting every one I could telling them and even giving hugs where it mattered. I stopped by the studio as well telling them I would spend more time there. I watched a show by Elisa as well, and she blew me a kiss . Burgh took me through a parade even though I told him I didn't need it. And before home I listened to Roxie play one of her shows. I even saw Alder and Cheren have a battle with Bianca watching.

I was home finally my eyes watching everything as I stopped before waving and running up to hug my mom. I stood there clinging to her for a moment before making my way into the home. There I told her, my story and showed her the final one the pokeball in my hand not attached to my waist. "Help me bury levi?" I asked her head nodding in a knowing smile. "Of Course." She stated, as we placed the pokemon, pokeball and all under ground marking it with a chunk that had fallen off all those battles ago.

– Fin–

And that is that, Nuzlocke is finished. I am very upset that I lost Levi in the end, but I can say I had fun, I might do another game based one I might not, Tell me what version I should try next. Hacks are allowed.

Final Deaths:

Goopie: Nimbasa Gym.17-23 RIP

YOLO "You're Only Loved Online.": Driftveil Gym: 5-31 RIP

Cin: Opelucid Gym: 30-50 RIP

Lil: Plasma Frigate: 36-54 RIP  
Levi: Pokemon league, VS Iris: 17-61

Ending Team:

Alexander: Serperior, male, jolly, good perseverance. Met lv 5.

Sigilyph: Male, gentle nature, strong willed. Met at lv 22, Desert Resort. OT 000002

Fluff Ball: Galvantula, female, serious nature, quick to flee, met at lv 25. Chargestone Cave

Leon: Flygon, male, timid, quick tempered. Met lv 34, Reversal Mountain

Severance: Dewgong, male, serious, capable of taking hits. Met lv 26. Seaside Cave.


End file.
